


Жизнь в этюдах

by WTF Shageev and roles 2021 (shageev_team)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга, Shageev 2021 [6]
Category: Actor RPF, Антон Шагин - Fandom, Кинастон
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Different Gender AU, Drama, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Making Out, Melodrama, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Romance, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shageev_team/pseuds/WTF%20Shageev%20and%20roles%202021
Summary: – Вы не чужой мне человек, мы с вами коллеги, работаем вместе, любим одно и то же дело. Вы не похожи на человека, который станет обо мне трепаться с другими. Мне было бы достаточно вашего доверия. Возможности с вами позаниматься скетчами. Это будет интересно и полезно для обоих. А может быть, мы нащупаем нечто такое, что позволит нам вырасти над собой. М? Анна, соглашайтесь. У вас свободен вечер? Вы поучаствуете в моей... придумке?
Relationships: Фем! Антон Шагин/Эдвард Кинастон
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга, Shageev 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173314
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: WTF Shageev and roles 2021 - "Жизнь в этюдах"

«Отелло» сегодня получил первый основательный прогон, после четырех изнурительных часов всем понадобилось выдохнуть, участники постановки разбрелись кто куда, разбились на группы, и, что было совершенно не странно – Кинастон и Шагина оказались в разных компаниях.

Ситуация попахивала закулисной ссорой.

Впрочем, тема разговора с распределения ролей быстро съехала на повседневные дела, Эдварда пригласили выпить, но он не пошел, остался в гримерке – перевести дух, снять макияж, про который он совершенно забыл, обсохнуть и... прочитать сообщение.

«Кто вам сказал, что я злюсь на то, что роль Дездемоны досталась вам, а не мне? Это не так. Боюсь, что вы неверно поняли мои слова. Я сказала, что вам подойдет другая роль, это правда».

«Это Шагина»

Эдвард посмотрел на экран мобильного, где достаточно быстро высветилось еще:

«Я считаю, что вы превосходно справитесь с ролью Офелии из другого произведения, но это не значит, что я против вашего участия в спектакле».

«Не верите?»

Кинастон положил ногу на ногу, взял телефон и решительно набрал:

«Мне очень хочется вам поверить, дорогая».

«Но это довольно сложно сделать, учитывая ваши традиционные взгляды».

«Впрочем, спасибо за Офелию»

Они с Анной Шагиной никогда раньше не пересекались, хотя она в северной столице была известней, чем недавно обосновавшийся и имевший всего пару громких ролей Кинастон. Однако и поводов для вражды у них не было. Кроме слухов.

После небольшой паузы Шагина ответила:

«Традиционные взгляды не мешают отделять личность от работы, а актерское искусство – не простая работа».

«Мне нравятся ваши работы, и это единственное, что должно быть важно в общей антерприезе».

«Если я могу исправить это недоразумение, то приглашаю выпить кофе. Обсудить и Офелию, и Дездемону».

Кинастон повел бровью. Посмотрел на себя в зеркало, подсвеченное лампами, следов косметики не обнаружил, кожа после салфеток для снятия макияжа выглядела прилично – отчего же не выйти в люди?

«Подождите, я не согласен. Вы не можете отделять личность от работы в ходе, собственно, актерской работы. Это обрывает любую вовлеченность. Может быть, именно поэтому меня взяли на ваше место?»

«Без обид. Я подумал, может быть, я смогу помочь вам».

«В конце концов, не каждая девушка готова сама позвать меня на кофе)».

Сейчас Анна откажется – и можно будет с чистой совестью ехать домой, или передумать – и пойти пить с ребятами из балета, отгоняя лишние мысли. Но сообщения не заставили себя ждать.

«Я имела в виду, что судить нужно актерскую игру, а не личность актера. Хотите сказать, что я недостаточно вкладываю сил в исполнение ролей?»

«Интересно, с чем вы мне собираетесь помочь. Хорошо. Если вы еще не ушли, то давайте по-простому. Кафе напротив театра».

***

Вечером в кафе людей не очень много. Негромко играет скрипичная неоклассическая музыка из слегка хриплых динамиков. Свет в помещении приглушенный, от него слегка клонит в сон. В углу у окна сидеть приятно – открывается вид на улицу, можно наблюдать за лениво снующими прохожими, утомившимися за день работы, плетущимися домой. Шагина без особого интереса рассматривает их, мешая кофе в кружке, но, заметив знакомую фигуру, непроизвольно напрягается, будто сейчас они будут не кофе пить, а долго ругаться.

Эдвард в помещение вплыл, иначе и не скажешь. Кивнул знакомой девушке за барной стойкой, в конце концов – многие актеры ходили сюда пообедать или забегали утром за кофе. На ходу развязал пояс легкого пальто и, уже снимая его, понял, что Шагина встала.

– Добрый вечер, Эдвард, – сама не зная, почему вскочила, Шагина попыталась сделать вид, что не испытывает неловкости, и села снова.

Кинастон опешил немного, но улыбнулся ртом своим будто прорезанным – от уха до уха и кивнул ей куда более глубоко и приветливо, чем девушке за стойкой, молча здороваясь. Руку подать не успел, пришлось скользнуть на свой стул, устраиваясь с локтем на краю стола и внимательным взглядом на Анну.

Одно то, как изящно Эдвард распахнул пальто, как легко сел за стол, сложив изящно руки, обесценивало любые достижения Шагиной по сценическому движению, и ей уже самой начало казаться, что рядом с утонченным Кинастоном, каждое движение которого будто элемент из танца, она выглядит неповоротливой каменной глыбой. А у Эдварда даже взгляд живой, он ничего не делает, а глаза горят, будто светятся из-за какого-то не объяснимого научно магического внутреннего сияния.

– Выбирайте чай, кофе и десерт, если хотите. Я угощаю, – Шагина сухо улыбнулась и придвинула к нему меню.

– Да, вот об этом я и говорил, Анна, дорогая, – проговорил Эдвард после паузы, принимая меню. – Когда предлагал вам помощь.

Показалось, что голубые глаза напротив вспыхнули.

– Заварное с карамелью и американо без сахара, – это уже официантке, не утруждая Анну повторять.

А потом, переплетя пальцы изящных рук и подаваясь вперед, соизволил объяснить свои слова:

– Вы жесткая. И я не считаю, что вы вкладываете мало сил в роли. Я считаю, что вы вкладываете даже слишком много... Сил. С такими силами вам надо давать женщин пожестче, но ваша текстура... – он улыбнулся. – Понимаю. Если вы такая компактная, на вашу силу не сразу обращают внимание. Но я-то вижу ее прекрасно. И спасибо за угощение, – Эдвард не сводил с нее взгляда, ласкового, надо сказать. – Очень по-мужски.

Его слова Аня выслушала до конца, не перебивая, и даже хотела возразить, что слабой быть глупо, что ей вовсе некогда быть такой, но вовремя себя осадила: какие-то нелепые оправдания тому, что она актриса одних ролей, одних образов.

– Не за что, – немногословно ответила Шагина и опустила взгляд в чашку с черным кофе, рассматривая свое размытое отражение. Ее лицо было спокойно. Хоть для сдержанности ее таланта достаточно.

– Значит, вы считаете, что из-за того, что мне не хватает женственности, я заложница одного типажа? – она не обвиняла. Просто спрашивала, и почему-то никак не могла себя заставить посмотреть в его зеленые глаза дольше нескольких секунд.

Официантка быстро принесла заказ Эдварда. Над чашкой кофе поднимался ароматный дымок, а свежее пирожное, кажется, даже было еще немного теплым. Шагина попросила принести пепельницу. И тут же подумала: даже если Эдвард курит, он делает это красивее.

– Надеюсь, что вы ничего не имеете против сигарет? – она снова посмотрела ему в глаза, но на этот раз заставила себя не отворачиваться.

– Я видел, как вы курите, – просто ответил Эдвард, имея в виду пятачок за зданием театра, куда все бегали покурить, и который просматривался с внутренней лестницы. Это иногда помогало обнаружить недостающих товарищей по цеху. – Вам идет.

Это была чистая правда, но сейчас Шагина, у которой плечи и шея выглядят каменными, вряд ли оценит его комплимент.

Кинастон пил свой хороший американо и давал себе время подумать. Никакой стратегии, кроме правды, с Шагиной не имело смысла применять.

– Вы не заложница одного типажа. Вы в своем типаже врете. Ну скажите мне, Анна, какой у вас типаж, м? – он дал ей время подумать, глядя пронзительно, прижав подбородок к шее, потом встрепенулся весь и продолжил, подняв руки над столом. – Вы своему типажу вырваться изнутри не даете. В клетку его посадили и довольны, – узловатыми пальцами он изобразил прутья, и светлым глазом через них заглянул. – Боитесь выпустить? Что, думаете, уволят, если узнают, какая настоящая Анна Шагина есть?

Скептически поджав губы, он сделал еще несколько глотков кофе и откинулся на стул. На худом теле висела тонкая кофта-лапша, которая красиво драпировалась на груди.

– Это я вам как человек, который уже открывал темницу ключами, говорю, – выражение лица его поменялось, он с приязнью посмотрел на пирожное, ухватил его руками – и откусил, удовлетворенно закрыв глаза. Продолговатый кусочек заварного вздрогнул в манерных пальцах. Было невероятно вкусно.

Шагина не изменилась в лице, взгляд ее был внимательным и довольно тяжелым.

Всё, что делает этот человек, выглядит как искусство – двигается будто в кадрах старого фильма, умело раскрашенного в цвет, и каждая реплика будто импровизация из спектакля, жаль, что только сценарий ей неизвестен. Зато она может смотреть ближе на живое воплощение искусства. Вне сцены это выглядит иначе, и Анна еще острее понимает, что режиссер действительно взял его в спектакль не только из-за «модных» взглядов, а потому что Эдвард хороший актер.

– Серая мышь? – Анна долго не раздумывала над ответом и назвала первую мысль, пришедшую в голову. Хотя не всех ее героинь можно было охарактеризовать так. Они были и сильными тоже, но всё равно не очень заметными. – Впрочем, если нет типажа, это к лучшему. Не будет одинаковых ролей.

Анна наблюдала за движениями пальцев. Такие тонкие. Интересно, играет ли Эдвард на каком-нибудь музыкальном инструменте? Ей очень легко представлялось, как эти аккуратные пальцы перебирают струны арфы – даже клавиши фортепьяно для этих рук кажутся слишком грубыми.

– Никто и не должен этого знать, актер для того и учится быть актером, чтобы уметь перевоплощаться в разные образы, а его личность остается за масками, – почему-то она ощущала в словах Эдварда угрозу, хотя ничего обвиняющего он не сказал. Анна сжала в руках кружку. – И ваш совет для того, чтобы лучше играть, лучше работать в театре – это сходить к психотерапевту? – не обошлась Шагина без пассивной агрессии. Хотя, совет, может быть, и дельный.

Официантка принесла пепельницу, и Анна быстро закурила. Она никогда не курила тонкие сигареты или легкие, с кнопками – всегда тяжелый табак. С сигаретой в руках ей было безопаснее и спокойнее.

– Извините, – добавила она после паузы. – Я просто действительно не понимаю, в чем заключается ваш совет.

Клубы дыма Шагина выпускала в сторону от их столика. А у нее правда «мужской» набор: кофе, сигарета, и только коньяка не хватает для довершения картины. Курение расслабляло, и Шагина менее сдержано усмехнулась.

Эдвард поймал ее недо-улыбку и ненадолго замер то ли статуей, то ли хищником, вглядываясь в Шагину. От обычных толстых сигарет дыма было много, и ее фигуру окутало облако.

– Серая мышка, значит, так вы себя видите? Ерунда какая, вы уж простите. Если серая мышка и есть, то она является вашей маской, или, может быть даже – вашей защитой. Этим самоограничением вы и приводите себя туда, где вы сейчас. И вам это место не очень нравится, иначе бы вы не пытались меня... проверить? Спровоцировать?

Анна поспорила бы о том, кто из них сейчас больший провокатор, потому что Кинастон, ничего плохого не делая и не говоря ни единого грубого слова, вызывал одновременно раздражение и злость, но уже на себя, за то, что так глупо она видит в реплике чужих людей для себя опасность.

– И я не даю вам совет. Вы же позвали меня не как советчика. Я с вами разговариваю. Пытаясь нащупать суть. Мы люди занятые, нам некогда ходить вокруг да около. Вы хотели обсудить Офелию. А я не хочу говорить про Офелию. Я хочу говорить про вас, Анна. Потому что с вами о вас, мне кажется, никто особо не говорит.

Эдвард улыбнулся, складывая брови почти виновато:

– Да, есть в этом психология. И я был у врачей. Но по другим вопросам. Себя раскрывал сам, без психологов, потом. И если вы уж хотите от меня совет... Я бы предложил вам поделать со мной зарисовки. У меня появилась в голове одна, сейчас, пока смотрел на вас, – всё это он выговорил, держа в пальцах остаток заварного пирожного, не убирая подушечек с липкой глазури, а потом протянул Шагиной. – Хотите? Откусить. Дико вкусное пирожное. Я так редко ем сладкое, а тут просто волшебный вкус!

– Это и есть ваша зарисовка? – она кивнула головой на пирожное и сбросила пепел с сигареты. – Вы считаете, что я нуждаюсь в слушателе? Не знала, что со стороны выгляжу как брошенная собака, раз вас посетила такая мысль, – Анна произнесла это спокойно, но тяжело выдохнула едкий дым. – Откровенность с чужими людьми воспринимается как... – она отвела взгляд к окну, к оживленной улице, – как будто ты стоишь на мосту, а под твоими ногами черные волны моря, и тебя вынуждают прыгнуть. И нет гарантии, что не утонешь. Поэтому никто не говорит о себе – не всем хочется упасть и захлебнуться.

Слишком пафосно звучит, уже сильно не нравится Анне, но слов назад не вернуть, а Эдвард, как ей подумалось, любит метафоры. Зарисовки были интересным предложением. Практика, уроки, новые знания – этого, пожалуй, достаточно, чтобы она согласилась. Шагина смотрела больше не в глаза, а на руки Кинастона. Даже испачканные кремом и глазурью, они выглядели красивыми. Жаль, что она не слишком хорошо рисует – картины с его руками были бы очень эстетичными. Она почему-то подумала о том, что, наверное, руки еще очень мягкие и наверняка теплые. Глупые мысли.

– И что вы хотите взамен участия в зарисовках с вами?

Анна призрела пирожное, и Эдвард не мудрствуя лукаво – запихал остаток в рот. Сахар буквально мгновенно всасывается в кровь, делая его почти пьяным от инсулинового скачка. Обед был давно – и состоял из супа из термоса.

– Я уже позабыл, за что пытался на вас обидеться, – сообщил он, дожевывая и касаясь языком уголка рта, слипшегося от глазури. – И нет, Анна, вы не выглядите как брошенная собака. И я не пытаюсь стать вашим благодетелем, потому что вы выглядите жалко, – он с усилием протер пальцы салфеткой – и опрокинул в себя кофе. – Но вы защищаетесь. И обижены. А от чего и на кого – говорить мне совершенно не обязаны. Послушайте... Давайте станем друзьями?

Он уложил руки на край стола, обнимая себя за плечи, худой и уязвимый, наклонился вперед.

– Вы не чужой мне человек, мы с вами коллеги, работаем вместе, любим одно и то же дело. Я... веду уединенный образ жизни. А вы не похожи на человека, который станет обо мне трепаться с другими. Мне было бы достаточно вашего доверия. Возможности с вами позаниматься скетчами. Это будет интересно и полезно для обоих. А может быть, мы нащупаем нечто такое, что позволит нам вырасти над собой. М? Анна, соглашайтесь. У вас свободен вечер? Вы поучаствуете в моей... придумке?

Женщины падки на то, чтобы спасти кого-то от неминуемой (даже надуманной) гибели, и Анна, плохо осознавая, что попалась в ловушку игры Эдварда и собственной психики, не отстраняется в защитной реакции назад, когда Кинастон сокращает дистанцию. Он ей вдруг кажется хрупким. Не морально – здесь он был более уверенным и решительным. Физически – словно сделан из тонкого стекла, повредить которое может даже легкое дуновение ветра.

«Давайте станем друзьями» – так просто, так легко вырвалась эта фраза, словно на естественном выдохе. Ведь действительно, что нужно для того, чтобы это предложить? В детстве достаточно только подойти к незнакомцу и протянуть руку, а взрослые выдумали кучу ритуалов, которые должны быть соблюдены для дружбы. В конце концов, она ничего не теряет.

– Хорошо, давайте попробуем стать друзьями, – улыбка у нее слабая, едва заметная улыбка. Анна потушила окурок. – Можешь называть меня просто Аня, – она протянула руку, чтобы скрепить их договор. – Так что за зарисовка?

– Эд, – повторно представился он, пожав ее руку. Рука была небольшой только по сравнению с ним, а в пропорции к телу Шагиной она была достаточно значительной. Не аристократичная рука, но тем сильнее она привлекала взгляд. Показалось, что на ней даже есть пара шрамов, но в тусклом свете было не различить.

– Заранее я не расскажу! – замахал руками Эдвард, – Вам... Тебе придется подстроиться под ситуацию. Это заставит мозг работать и быстро искать выходы!

По полу застучали ножки стула, Кинастон порывисто встал, схватился за телефон, а потом за пальто.

– Можешь подождать здесь минут десять? Юля, костюмер мой, еще не ушла, наверно! Я попрошу у нее кое-что для нас! – он улыбался и покачивал головой под какой-то внутренний мотив. – У нас хорошие отношения, никто ничего не узнает. У тебя размер... – он застыл на секунду. – Сорок два?

И, удовлетворившись слабым согласием, вылетел на улицу.

***

Не обманул. От театра вернулся вместе с Юлей, но та не стала переходить дорогу, помахала и ушла к остановке. Эдвард вырос за стеклом с двумя черными пакетами (для мусора?), из которых торчали вешалки. Их он держал на узловатых пальцах одной руки и манил другой.

– Пойдем, – улыбнулся, когда Шагина вышла. – Нам нужен коньяк!

– Чтобы выпить для храбрости, перед тем как надеть... костюмы? – Анна внимательно посмотрела на два огромных пакета. – Даже боюсь того, что там может быть. Но здесь рядом есть неплохой алкогольный магазин. Там есть хорошее вино, думаю, что коньяк должен быть не хуже.

У Эдварда столько азарта было во взгляде, в голосе, в действиях. Нет, это не могло быть шуткой или насмешкой. У него слишком чистый для этого взгляд.

– Идем? Это недалеко.

Эдвард кивнул и упруго зашагал вслед за Анной. У нее была быстрая пластика, а у него – длинные ноги. С шуршащими пакетами на плече они прошли в магазин, и Кинастон некоторое время гипнотизировал полки. Протянул руку, отвел назад. Протянул. И, пока не подскочил консультант – взял бутылку в среднюю цену, цыкнув: «Нам для дела, берем любой и уходим».

Дальше они вошли в метро, поезд открыл двери, и, найдя удобное место, Эдвард наклонился вплотную к Ане, чтобы его было слышно, улыбнулся:

– Видели когда-нибудь драг... травести-шоу? Бывали в клубах? Выпить стопочку перед началом или в процессе употребить коктейльчик – это норма! Совсем не говорю, что надо так же делать, но сто грамм снимут первое напряжение. Тем более, я вас к себе повезу. Не бойтесь. Не бойся, то есть. Такси до дома потом закажу!

– Я не очень люблю такие шоу, к тому же, они не популярны в России, – Шагина отвечает честно: лучше сказать неприятную правду, чем соврать из мысли «чтобы не обидеть».

В вагоне метро мало места, и при всем желании ей некуда отодвинуться, чтобы хоть как-то заполучить кусочек личного пространства. Нос щекочет приятный парфюм Эдварда, она почти что утыкается носом в плечо его свитера, отчего слегка дискомфортно, но Шагина старается об этом не думать, а зачем-то сосредотачивается на нотках аромата его духов. Отчетливо слышны только цитрусовые, а дальше? Цветы? Пряности?

– И ты часто выступал в подобных шоу в России? Мне кажется, туда так просто не попасть. И вообще консервативная страна.

Через еще одну остановку освободились сидячие места, и Анна пригласила Эдварда их занять. Он сел и накрыл острые колени тяжелыми импровизированными чехлами, прижимая их рукой к себе и устраиваясь в полуразвороте к Ане, будто они на лавочке в парке, а не в грохочущем вагоне метро.

– Я? В драге в России? – он раскрыл рот в беззвучном смехе. – Нет-нет. Здесь это низкопробно и местами даже опасно. Ощущение, как будто в дряни какой-то перемазался. Я, понятно, ходил, смотрел. Ладно, я даже выступал. Это был творческий голод. Да и тренироваться надо, даже если это клубная сцена пять на пять метров. Но это не театр. Хотя своя прелесть есть.

Взгляд его смягчился. Он присмотрелся к Ане, явно прикидывая, не сводить ли ее куда-то.

– Аня, скажи мне, а кто тебя воспитывал в детстве? Мама или папа? – видно было, что Эдвард занервничал, и поэтому в его речи проявился акцент, который он старательно давил во время репетиций. – Тебе вроде бы, как и мне, пришлось поездить в детстве?

Выражение лица у Эдварда при этом было внимательным и честным. Историю о том, как он жил одной ногой в Великобритании, но в итоге карьеру решил делать в России – знали в театре все.

Личные вопросы всегда заставляли Шагину насторожиться. И правда – будто стоишь на мосту, только очень тонком, как канатная дорога. А чужие вопросы – это ветер, сдувающий вниз.

– Мать и отчим до четырнадцати, а когда они умерли – улица и учителя ПТУ, – это не было болезненно для нее, но говорить о себе Шагина действительно не привыкла. – Из зарубежных стран я была только в Литве, когда ездила признаваться в любви к бывшему мужу, а так всю жизнь в России. А ты почему решил остаться здесь, Эд? – быстро перевела тему на Кинастона, обрубая возможность задать ей дополнительный вопрос. И, чтобы усилить эффект, решила даже сказать комплимент. – У тебя приятные духи. Что за запах?

– «Оранжери» Ланком, – блестя глазами, сообщил Эдвард. – Нравится? Дома дам попробовать, – округлив глаза, многозначительно добавил. – У меня проблемы с отцом. Он меня лучше принимает на расстоянии! Поэтому я тут, а не в Лондоне.

И вскочил, и за руку Аню взял, и за собой потащил. Потому что они присели, фактически, за остановку до нужной. Выйти успели. Эдвард опомнился и руку расцепил, дернув уголками рта с какой-то смесью нежности и непроизнесенного «упс».

Шагина смотрела удивленно. Эдвард слишком живой, его много. Ему не нужна сцена, он просто живет каждой эмоцией, и словно не существует никаких запретов и рамок о том, что демонстрировать можно, а что нельзя. Он в один момент напомнил Анне воплощение всех смелых, полных жизни героинь классической литературы – непосредственных, счастливых, гордых, но невероятно солнечных в своей магнетической харизме.

Кинастон привел Шагину от метро к старым пятиэтажкам, где у него была недвижимость. Квартира оказалась трехкомнатной, не слишком убранной, со смесью старой и новой мебели. Эд разулся и скинул пальто на крючок, вымыл руки и пригласил Аню за собой. На кухне у него после недолгих поисков нашлись стеклянные стопки.

Наполнив их до половины, он торжественно вздохнул, сам чокнулся с Шагиной, выпил, смешно вытянув губы.

Нужно было о чем-то говорить, и Шагина не нашла ничего лучше, чем продолжить разговор из метро:

– И где тебе нравится больше выступать, в театре или на… другой сцене? Например, если у тебя был конкретный выбор: театр или сцена, что бы ты выбрал тогда? – ее тон негромкий, спокойный, а эмоции вне сцены невыразительны, особенно в сравнении с живой мимикой Эдварда. Но именно это помогает скрыть почти исследовательский интерес к Кинастону. Такие, как он, редкость в их среде. Анна рассматривает его внимательно, с любопытством. Словно эксклюзивную, жутко дорогую куклу, тронь и она сломается, но так чертовски интересно.

– Многие драг-квин говорят о себе как о людях искусства. Кто-то и правда одарен. В конце концов, макияж и пошив костюмов для выступлений часто делается самостоятельно. Это действительно форма искусства. И, возможно, когда-то мне этого захочется. Но пока я выбрал театр.

Причмокивая губами и морщась после крепкого, Эдвард решил не пускаться в долгие объяснения персонализации трансвестивизма. Да, внутри него живет женщина, но эта женщина – Эдвард. И, повесив чехол на угол кухонной двери, задрал шуршащий пакет.

Под ним оказалась темно-зеленая военная форма. Гимнастерка с брюками.

– А мама как относится к… – Шагина осеклась.

Коньяк она пила редко – слишком крепкий напиток и слишком быстро пьянит, но отступать уже некуда.

– Хочешь нарядить меня в военную форму? – прохрипела Аня, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони.

– У-гу, – мелодично кивнул Эдвард, стаскивая мешок и передавая Ане вешалку с формой. – Это вам. Прелесть же. Даже с погонами. Я понятия не имею, как их прочитать, ну то есть, какое это звание, – снова акцент, видимо, Эдвард говорит о чем-то, что совсем нечасто произносит. – Но какое-то точно есть.

Он провел ухоженным пальцем по кромке погонов на костюме, а потом снял и второй мешок.

– А это мне, – и прижал к себе атласное платье с поясом, длинным рукавом и вырезом, закрытым гипюром с маленькой атласной стоечкой. В стиле сороковых. – На мое счастье – были у нас в театре высокие актрисы. ...Пойдемте в зал, Аня.

Платье у него на плече, а коньяк он прихватил с собой.

– Мама, разу уж вы начали... – Эдвард поставил стопки и бутылку на стол, и его пластика поменялась, становясь мягче. – Мама меня понимает. А я понимаю ее. Но отца она всегда любила чуть больше.

Последние слова упали тремя тактами, Эдвард наклонил голову, почти щекой по плечу прокатил, глядя на Анну пристально.

– Мне нужно вас подготовить.

Шагина видит в непроизвольном движении головы, что вопрос о родителях не входит в категорию легких и приятных тем, и есть в этом вопросе нечто острое, что только что болезненно полоснуло по его чувствам. Или Анне так кажется – мы всегда видим то, что хотим видеть.

Шагина остается спокойной, она не извиняется и не задает дополнительных вопросов. Это можно сравнить с тем, когда вытаскиваешь из раны осколок: отсутствие опыта, неосторожные движения, незнание, и вот желание помочь отворачивается гибелью. Да и нечего помогать, раз не просили.

– Тебя. Мы же пытаемся, кажется, быть друзьями, – ткань заструилась вслед быстрым движениям Эдварда. Он сказал, что это искусство, и даже с ее консервативными взглядами здесь нечему возразить. Это искусство: выглядеть изящно, без развязной пошлости, без грязи, а так, чтобы по коже побежали мурашки, чтобы вид заставлял восхищаться, вспоминать красивые строки поэзии, картины, переносил в мечты, а не удовлетворял сладострастные мысли. Эдвард умеет быть искусством. Только она всё равно чувствует себя странно, находясь в этой квартире и рядом с этим человеком. Будто эпизод из сюрреалистического романа.

– Если ты хочешь загримировать меня в мужчину, то я сама справлюсь, – рассмотрев звезды на погонах, Аня перевела взгляд на Кинастона: спокойный, сдержанный. – Значит, я буду советским солдатом в звании... – она посчитала звезды, – прапорщика. А ты – шпионка или просто роковая женщина, как ремарковская Жоан?

Кинастон наклонился, прижимая к себе платье, и посмотрел на Аню большими прозрачными глазами.

– А я буду твоей женой, – и дернул уголком губ.

Испытывая невозмутимость Шагиной еще несколько секунд, он улыбнулся шире: и правда почти военная выдержка. Кажется, не прогадал.

– Тебе приходилось уже краситься под мужчину? – включая временно себя самого, спросил Эдвард, потом руку поднял и очень нежно коснулся подушечкой пальца щеки Ани. – Я думал попросить тебя смыть макияж, если он сейчас есть. Потому что мужчины ничего на лицо не наносят. Оставить твои черты обнаженными. Я вообще хочу сделать для тебя, по возможности, погружение... поэтому...

Уложив оба костюма на диван, он принялся расстегивать гимнастерку, обнаружив под ней нечто белое. Рубашка и кальсоны.

Воздев в воздух палец и покачав им ритмично, Эдвард что-то повспоминал, потом крутанулся на месте, отошел, порылся в шкафу – и вернулся к Ане с мотком эластичного бинта.

– Раздеваемся до пояса, прошу! – плавно приблизившись, он ак-ку-рат-но взял Шагину за плечи своими тонкими пальцами и развернул от себя лицом.

Тучи сгущаются во взгляде Анны, стоит только ей услышать предложение, а Эдварду сделать одно неверное движение.

– Я не пользуюсь косметикой вне работы, – голос стал низким и резким. Шагина отстранилась от руки, сдержав в себе желание хлопнуть его по ладони. – И раздеваться до пояса при тебе я не буду, – произнесла она это таким тоном, который исключал возможность возразить.

Шагина была достаточно консервативна во многих взглядах: она не позволяла себе ругательства, если только не было необходимо для роли, не позволяла участие в постельных сценах или сценах, где она должна была раздеваться, не позволяла никакой пошлости или развратности в общении. Только сдержанность и умеренность. То, что делают другие – ее не касается. До тех пор, пока откровенное общение не обращено к ней.

– Я хочу тебя попросить воздержаться впредь от подобных жестов в общении, – прямо посмотрела в глаза Анна. – Игра в театре это одно, а дружба – иное.

В голосе на последней фразе послышалась угроза.

– Мне интересна работа. Именно поэтому я согласилась, но границы дозволенного обязаны быть, – однако одежду и бинты Шагина взяла: Анна относилась серьезно к словам Эдварда, и, если согласилась учиться, значит, будет учиться. Это ее обязанность как актрисы: постоянное развитие и рост. Взгляд Шагиной стал более острым. – Где я могу переодеться?

Эдвард отдернул руку и плавно собрал ее в расслабленную горсть, покачал на тонком, увитом венами запястье задумчиво. Рот его расползся длинной линией, глаза неотрывно глядели на Шагину. В груди жгло от желания вспылить и высказать девушке то, что он думает о таком разделе территории, жар затухает медленно, а лицо уже светлеет, и Эдвард улыбается снова ласково:

– Простите, я не хотел. Хорошо, вернемся к работе. Минутку...

Покинув личное пространство Анны, он раздвинул мебель в центре зала, освобождая место, похватал какие-то свои вещи, с занятыми руками снова полез по шкафам – и в итоге бухнул на стол советскую хрустальную пепельницу. Платье свое забрал и пошел задом в дверь.

– Переодевайтесь спокойно. Мне нужно минут десять, чтобы собраться и настроиться. Вы... Возьмите эту жесткость. И думайте он ней. Военный ваш на вас, вам придется импровизировать. Хорошо?

Аня больше чувствовала, чем считывала в мимике, что и ее реакция оказалась не самой приятной, но извиняться не думала: она сказала правду, а это лучше любого молчания.

– Хорошо, – только и ответила, даже не взглянув в сторону эксцентричного коллеги, стала переодеваться.

Шагиной нравилась форма: строгая, невычурная, лишенная ненужных броских элементов, но вместе с тем элегантная, строгая. Уже только одним своим видом она внушала уверенность. С кальсонами и брюками Анна справилась быстро, а вот с бинтами для груди пришлось повозиться: это не очень легко делать одной и в первый раз, но никому притронуться к себе Шагина бы не позволила.

Рубашка и китель подошли идеально. Зеркала не было, Аня не могла себя рассмотреть, но чувствовала, как хорошо сидит на ней форма. Из расстегнутой рубашки выглядывал золотой крестик. Шагина долго думала над тем, стоит ли его прятать, но в последний момент решила оставить для образа, который быстро и только примерно придумала в своей голове, последовав совету Эдварда: если жесткость, то значит можно докрутить ее до определенного предела, до абьюзивного отношения.

После того, как Анна вытолкала Кинастона из своего пространства и контакта с телом, который по наивному, возможно, мнению Эдварда, мог существовать между друзьями, он ушел в спальню и стал там тихонько собираться, раздумывая о происходящем с сочетанием азарта и удивления. Шагина гнала его от себя как мужчину, но мужчиной в окончательном смысле он не был. Неужели – пронеслось в голове – и женщине бы она отказала в том, чтобы помочь раздеться и одеться, замотать бинт? Разве подруги не плетут друг другу косы и не сидят полуголыми? Конечно, понятно, что за полчаса и рюмку коньяку им не достигнуть такого уровня доверия, но всё же...

Эдвард тем временем оделся. Влез в женское белье, которое у него имелось (Шагину он заставил влезть в кальсоны, в конце концов), непрозрачные серые чулки, платье – и парик. Парик был отличный, с лейс-фронтом, достаточно длинный, светлый, смягчающий его черты. Дальше: естественным жестом он пальцем распределил немного перламутровых теней по векам и тинт по губам, придавая себе мягкости.

Настроиться, дышать, раскачиваться немного, найти ту женщину, которая у него внутри.

Когда Эдвард вернулся в гостиную уже в платье, Анна курила сигарету, закинув ноги на стол. Ее взгляд прошелся пристально по всей фигуре Кинастона. Ему шел, кажется, каждый наряд – изящный, хрупкий, словно нежная танцовщица-балерина, сошедшая с картин Дега и сменившая пачку на платье. Сквозь тонкую ткань она даже будто видела его ребра: Эдвард был утонченно худым. Но с восхищением как произведением искусства на него могла смотреть Анна, а не военный, который видел сейчас свою нелюбимую, как решила Шагина, жену. И этот военный смотрел со сдержанным презрением.

Эдвард держался за дверной косяк как за последнюю опору, а потом медленно оторвался от него и сделал осторожный шаг по направлению к Шагиной.

– Что тебе нужно? – голос Аня не могла сделать пластичным, он оставался женским, но звучал еще более неприветливо, чем несколько минут назад. – Кажется, я просил тебя не появляться у меня на глазах, пока я работаю над статьей. У тебя проблемы со слухом или памятью? – голос повысился.

– Прости, я не хотела, – произнес Эдвард, опуская глаза и вздрагивая от окрика. – Я... пришла, потому что – потом ты снова уйдешь. Тебя не будет, и я не смогу у тебя спросить. Попросить тебя. Я пришла... попросить тебя.

Эдвард ухнул в игру, как в прорубь. Его уже мелко колотило, опущенные вниз руки нежно ломались.

– Я не понимаю, зачем тебе уезжать туда. Это же статья! Неужели нет ни одного другого человека, который за тебя это сделает? Я себе места не нахожу, когда одна... Я боюсь, – в резком выдохе из груди была надрывность, а за ней – глупый каприз. – Кого ты защищаешь этой работой... Родину? Разве ты не должен защищать меня? А для этого быть со мной рядом, когда я так нуждаюсь в защите...

Закусив губы, он подошел еще, а потом слитным движением опустился на пол рядом с креслом, касаясь тонкими пальцами подлокотника.

Анна только на мгновение растерялась от того, как естественно выглядел Эдвард в своем образе. Он словно не играл роль, а был собой. В современных тенденциях Шагина ничего не понимала, ей было очень сложно представить, что может чувствовать Кинастон, а потому его трансформация, живая, искренняя, была неожиданной. Однако она учится играть, быть не такой, как обычно, а значит, необходимо уметь импровизировать и не выходить из образа в любой ситуации. Растерянность Ани сменилась отвращением: она снова была своим героем.

– Какие гадкие слова ты произносишь, – процедила Шагина сквозь зубы и резко спустила ноги со столика. – Как ты смеешь ставить себя на один уровень с Родиной? – руки Анны сжались в кулаки, а взгляд стал тяжелым, пристальным. – Ты говоришь антисоветские вещи. Я бы ударил тебя по лицу, но не хочу марать руки, – холодный тон перешел в угрожающее шипение. Несколько мгновений она с отвращением рассматривала лицо перед собой. Ей необходимо было смотреть так.

Шагина вдруг резко схватила Эдварда за подбородок.

– Еще одно слово про Родину, и я забуду о том, что настоящий мужчина не поднимает руку на женщину. Потому что ты больше не женщина, а враг Родины, – спустя секунду она отбросила руку и вытерла ладонь о подоконник кресла, словно коснулась чего-то мерзкого. – А теперь оставь меня.

Сердце забилось быстрее от адреналина из-за игры и тех острых негативных эмоций, которые демонстрировала Анна. Она буквально причиняла вред другому человеку, хотя это была всего лишь роль.

У Эдварда влажные, большие, грустные глаза. Ресницы смотрят кончиками немного вниз, отчего взгляд приобретает еще большую выразительность.

Он отворачивается, отклоняется, продолжая движение, с которым Анна его отшвырнула, занавешенный париком и четко понимающий: она хотела этого, даже если не сознается себе в этом. Он весь клонится, пластичный, как воск, драматичный до зубовного скрежета.

– Нет-нет, я не хотела сказать ничего такого... Я так далека от политики, я в этом ничего не понимаю. Я знаю, что для тебя это важно. Но разве я – не важна? Я твоя жена, твоя женщина, я ведь что-то для тебя да значу...

Он переходит грань и падает в женскую истерику, перебирая в воздухе пальцами, садясь снова прямо, находя какое-то «красивое» положение.

– Когда всё изменилось? Когда стало так... Когда я стала тебе противной? Разве не такую меня ты брал когда-то... – руки на коленях Анны, покрытых темно-зеленой тканью, весь его торс вытягивается в шелке, изгибается, демонстрируя талию. – Я плевать хотела на эту чертову войну, – внезапно вырывается шипение из губ. – Она тебя изменила. Эта война. Из-за нее ты больше на меня не смотришь. Из-за нее ненавидишь. Потому что я слабая! Потому что я как ты не могу! Поэтому, да?!

Патетика, слезы прорываются в голос, Эдвард доводит себя, выпрашивая внимания у человека, которому по какой-то причине ненавистен.

Смотреть, как вживается в роль Кинастон из зрительного зала – одно, и совсем иначе ощущается, когда играешь, когда голос его дрожит так натурально, что Шагина забывает о том, что они просто импровизируют, что перед ней мужчина: она словно по-настоящему обидела незнакомую ей женщину, отчего стало неловко. Анне понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы собраться с мыслями и вернуться к образу.

– Дрянь, – Аня вырывает руки и, поднимаясь, толкает Эдварда.

Шагина ходит по комнате, и шаг ее больше не мягкий и быстрый, а твердый, широкий, напряженный. Сперва быстро, а затем всё медленнее: самообладание возвращается к ее герою.

– Ты не просто враг родной страны, – тихо говорит Анна с горькой злостью. – Ты враг всего человечества, мира, победы. Ты преступница! – слова падают приговором.

Эдвард, которого маленькая, но, как оказалось, достаточно сильная Шагина оторвала от себя, сидит на полу, как мраморная русалочка Андерсена, застывший, красивый, печальный. Слушает звук шагов, слушает отповедь, поначалу вздрагивая, как от ударов. Конечно, она враг. Женщина, которая не желает никакого участия принимать в войне. Ангел отзвуков декаданса, так неудачно застрявший в абсолютно красной стране.

– Там, на поле боя сейчас умирают люди, не скуля, идут в бой, за родину, за дом. За то, чтобы жили дети, чтобы спокойно доживали старость старики, чтобы таких, как ты, не расстреляли или не засунули в газовую камеру! – Шагина гневно взмахивает руками, словно собираясь ударить Эдварда. Черты ее лица стали жесткими, грубыми. Тяжелее было оттого, что Аня сама себе сейчас в этом образе противна, а значит – больше прикладывает сил, чтобы его сохранять. – А ты смеешь говорить о том, что ненавидишь это? Значит, ненавидишь всех тех, благодаря кому ты сейчас жива и ползаешь здесь, как продажная женщина! Ты... Ты мерзкая. Девчонки, которым нет еще шестнадцати, с автоматом в руках идут на врага, а потом, по возвращению, именно такие, как ты, обвинят их. Раз служила с мужиками, значит и спала со всеми! – она не замечает, как почти нависает над Эдвардом и кричит ему это в лицо, а затем роняет. – Я не хочу тебя больше видеть. Никогда, – с тихим разочарованием в голосе. – Я лучше умру за свои статьи, чем увижу тебя снова, – к разочарованию добавляется отвращение, Шагина отходит от Эвдварда. – Я никогда тебя не любил, а женился потому, что было выгодно. Живи теперь с этим.

Она поворачивается спиной и закуривает. У мужчин не дрожат руки, не дрожат и ее. Только сердце бьется быстро. Потому что страшно, что она перегнула палку.

Стоило Анне начать выговаривать героине Эдварда за то, что она косвенным образом виновата в дурной славе советских девушек-солдат и медсестер (Эдвард знал эти байки про разнузданный трах во время войны) – он внезапно сел прямее и расправил плечи. Встретил крик, встретил слова ненависти с надменной красотой и спокойствием.

Страшное напряжение висело между ними, и Эдварда – нет, его героиню – разобрала нервная дрожь.

Он оборачивается на Шагину, улыбаясь резкой плутовской улыбкой, а затем приподнимается, чтобы не наступить на юбку, придерживает ее – и снова практически рушится Анне под ноги.

– Значит, это был брак ради выгоды, любимый? Тебе нужны были средства, положение... Значит, я была просто дополнением к деньгам и связям? Это ничего... – руки поднимаются в воздух, худые, утонченные. – Я могу с этим смириться. Ты сказал, что я продажная женщина. А что? Может быть. Может, мне это нравится?

Помешательство звучит в речи Эдварда, руки хватают Анну за бедра, дрожащими пальцами касаются ремня.

– Почему тебе не сделать это со мной? Не взять меня, как брал до этого? В нашу первую ночь. Пусть! Без любви. Но тебе же было хорошо. Называй меня продажной. Бери меня, как вещь. Только будь со мной, пока ты здесь, пока я не одна. Я так хочу быть твоей... – он весь подается вперед и пытается расстегнуть пряжку, прекрасно зная, что будет дальше.

Анна сперва замерла на месте, и снова, третий раз за их маленькую импровизацию, вышла из своей роли, потому что она была готова к любой сцене, но не к подобной. Ей хотелось одновременно прекратить спектакль, который становился уже лично ей неприятен, но с другой стороны, Эдварду нужно было отдать честь: он настолько вжился в роль, что вызывал уже не только у ее героя, но и у самой Шагиной настоящие, живые эмоции, но не ненависти и презрения, а страха и какой-то грусти.

– Хватит, – Анна больше не пыталась вернуться в образ, она аккуратно отстранила от себя Эдварда. – Извините, но я не могу и не хочу участвовать в подобных сценах. Если вы считаете, что именно такие сцены раскрывают какие-то моральные скрепы и клетки – Ввше право, каждое мнение имеет место быть, и, вероятно, здесь не может быть неправильного взгляда, – ее голос на контрасте с недавним криком звучал очень тихо, но тон был не просто спокойным, а неживым. Будто шептал призрак. – Я думаю иначе. Простите, что разочаровала вас, но в таких постановках участвовать не желаю. Мне жаль, что вы зря потратили на меня свое время и свои ресурсы.

Анна отошла от него еще на несколько шагов. Она действительно чувствовала себя виноватой за то, что не оправдала чужих ожиданий, но вместе с тем не хотела отступать от своих принципов.

– Какие? – спросил Эдвард, откатываясь по полу и вставая на колени упругим жестом, снова напоминая в своей длинной юбке русалку. – Вы говорите, Анна, «подобные», а что имеете в виду? Грязь? Секс? Почему не зовете вещи своими именами?

Голос у него был доброжелательный. Поддев тонкими пальцами резинку парика на затылке, он аккуратно снял его.

– И почему не ударили? Вы должны были меня ударить. Ради этого всё и затевалось. Что вас остановило? Страх?

Он придержал юбку и поднялся. Поглядел на Шагину вежливо и ласково. Фигуре его вернулась более прямая пластика. Длинная рука лежала на бедре абсолютно спокойно. Шагина почему-то долго смотрела на эту руку.

– Вы удивительно правдоподобно играете боль и напряжение, и на несколько секунд мне показалось, что слезы – это ваши эмоции, что больно вам, а не вашей героине. Вы действительно способный актер, раз мне удалось в это поверить. Это всё, что я хотела сказать, – Анна говорила уверенно, но всё тише. – Я могу переодеться, пожалуйста?

– Вы меня не разочаровали, что вы. Я вас провоцировал, и должен за это извиниться. Вы сейчас... Снова полностью закрылись, потому что я надавил на самое больное. Эротика, прикосновения. Мужчина и женщина. Вы отвергаете это, потому что... Из-за этого? – он поднял узловатую руку и коснулся своих ключиц под гипюром платья, а потом указал на крестик в воротнике у Шагиной. – Да. Я сейчас уйду. Только не могли бы расстегнуть на мне петельку?

Спросил. И немного неловко повернулся спиной, прикидывая, не надо ли присесть, чтобы Анне было виднее застежку сзади на воротнике.

Ему не было на самом деле больно, это хорошо, это единственное, что ее беспокоило, и Шагина расслабилась, уже более спокойно отражая все прямолинейные вопросы-удары.

– Вы же как-то сами до этого застегнули свое платье, – в его просьбе она ощущала подвох, но, надеясь на благоразумие Эдварда, подошла ближе. – Потому что в театре и в кино существуют техники сценического боя. Если бы я нанесла удар ремнем, то причинила вред вам, а не вашей героине. А причинять вред я вам не желаю, – нагибаться просить не стала, а сама поднялась на носки. Она видела застежку, но раскрыть сразу ее не удавалось. – Нет, моя религия не имеет к этому никакого отношения. Я только считаю, что эротика – последнее, что можно ставить в этюдах и вообще на сцене.

Подумав, она спросила:

– Вы смотрели когда-нибудь «Князь Серебряный»? Мне кажется, что из вас получился прекрасный Федор Басманов. Вы вне ролей во многом схожи с ним в манерах. Бес синеокий, как про него сказал Грозный. Думаю, что вам будет комфортно в этой роли.

Застежка щелкнула, Анна отошла на шаг.

– С Писаренко? – искренне заулыбался Эдвард. – О да, он тоже ползает там по полу, как какая-то блядь, и умоляет похоже, и правда. Так я выгляжу сверху вниз? – он улыбался, и на щеках складывалась морщинками тонкая кожа, мелькнул короткий блестящий взгляд вполоборота. – Таким вы видите меня? Это льстит. Он красивый. Правда, и порочного много, и откровенно сволочного. Эйзенштейна я тоже, смотрел, кстати, там великолепная сцена Ивана с митрополитом, они так управляются со всей это тканью, впечатляюще...

Кинастон замолчал и некоторое время не двигался с места.

– Вне ролей схож. Комфортно... – повторил он за Шагиной и заговорил, не оборачиваясь, впав в какой-то новый вид транса. – Вы видите меня опасной сукой, Анна? Хватким беспринципным то ли геем, то ли трапом, который не постесняется завоевать себе место повыше? Я хотел... чтобы вы ударили меня по лицу. Пощечину дали. Выместили то, что чувствуете. Свое негодование, непонимание. Ведь я нарываюсь. Всем своим видом. Вне ролей! Как вы сказали. Я специально... докрутил эту несчастную красавицу-жену до гадкого максимума, чтобы вы посмотрели на то, что так ненавидите в женщинах – на слабость, глупость и зависимость от мужчины. Но вы благоразумная, вы себя контролируете так хорошо. Постановочный бой, да. Хотя ваши слова про ремень... Вы ремнем хотели ударить?

Он развернулся и засверкал на Анну глазами.

– Вот это в вас и потрясающе! Мысль-то была. Откровенная в своей жестокости! – Прижав тонкую ладонь к груди манерно, он описал головой круг и улыбнулся. – Не могу спорить! Возможно, я заслуживаю этого и даже жестче!

И с улыбкой же и ушел, унося с собой парик, из коридора донеслось:

– Одного раза мало.

Слова Анны возымели не тот эффект, на который она рассчитывала. Это был не просто совет, как партнеру по сцене, а, кажется, снова прозвучало оскорблением. Поэтому ответные слова о женской слабости и зависимости воспринимаются как справедливая ответная агрессия: если вышло так, что она напала, логично, что теперь Эдвард защищается.

Ане ничего не оставалось, как начать переодеваться, раз уж ушел переодеваться Эдвард, хмурясь и собираясь с мыслями. Закончила она быстрее и, обернувшись, увидела, что дверь в спальню не закрыта. Застыв около двери, как будто, если бы прошла мимо – в коридор – она могла бы увидеть нечто неприемлемое, так и застыла. Кашлянула.

– Не я хотела ударить, а герой хотел. И герой ненавидел. Вы сказали, что неправильно разделять жизнь и сцену, но я разделяю. То, что переживает персонаж, не имеет отношения к моим чувствам: мы с ним – не одно и то же, – это напоминало больше тренировку по фехтованию: поочередно наносить друг другу удары, но продолжать двигаться, желая отточить мастерство. – Вы попросили думать о жесткости: его садистское отношение к жене – жесткость выкрученная на максимум, – тон и выражение лица Шагиной не изменялись, она только сжала крестик на груди, будто это помогало сохранять выдержку дальше. – Вы считаете меня способной на подобную жестокость?

Анна не знала, что хотела услышать в ответ. Да и напряжение, что искрило между персонажами, кажется, передалось и им. Хотя Кинастон выглядел потрясающе спокойным. Как хитрый лис озорно сверкал глазами, ловко и беззаботно крутился и едва ли не фырчал от удовольствия, что провел ловко глупого серого волка. Да и глаза у него лисьи: разрез и форма звериные, а зеленый цвет, как цвет дурманящего колдовского зелья.

– Никто не заслуживает насилия за то, как он привык себя вести. Извините, я просто привыкла думать часто о том, как хорошо смотрелись в разных образах люди, с которыми я работаю. Может быть, у меня есть проблемы с гневом, но это не значит, что вы заслуживаете его проявления, – она сказала, пожалуй, лишнюю фразу, но внешне ничем не выдала своего сожаления. – Вы хотите продолжить, даже не смотря на конфликт?

Эдвард провел достаточно времени в спальне, чтобы выслушать Шагину. Он вернулся, прислонился к косяку и вздохнул. На веках всё еще поблескивали тени.

– Мне не кажется, что это конфликт, Аня. Мне кажется, мы друг с другом не совсем честны. Ну или нам просто нужно больше времени на сближение. Вы сейчас защищаете свой взгляд на актерскую работу и то, что можно или нельзя туда проецировать. А я защищаю свое самовыражение, видя в ваших словах ярлыки. Вам, например, Басманов кажется притягательным. У меня он вызывает антипатию, потому что клиширован и практически… kept woman… but gay. И это романтизируется. Может меня это задевает, потому что я правда на него похож, не знаю. ...Не хотите чаю или кофе после коньяка? – он расслабленно оторвался от косяка на вытянутую руку и задумчиво потянулся. Кофта-лапша вновь огладила его складками.

– Отвечая на ваш вопрос. Да, я думаю, вы способны на жестокость. Вы способны ударить или побить. И, возможно, так вы освободитесь от чего-то, что вас гнетет. И совершенно не исключено, что вам помог бы оппонент, а не, знаете, груша, там, боксерская или подушка. Но это только мои домыслы. ...Мы с вами хотели вашу женственность и мужественность поискать. Кое-что промяли. И даже если я считаю, что роли нужно проживать и пропускать через себя, а вы – что надевать сверху. Всё равно видимость, которую мы, как актеры, создаем своим телом и речью – будет ограничена нашей текстурой. Ваша текстура, Аня, не разнообразна, не отполирована и не гибка. Вы свой замок по имени Анна Шагина не открываете, не показываетесь в окне то принцессой, то служанкой, то матроной. Понимаете? Ни окон, ни зеркал я не видел, стены только. Я бы хотел попробовать еще раз с вами выйти из зоны комфорта. ...Так чай, кофе или такси?

Встрепенулся, тронув в задумчивости губы, и теперь раскатывая по подушечкам розовый тинт.

Аня сказала обидную фразу, значит должна вынести ответные удары. И она не отбивается, просто слушает до конца и внимательно наблюдает за чужой мимикой. Хотя нельзя наверняка сказать, не является ли улыбка и не исчезающая любезность такой же маской, как ее собственная холодность.

– Прошу прощения за свое сравнение. Я этого не хотела, – повторила Анна и направилась в коридор. Шнурки на тяжелых берцах завязывать долго, так что она успеет сказать ответ. – Польщена вашим стремлением, но у меня нет проблем идентификации с гендером: я ощущаю себя тем, кем родилась, женщиной. Если фраза о женственности и мужественности была к этому. Если я поняла вас неправильно и оскорбила, то прошу прощения.

– За что вы извиняетесь? За Басманова? Да бросьте, он многим нравится, вы не сказали ничего дурного, – он прошел за Анной в коридор и встал, переплетя пальцы рук под животом и опустив плечи. Потом грустно сложил брови, глядя мимо Шагиной:

– Вот, опять клише. Первое, я не ощущаю себя женщиной 24 на 7 и не считаю свой пол ошибочным. Я гендерфлюид. И это не значит, что я хочу сделать вас такой же. Геи или транссексуалы не хотят сделать вес мир таким, какие они есть. Кстати, я не гей и не транссексуал.

Она засунула ногу в один ботинок и стала зашнуровывать, почти не смотря на Кинастона.

– Считаете меня садистской? Замечательно, – то ли в опровержение, то ли в подтверждение произнесла Шагина, но в голосе ее не было ни злости, ни обиды, ни обвинения. – Зачем мне быть кем-то в окне, если я не играю это на сцене? В жизни ни к чему играть. Или военный был отыгран плохо? Или я снова не понимаю? – она справилась с обувью и поднялась на ноги. – Не надо быть моим психологом, я не немощный больной, и со мной всё в порядке. И я доберусь сама, спасибо, не беспокойтесь.

Слова об ограниченной игре очень задевали: она всегда старалась выкладываться на полную, а в итоге это было всё посредственно. Если так говорит актер, то зрителям со стороны виднее. «Ну, и ладно. Значит, так», – немного досадливо подумала про себя она.

– Если это касается улучшения актерской игры, то проще заниматься этюдами в театре. Вам так не кажется? Нейтральная территория.

Отповедь Шагиной про садизм он никак не прокомментировал, просто оставшись стоять рядом, пока она прокладывала новую стену за новой стеной. Дружба, его участие, кажется, не были ей нужны.

– Не понимаю, что я вам сделал, Аня, – произнес Кинастон негромко, отпер замок и выпустил ее без поцелуев в щечку. – Тогда до встречи на работе.

Больше Шагина ничего не сказала. Едва ли напряжение стало меньше от того факта, что Анна сказала вслух, что действительно считает его геем. Или считала. Сложно понять, притворяется ли он, просто так зачем-то развлекается, ради шутки, ведь она только что видела, что Эдвард даже заплакать по своему желанию способен, а потом спокойно улыбаться, словно не было никаких страданий – его последняя фраза ощутимо царапает тот кусок льда, который у Шагиной вместо сердца.

Ане казалось, что в такой дистанции нет ничего плохого: она просто не любит ненужные прикосновения и не умеет сразу доверять, а оказывается – со стороны это воспринимается кем-то слишком болезненно, вплоть до неприятных ран. Не то, чтобы раньше она об этом не думала, но сегодня появился повод задуматься еще раз.

Что сделал... Да ничего не сделал, только говорил правду, за это она благодарна. Но, видимо, Анна сама что-то не сделала, а что – Шагина не понимала. Только все равно.

Не понимаю, что я вам сделал.

Сказанное грустным голосом – раздавалось в голове, словно сломанная пластинка, все то долгое время, что Шагина шла пешком домой, пусть это и было почти полгорода, но пешие прогулки помогали прийти в себя. И прийти к решению, что ей хоть немного нужно ответить человечностью на человечность. Хотя бы постараться перестать рычать.


	2. Chapter 2

После смены ролей сцен с Дездемоной у Шагиной почти не было, поэтому с Эдвардом на репетиции они не пересекались. Поговорить не вышло и на перерыве, потому что к Анне приехал ее агент с предложением попробоваться на роль в новом сериале, и только под конец рабочего дня осталось свободное время. Правда, как она ни пыталась в голове прорепетировать то, что она хотела сказать Эдварду, получалось одинаково нелепо, и Анна решила не исправлять себя и оставить всё как есть.

Эдвард сидел на полу, вполголоса беседуя о чем-то с исполнителем роли Отелло, с которым уже приноровился переключаться от тона флиртующей дурочки до нормального «пацанского» общения, и, в общем-то, сейчас не пользовался никакими ролевыми ужимками.

Когда Анна подошла – внезапно включился – за скрещенные ноги себя обхватил и отклонился назад, изгибая шею с острым кадыком, глядя на Шагину едва не вверх ногами.

– Прошу прощения, что отвлекаю, – Шагина стрельнула глазами на «Отелло». – Я подумала. Возможно, для этюдов нужно вдохновение и какая-нибудь более свободная сцена, например, пляж у залива. Не хотите покататься на мотоцикле?

– Так это ваш там стоит! – рот Кинастона округлился буквой «о», лицо засияло восторгом. Эдвард ловко поднялся и прижал руку к ключицам. – Какая девушка откажется от поездки на мотоцикле! Это же захватывающе, восхитительно... И у меня достаточно короткие волосы, чтобы не переживать о прическе!

Он рассмеялся, кивнул коллеге почти что бритой своей головой, кивнул Ане и пошел с ней к выходу из зала. Анна старалась мириться с чужими ужимками и не проявлять к ним агрессии, потому что это слишком очевидно: Эдвард просто ее дразнит, а Шагина не семнадцатилетняя девчонка, чтобы за малейшую провинность впадать в ярость. Поэтому Шагина привычно слабо, хотя больше устало, улыбнулась.

– Вы хотите продолжить. Я надеялся на это, – сказал Эдвард, он немного нагнулся к Ане, улыбаясь ей искренне. – Но нам нужно кое-что прояснить. Меня ведь интересует дружба с вами. Я не гуру актерства, я – как это говорится – иду по приборам. Только из приязни и желания общаться. А не потому, что вам действительно нужно так усердно трудиться над игрой. Если вам хорошо со своей игрой, своим «Я» и своей дистанцией – я последний, кто хотел бы вашего душевного раздрипа. Ань?

Он повесил на сгиб локтя пальто.

Улыбка Шагиной слегка потускнела, но не потому что слова неприятны, а потому что нужная реакция нашлась не сразу.

– Чтобы учить, не обязательно быть мастером. Мне нравится твоя игра, и есть, чему у нее поучится. Я скажу даже многому. Мое «Я» оставим, пожалуйста.

И Шагина долго молчит, пока они идут на стоянку. Кинастона, это, кажется, не смущает.

– Мне жутко хочется посмотреть на вас на мотоцикле. И на побережье тоже хочется, – восторг выплескивался из него, хотя Эд пытался себя сдерживать. Шагиной по его мнению очень пойдет мотоцикл. – Но... Мне ведь придется обнять вас за талию, если вы действительно предлагаете то, о чем я думаю!

Шагина пожала плечами.

Байк выглядел далеко не так впечатляюще, как описал его Эдвард, явно преувеличивая. Простая спортивная модель, черного цвета, без тюнинга.

– Не страшно, – она протянула Эдварду свой шлем. Он был один, так что важнее безопасность пассажира. – Тут у тебя не особенно выгодное положение. Я могу легко сбросить тебя, если что-то будет не так, – то ли пошутила, то ли поставила угрозу: тон слишком спокойный. Волосы у Анны не слишком длинные – вечно лохматое каре до плеч – но она всё равно убрала их в хвост, надела на руки перчатки без пальцев и легко запрыгнула за руль. – Садись. Я пошутила про то, что сброшу.

Эдвард запрокинул голову и рассмеялся, открывая свой большой рот, громко, совсем чуточку нервно. Полу-шутка Ани гладила где-то под ребрами.

Смех звучит иначе, чем со сцены – более искренне, без манерности, ужимок. Он будто вырывается из груди, из сердца и звенит, отражаемый эхом улицы. И снова это напоминает о том, как много жизни, энергии в Эдварде, как много неукротимого веселья и даже, наверное, доброты в нем. Общение – это ведь не преступление, и, если по какой-то причине Кинастон решил подружиться с ней, было бы жестоко издеваться над его желаниями, манипулировать ими. В конце концов, у нее не так уж и много друзей, чтобы пренебрегать такой возможностью.

Кинастон, серьезно поджав губы, застегнул пальто на две пуговицы, чтобы не было риска, что оно раскроется в движении, глупо покрутил в руках шлем.

Шагина уже сидит, такая быстрая, решительная, а у него в руках незнакомая, странная вещь, тяжелая и твердая. Прежде Эдварду не доводилось... Ну ничего, парик же он надевает.

И стриженая голова втискивается в шлем, там узко, обито чем-то мягким – и действительно защищенно.

Эдвард никогда этого не делал, но перед Аней не хочет сплоховать. Он перекинул длинную ногу через сиденье – и опустился позади нее. Сегодня выбор одежды упал на голубые узкие джинсы, обтягивающие стройные ноги, и светлые кроссовки. И, если не брать во внимание его рост, сторонний наблюдатель мог принять их за подруг. Девушки сейчас как одна бегали в пальто, джинсах и кроссовках. Шагина в своих берцах и повседневном минимализме – тоже женственностью не лучилась. Здесь она, честно сказать, выполняла роль парня. Это осознание подкатывало к горлу Кинастона, душило восторгом. Но он прекрасно помнил, что Аня довольна тем, кем родилась – женщиной. Она ничего не путает, она всё прекрасно знает.

Но сейчас она впереди, за рулем, а он сзади. И его изящные руки находят положение у нее на животе. Шагина там, под своей защитой из одежды – такая маленькая.

Эд оторвал длинные ноги от земли и нашел для них новое положение на «ступенечках» по бокам мотоцикла, название которым не занал, и успех всей поездки от него сейчас никак не зависит. Будоражит... До чертиков.

– Ты слетишь так и без моей помощи, – Шагина подхватывает худую ногу Эдварда под коленом и двигает на сидении ближе к себе.

Взрыкивает мотор, мотоцикл трогается с места, они медленно выезжают с парковки. Кажется, что это заметили несколько коллег, но в данный момент такая деталь кажется мелочью. Кольцо хрупких рук не приносит дискомфорта. Даже через куртку и свитер Шагина ощущает, что они очень теплые – или ей хочется так думать. Но абсолютно точно тепло от того, как он прижимается к ее спине.

Духи в этот раз у Эдварда другие, как чувствует Аня, более сладкие. Аромат приятно щекочет нос. Теперь он станет ассоциацией: с разговором, с ощущением теплоты от крепких объятий, с приятным, до покалывания в груди, чувством предвкушения поездки, адреналина.

Мотоцикл набирает скорость. Они летят мимо магазинов, вдоль набережной реки, рябая поверхность которой блестит от постепенно загорающихся фонарей, мимо размеренно и вяло проезжающих автобусов и маршруток, которые везут усталых людей в уютный дом, мимо быстрых, но недостаточно для того, чтобы обогнать их, машин, которые сигналят вслед, когда мотоцикл слишком круто их подрезает, мимо церквей, торговых центров, переполненных прохожими Невского и Гостинки – прямо!

На крутых поворотах шины скрипят, но Анна сбрасывает скорость: ведь в этот раз она едет не одна, а значит должна быть аккуратной. Чувство адреналина прекрасно, и куда сильнее может эмоционально встряхнуть, чем общение, но нужно знать меру. Они летят по менее оживленным улицам, где движение уже минимальное, и только проносятся мимо редкие машины, бросая в их сторону отблеск ярко-желтого света фар. Ряды домов сменяются деревьями. Быстро мелькают уже окрашенные в осенние цвета кроны: оранжевая, красная, желтая – всё смешивается в одну линию, а они едут всё быстрее. Вверх! Да и впрямь кажется, что еще немного, и они взлетят, настолько высокая скорость!

Шагина прекрасно знает эти приятные ощущения. Когда даже физически кажется, что все органы внутри сжимаются, а сердце вот-вот вырвется из груди. Это чувство плавного полета, и с ним трудно что-то сравнивать. Разве что – то самое первое ощущение в детстве, когда сильно раскачиваешься на качелях, вот-вот вылетишь, но руки крепко держат прутья, и ты скользишь в воздухе. Вверх-вниз.

Справа показывается кромка залива, и Анна постепенно сбавляет скорость. До того уровня, что, если она сейчас крикнет, даже через шлем Эдвард услышит.

– Попробуй отпустить руки! Я не буду ехать быстро, а так сложится впечатление, что летишь! – и она еще немного сбавляет скорость, чтобы это было точно безопасно.

Шлем закрывает часть обзора и также часть лица, поэтому не видно, как Эдвард улыбается.

Так вот ты какая, Анна Шагина. Комета на дороге, скромная девушка с огромным потенциалом, самостоятельная, сильная, быстрая.

И готовая поделиться ощущением, которое обычно бережешь для себя. Полет.

Эдвард не отвечает, а просто расцепляет пальцы, до этого сплетенные между собой. У него отличное чувство физики тела, баланса, поэтому реально слететь он не боится, уже смекнув за поездку, как нужно наклоняться и переносить вес тела.

Руки расходятся, замирают в воздухе по бокам от Ани, а потом немного отходят назад, как крылья. В животе схватывает особенно сильно. Это похоже на секс. Мать твою, это похоже на секс. Как будто он вот-вот... Мотоцикл ухает под горку, и Эдвард вскрикивает восторженно, слегка запрокидывая голову. Первое «у-хуу!» переходит в веселый вопль. Ему нравится. Нравится очень сильно. Шлем слегка давит на щеки, потому что он широко улыбается.

От чужого крика волной по аниной коже идут мурашки. Ее нельзя назвать особенно чуткой к чужим переживаниям, но с губ срывается ответный крик, и схожее ощущение восторга, разделенное на двоих, пьянит сильнее коньяка.

Наглотавшись этого ощущения – он снова обнимает Шагину. И это выходит почти естественно. И если бы не шлем, был бы большой соблазн прижаться лицом к плечу, к разметавшемуся рыже-русому каре, потереться благодарно. Но хорошо, что на нем шлем. И он просто возвращается в приличное положение. И счастливый, со сладко бьющимся сердцем, дает себя довезти до места назначения. Слезает, чувствуя, что его неуклюже заносит от контакта с землей.

– Оп! Оп-оп, стою! – шлем снят, Эдвард долго выдыхает. – О, это было так круто! Мне и по городу понравилось, и тут! Ради такого, – он грозит мотоциклу длинным пальцем, – стоит зарабатывать, да! Как человек, который не умеет водить, я польщен!

Аня смотрит на слегка шатающегося после поездки Эда. В его глазах тот же пьяный блеск. Сейчас, под вечерним небом, его глаза кажутся не такими чистыми, прозрачными, они намного темнее, что вызывают ассоциацию с абсентом. На вкус кажется редкостной гадостью, но это только если не уметь пить правильно. Алкоголь, который в буквальном смысле отрывает от реальности – Эдварду подходит. Он умеет играть и вести себя так, что ты забываешь о самом себе и погружаешься в тот мир, который он создает словами, интонацией, манерой говорить, изящными движениями.

Анна смотрит недолго: холодное самообладание быстро возвращается к ней, хотя и улыбка никуда не исчезает. Делить с кем-то сильные переживания оказалось не так болезненно.

– Хорошо держишься. Меня в первую поездку укачало, – справившись с замками на дисковых тормозах, чтобы мотоцикл не угнали, Аня оставляет его у обочины и спускается к заливу. – Если честно, не ожидала, что тебе понравится. Думала, попросишь остановиться еще в городе. Быстро ехали ведь.

К заливу вел небольшой склон. Не слишком крутой, но зато весь в корягах, за которые очень легко зацепиться и полететь вниз. Но Шагина всё равно беззаботно быстро сбегает к пляжу. Тяжелые ботинки утопают и пачкаются в сыром песке. Было лучше взять заранее с собой что-то, что помогло бы им согреться. Но поздно об этом думать.

– Попрошу остановиться? – Кинастон, ощущавший в теле отголоски радостного адреналина, рассмеялся снова, не так громко, вынужденный сосредоточиться на спуске к воде. – Я выгляжу таким изнеженным? О нет, именно я в светлой обуви согласился на пляж поехать, только чтобы ты во мне не сомневалась! – заявил с патетикой, выбравшись на ровное место.

– Вот, смотри. Мне кажется, прекрасная сцена, – она обвела рукой пустой пляж. На горизонте горел закат, слабо плескалась вода: вечерний шторм еще не поднялся, волны были спокойными. – Здесь нет костюмов или грима, но зато больше свободы... Наверное. Мне так кажется, – Шагина повернула голову к Эдварду, взглядом спрашивая будто «А тебе?».

Она достала из кармана пачку сигарет и протянула ее Эду, предлагая угоститься. Кинастон улыбнулся, принимая знак внимания, жестом попросил зажигалку, закурил. Дома у него лежала пачка с пропитанным ванилью фильтром, от которого губы сладкие, а тут горло наполнилось горечью чистого табака. Но дым грел. И внимание грело.

– Часто выбираешься на природу?

Эдвард не стал раскрывать этот вопрос, продолжая его догадками насчет того, пишет ли Шагина на природе стихи или просто от нее подзаряжается. По блестящим глазам и так было видно, что любит.

– Всегда, как есть возможность уехать как можно дальше от города. А ты больше любишь город? – вопрос не задевает никаких болезненных тем, вот и ответ находится легко. Есть ли в этом заслуга поездки, что слегка обострила чувства, спокойный пейзаж вечернего залива или еще какая-то скрытая причина, но напряжения больше не было, иголки спрятаны, рычать не хочется.

– Это не то чтобы сознательный выбор, – повел плечами Кинастон, переводя взгляд на воду. – Не привык выбираться, не с кем, вот и провожу в городе всё время.

Он чувствовал себя городским ребенком, но мощь стихии, ласкающей его плавным дыханием воды, отсветами золота на коже и сиреневатыми тенями, красивее любой картины импрессионистов – не могла оставлять равнодушным.

– Что ты хочешь сыграть? У меня были для тебя мысли тогда, в первый раз, но сейчас ты мешаешь мне карты, – абсентовые глаза прищурились, дым полетел вверх. – Нам надо двигаться, иначе быстро замерзнем. Как насчет какого-то взаимодействия?

Шагина опускает взгляд на его белые кроссовки, усмехается в ворот своего свитера, который поднимает высоко, чтобы не продувало шею. Неужели у такого общительного человека не может быть друзей? Она внимательно смотрит на него. Эдвард слишком изящный для таких приключений, и от этой мысли тяжело избавиться.

Вот он стоит здесь, сжимая в костлявых пальцах сигарету, весь слишком тонкий и хрупкий для сильного ветра, но между тем очень стойкий. В чужой изнеженности Анна не видела ничего плохого, а Эдварду это даже шло: он мог быть нежным, чувствительным и даже немного капризным, но при том не вызывать своим поведением ощущение, что все ужимки – фарс. Именно подобный баланс и заинтересовал Анну при первой встрече в театре.

– О, я снова всё порчу, какая досада, – явно без сожаления произнесла Аня и пожевала фильтр сигареты. Этюд придумать несложно, но сложнее помнить о том, что он должен выводить из зоны комфорта. Шагина слегка щурится.

– Насколько критично для тебя испачкать одежду? – прежде, чем предложить, спросила Анна. – Раз есть необходимость согреться, сцена должна быть активной.

Эдвард предложил в этот раз ей быть душевным хирургом и попытаться вытащить что-то наружу. Может, даже из его собственной души.

– Можешь попробовать от меня убежать. Я даже дам тебе несколько минут, если найдешь, где здесь спрятаться. Идея банальная. Убийца и жертва. Но, может быть, в итоге роли и поменяются. На импровизацию, – Шагина делала слишком большие затяжки и быстро скуривала сигарету, а затем с легким интересом посмотрела в глаза Эдварду. – Побежишь?

Глаза Эдварда округлились, он задрал брови – и с таким выражением выслушал Аню. Испачкать одежду? Что она хочет, по песку кататься? Он и сам думал о догонялках. То ли закрепившаяся визуальная ассоциация резвящихся на пляже людей, то ли желание заняться с Шагиной какой-то альтернативой традиционных прикосновений – психологическим, мать его, танцем, к которому Эдвард приучил себя относиться серьезно. Но это...

Сигарета подрагивает в тонких пальцах, ветер и прохлада делают ее нестатичной. Брови Кинастона медленно опускаются, на лице появляется понимающая ухмылка.

– Один раз живем, – фыркает он, хотя джинсы жалко. Больше всего жалко пальто и, подумав, он тушит сигарету о камушек, прячет окурок в карман, в удачно забившуюся туда салфетку, снимает пальто и сворачивает его в большой сверток, подкладкой наружу, с нее легче отряхнуть или отстирать грязь. Кладет на землю. На нем как назло кремовый свитер, квадратный, слегка укороченный, с круглым вырезом, так артистично сползающим с плеча на репетициях.

И Эдвард выпрямляется, высокий и тонкий, оглядывается, бросая взгляд себе за спину, на подъем, усыпанный корягами, на Шагину, по лицу которой скользит полоска затухающего заката. От воды отражаются блики, делая ее взгляд абсолютно прозрачным. Эдвард улыбается, разворачивается и уходит быстрым шагом. А потом и правда бежит. Через сколько-то метров берег поворачивает, и он тоже уходит влево, удерживаясь ближе к склону и теряя Шагину из виду.

Игра на выживание, значит? Ладно. Впереди маячат несколько сосен, но Эдвард в белом будет отлично заметен среди них. Впрочем, там еще один поворот склона. Прохладный воздух морозит горло. Это сущее безумие, но он уже высматривает подлесок погуще.

Вновь она возвращается к мысли – почему у него, солнечного и яркого, нет друзей. К таким солнечным и светлым людям всегда тянутся. Люди ведь мотыльки: всё, что греет, то символизирует безопасность. Напрасно Кинастон решил, будто она видит в нем беспринципную стерву – он был воплощением того, что ищут в общении: радость, принятие, открытость. Но, если светишь слишком ярко, недолго перегореть. А такие хрупкие обычно сгорают самыми первыми.

Гори, но не сгорай.

«Слишком много сложных образов, завязывай», – отрывает Аня собственный поток размышлений, пока она наблюдает, как всё дальше и быстрее убегает от нее Эдвард. Нет. Для предстоящей игры ей нужно переключиться на совершенно другие мысли.

Тонкая фигурка Эдварда становится всё меньше и меньше.

Убийца.

Значит, больной человек. Несколько нечестно, может быть, использовать предложение Эдварда как подготовку к новой роли в фильме, но... Шагина закрывает глаза и открывает уже кем-то другим. Взгляд исподлобья, загнанный и озлобленный одновременно. Она кусает себя за щеку с внутренней стороны и быстрым шагом направляется вслед за своей жертвой. Нет больше ни Анны, ни Эдварда. Только охотник и мишень. Быстрый шаг переходит на бег. Бежать по вязкому песку непросто, но она с каждым движением старается ускориться.

У каждого преступника должна быть мотивация. Даже, если это больной человек, что-то непременно послужило катализатором. И причина находится. В самой внешности Эдварда, в его поведении. В этот раз жестокость будет граничить с другим чувством.

Быстрее и быстрее, туда, где в зарослях скрученного от осеннего холода кустарника мелькнул светлый свитер. Шагина не особенно пытается от него спрятаться и бежит прямо, но, к сожалению, недостаточно быстро, чтобы успеть добежать до того момента, как ее жертва сменит убежище.

– Сколько лет тебе, мой странник, если ты сгубил всех дев? – хриплым, слегка дрожащим голосом, будто вот-вот рассмеется или расплачется, напевает Аня. Конечно, так она сразу выдает свое приближение. Но чужой страх и биение сердца – лучшие ориентиры. – Ты придешь к ней утром ранним, о своей любви пропев.

Аня двигается достаточно быстро, и Эдвард также достаточно быстро понимает, что выносливость здесь пригодится. У него отличная физическая форма, но бег по пересеченной местности не входит в те упражнения, которые он выполняет часто. Он выше, у него длиннее ноги, но Аня настойчивая, даже лучше сказать – упрямая.

От ее голоса, от песни, которую он не знает, но которая так кстати всплыла у нее в голове – горло неприятно сдавливает. Или это сказался быстрый шаг, бег, подъем. Здесь тихо. Он немного отошел от берега, шума волн не слышно, только ветер перебирает темнеющую листву. Трудно оставаться незаметным.

Шагина замолкает и останавливается, внимательно вслушиваясь в шорохи. Ее руки слегка подрагивают. На лице будто бы и ласковая улыбка, но любви в ней нет и тени: только что-то гнетущее, звериное и злое. По-настоящему злое. Она замечает фигуру Эдварда, но сперва намеренно делает вид, что просто ходит рядом.

– Почему ты убегаешь? Мне казалось, что мы подруги, – она вздыхает обижено, тяжело, но только лицо не изменяется: нездоровая тревожность становится всё более явной. – Неужели ты меня обманула? Ты сказала, что мы будем всегда вместе. Куда же ты теперь? – она даже шмыгнула носом и подошла ближе к убежищу Эдварда.

– Ты неправильно поняла, – выдыхает он, когда становится понятно, что его видят. – Я всё еще твоя подруга. Я всё еще люблю тебя, как подругу и хочу быть с тобой!

Он играет этюд, выдумывая на ходу, и голос ломается, испуганный, с тона, каким пытаются успокоить больного, срывается в дрожащий.

– Если это из-за него, то ты должна понимать, это само собой вышло! Я не соблазняла его, не хотела его рядом, он сам... Если бы я знала, что он нравится тебе, то никогда бы не стала иметь с ним дела!

– Значит, на самом деле, тебе я не нравлюсь, – она медленно повернулась и встретилась взглядом с Эдом. Между ними было значительное расстояние, и у него был момент убежать. Да и не собиралась Аня догонять его так быстро.

Пятясь, Эдвард заставляет себя шевелить губами, импровизирует, находя самую простую и понятную линию, которая могла быть между подругами. Но внутри шевелится что-то темное, сложное, что-то слишком реальное для простого этюда.

– Или ты не поняла, что я... Не девушка? Он тоже сначала не понимал…

Не договорил, поставленный голос Шагиной прерывает:

– Значит, ты просто лживая сука, а лгуньи должны умирать, – если взглядом можно было причинять вред, то с Кинастона явно сейчас сдирали им кожу. Звериная усмешка и смех – грудной, тяжелый, нервный, и через мгновение Аня уже бежит через заросли на Эдварда.

Рывок. Хрустят кусты. Эдвард реагирует, сначала подается спиной вперед, потом разворачивается и бежит, пытаясь не врезаться в деревья. Он прикладывает усилия, чтобы оторваться от Ани, которая с места сорвалась очень резво. И ему совершенно неясно: если он остановится, она тоже притормозит – или просто собьет его с ног.

Обернувшись на три четверти, видя Шагину в пяти метрах от себя, он отбегает, постоянно озираясь, и почти выкрикивает:

– Почему ты злишься, скажи!

Фраза с придыханием, и Эд понимает с большой ясностью: ему страшно.

Или он хорошо изображает страх?

Шагиной, которая, как он точно сказал, надевает на себя роли, под костюмом ее нового образа немного даже тревожно за то, что происходит на живой сцене. Но больше, конечно, любопытно: хоть это жестоко, но до дрожи, которая еще бывает разве что у ученых, которые наблюдают через микроскоп за активной жизнью бактерий или в телескоп за скоплениями звезд, да еще у детей, в тот краткий миг, когда они разворачивают новогодний подарок, увлекательно.

И сердце сильно мучает восторг таинственной неизведанности. Интересно изучать его мимику: пластичное лицо очень живо передает эмоции. Будто нет того, что он не может исполнить. Не играет, а живет. И вдруг подумалось: если каждый раз живет жизнь своих персонажей, то умирает вместе с ними каждый раз, когда наступает время расстаться с проектом?

А героиня ощущает иное. Смех – вот ответ на все фразы. О, они такие нелепые, жалкие и очень лживые. Смех заливистый, слишком громкий. Анна перестает бежать – и идет следом за Эдвардом вприпрыжку, как беззаботный ребенок. Очень злой, агрессивный и бессердечный.

– Врешь, врешь, врешь. Ты так много врешь, моя любимая подружка, – голос слегка дрожит, как натянутая струна, но Шагина пока не совершает импульсивных движений. Дразнит. – Он здесь играет тоже совсем не ту роль, что ты думаешь, – Шагина перестает прыгать и просто быстро идет. – Ты действительно уделяла ему слишком много времени. Слишком. Много. Времени, – в голосе обида смешивается со злостью. – Но ведь ты моя подруга, а не его, правильно? Он мешал нам. Он ссорил нас. Он... Был слишком близок с тобой, хотя не имел права. Он ведь обидел тебя, да, когда узнал? – и даже беспокойство в голосе звучит болезненно нездорово. – И именно поэтому сдох! – смешок, затем волной по нарастающей звучит хохот.

Анна снова бежит за Эдвардом. Намного быстрее, чем прежде.

Она курит, а поэтому легко выдыхается, но догнать действительно важно. Рывок, Шагина выкидывает руку перед, цепляется пальцами за ткань свитера. Слышится треск, но, кажется, свитер не рвется. Аня хватает его за руку и дергает с такой силой, чтобы ее хватило для того, чтобы уронить Эдварда на песок и опуститься тут же рядом, на колени.

– Так это была ты! – вылетает изо рта Кинастона, согласно его придуманной на ходу роли. Он смотрит недоверчиво, испуганно, зло. Потом неверяще качает головой. – Этого не может быть...

В маленькой руке столько силы. И он летит на пол, не потому, что должен упасть, не потому что хочет, а потому что замешкался из-за того, что сказала Аня.

«Он обидел тебя, когда узнал».

Эдвард летит боком на землю, на песок, смешанный с еловыми иголками и желтоватой листвой кустарника, а сам падает... На диванчик в уютном закутке кафе. Его оттолкнули сильные мужские руки. Мужчина пьян. Мужчина клялся ему в любви, а теперь мужчина понимает, что перед ним тоже мужчина. И Эдварду страшно. Потому что за простым отвращением может начаться то, что он не сможет прекратить.

Насилие.

– Он мешал, и его не стало, я думала, что ты будешь рада, что никто не мешает дружбе, – одной рукой Шагина сжимает запястье, как будто вот-вот сломает, а второй, на контрасте, тянется к гладко стриженой голове, чтобы погладить. – Но ты не рада. И, кажется, не ценишь совсем этот поступок, – взгляд лихорадочно мечется по лицу Эдварда. В нем какое-то болезненное одиночество, но больше одержимость. – Почему? Этого не достаточно? Не достаточно того, чтобы быть твоей лучшей подругой? – голос задрожал. – Или у тебя есть кто-то лучше меня? Та костюмерша? – она делает паузу, ожидая ответа. – Страшно? Прости. Ты же моя дорогая подруга. Я не люблю только, когда мне врут, – ладонь с макушки сместилась на лицо, и Аня слегка хлопнула по щеке Эдварда. – Не волнуйся, той костюмерши тоже скоро не будет. Ты хочешь со мной дружить, ты назвала меня своим самым близким другом, родным человеком, значит, мы должны быть только вдвоем. Никто не будет мешать. А они... Всегда мешают, да? – она говорила много, сбивчиво, нервно, как человек, который находится почти в состоянии истерики. – Мы же подруги, да? Ты на меня не злишься? Я просто хочу тоже дружить с тобой, – Шагина болезненно дружелюбно посмотрела на Кинастона и протянула руку, чтобы помочь подняться. – Вставай. Мы поедем домой, ты скажешь этой дряни, что не хочешь ее видеть, и никто больше не помешает нашей дружбе, – безумная улыбка стала шире.

– Хватит, не трогай меня!

Он повысил голос, оперся на руки и отполз немного, вырвавшись из тисков рук и поглаживаний. Получив по щеке, он округлил глаза и своим настоящим голосом дивы выдал громко:

– Ты сдурела?!

Праведный гнев придал сил – и Эдвард переместился на одно колено, как в низкий старт.

– Черта-с-два я с тобой пойду! Ты же больная. Глянь на себя!

У Шагиной получалось отменно. Она придумывала длинную стройную басню про девицу-маньяка. И поначалу напуганный Эдвард почти решился согласиться на абьюз и пойти с ней. Но... Собственный опыт, пережитый в молодости, подсказывал бороться. Даже если это безрассудно. Даже если логичнее согласиться вернуться с ней домой – и там сдать санитарам.

– Да, я на тебя злюсь! – продолжил он, поднимаясь понемногу. – Злюсь, потому что это ты лживая тварь, а не я! Ты больна. И так долго притворялась вменяемой. О, как я злюсь! Вот подсунуло же мироздание подружку! Это потому, что я себя так низко ценю. Карма. Ага, кто станет дружить с ненастоящей девкой! Доверилась первой встречной. И вот! ...Что? Где у тебя нож? Ну? Или голыми руками?!

Аня вздрагивает от каждого слова, будто Эд не отвечал ей, а с каждой фразой отвешивал звонкую пощечину. Сильнее, сильнее и сильнее.

Губы поджимаются в обиде. Ее дорогая подруга, почему она так поступает? Почему не хочет быть с ней? Ведь она столько делает для безопасности. А в итоге, в итоге...

Грудь болезненно сдавливает. Шагина делает несколько жадных вздохов, а воздуха всё равно не хватает. Гнев и сожаление когтистыми лапами сдавливают их, перекрывая доступ к кислороду. Грудь болезненно жжет, Шагина беспомощно открывает рот в немом крике, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Вместо слов вырывается сдавленное кряхтение, вместо всхлипа слез – сдавленное бульканье.

Аня обнимает себя за плечи, затем за шею, начинает медленно раскачиваться и душить себя. Губы слабо шевелятся, будто в молитве или, может быть, в проклятье. Чем быстрее она раскачивается, давя на свое горло и царапая кожу ногтями, тем отчетливее слышно то, что она бормочет. Единственное слово – «монстр».

Царапины от ногтей Аня оставляет на себе настоящие и почти не чувствует боли: увлеклась и забылась. Костюм образа становятся плотнее к коже, она воспринимает ситуацию более остро.

– Считаешь меня чудовищем? – Аня перестает шататься. Голос низкий, почти не женский. Она полностью закрывает от Эдварда лицо и впивается в собственные щеки ногтями. – Считаешь мразью, тварью? – руки она медленно убирает, на бледных щеках розовые полосы от ногтей. Шагина не мигает, она смотрит исподлобья и улыбается. Замирает в этой эмоции на долгие секунды, даже кажется, что не дышит.

– Нож... Нож... – и Аня действительно достает нож. Маленький, складной. Хватает Эдварда за руку и сует ему нож, приставляет его руку к своему горлу. – Защищаешься? Ну, давай. Это как убить больную собаку, а я же тварь, да? – она наклоняется низко, но не слишком: всё же, бессознательно соблюдает дистанцию. – Так докажи, что ты лучше. Избавь мир от чудовища, – глаза болезненно блестят. – Посмотри-ка, посмотри, ножичек-то весь в крови. Мягко в тело он вошел, легко брюхо распорол, – дразнит его Аня.

И снова смеется, почти надавливая чужой рукой на свое горло. Она действительно слишком увлеклась и забыла о том, что рядом с ней живой человек.

– Давай. Ведь в прошлый раз он был сильнее. Ну, же, смелее. Одно движение, – Шагина смотрит безумно и не мигает.

Шагина хотела себе свободную сцену, она ее получила.

Внутри грудной клетки Эдварда всё холодеет. И не только потому, что становится опасно темно, последние блики солнца исчезают, уступая место серо-синим сумеркам. А потому что Аня пугает.

Он видел с ней пару фильмов и поражался метаморфозе, которая происходит, когда она перестает улыбаться, сосредотачиваться и – опционально – слетает с катушек.

Вероятно, Кинастон идиот, потому что недооценил мощь воздействия ее сорванных тормозов вживую.

Потрясенный, он некоторое время может только смотреть на перочинный нож, который глухо мерцает в сумерках у самой шеи Шагиной.

...Бицепсы на обеих руках вздулись, налились кровью венки на худых руках. Это свитер у Эдварда был мягкий и приятный к телу, а само тело было способно обрести серьезную твердость. Он сначала напрягает руку, чтобы не порезать кожу, а потом вырывается из цепких пальцев, второй рукой крепко берет ее за плечо и отодвигает. Видно плохо. У Эдварда небольшой минус, в сумерках ему не классно. Насилу сложив нож, он сжимает его в кулаке и грозно смотрит на Шагину.

– Аня, стоп! Хватит-хватит. Тебя занесло. ...Слышишь меня? Не заставляй себя по щекам хлестать, – не встает, так и держит ее на вытянутой руке, сохраняя зрительный контакт. – И не был он сильнее. Не было ничего.

Таланта у Ани много. Но, кажется, много и того, в чем она не отдает себя отчета. Выдохнуть пока не удается. Это она только что тряслась и называла себя монстром. Реальность с игрой смешалась, Кинастон не на шутку волнуется.

Голос Эдварда не наигранный, но он доносится приглушенно, словно правда проникает сквозь толщу надетого на Аню костюма. Сердце бьется всё так же быстро, дыхание неровное. Невероятно тяжело сразу выйти из роли. Костюм всегда немного прирастает к коже, его больно отдирать.

Глаза, которые только что сверкали яростью, становятся пустыми, потухшими, как раскаленные угли, на которые плеснули воду. Шагина смотрит будто на Эдварда, но совсем не видит его лица или не понимает, что она видит перед собой. Буря внутри медленно оседает: это ведь не ее чувства, она заигралась, поверила в собственную выдуманную историю.

Анна отодвигается на песке от руки и закрывает лицо, медленно и голубого дышит. Еще сколько-то молчания, и Шагина выглядит почти прежней собой. Почти – потому что смотрит на Эдварда слегка виновато.

– Извини, я не всегда могу вовремя остановиться, – снова спокойный, флегматичный тон.

Эдвард выглядит бледным и встревоженным, даже немного строгим. В сумерках его бледная кожа напоминает ей мрамор. Усиливает это худоба Кинастона: тени резко очерчивают выступающие скулы, впалые щеки, изогнутую в недовольстве линию губ. Он напоминает сейчас героя какой-то эпической картины, изображающей мифологический сюжет: растерянный, взволнованный, но даже в этом по-своему гармоничный. И, может быть, даже красивый. Шагина осматривает не только его лицо, но и шею, руки, на которых могли остаться от нее увечья. Она отползает в сторону еще немного.

– Ты в порядке?

– Я да, вроде, – Эдвард старается держать более мягкий тон, но это трудно. В руке тяжесть перочинного ножа, и он визуализирует, как отдает его Ане, попутно спрашивая, на кой черт она его с собой таскает.

В первый момент ему хочется покинуть это место, просто развернуться и уйти. Наверное, такие же ощущения были у Шагиной, когда он втянул ее в свой фарс с женой офицера. Но отсюда так просто не выберешься. На виске стучит венка, и в крови бьется: почему мы не можем нормально?

Стараясь как-то заземлиться, Эд осматривает себя. Грязный. Но жить можно.

– Ты как? Ты себя страшно схватила. И трясло тебя серьезно. Я за тебя испугался, – произнес Кинастон очень честно. Потом губы поджал. Рот у него быть чуточку ассиметричный.

Протянув сложенный нож Ане, он помялся, пересев на корточки.

– Я бы тебя хотел обнять, но уже выучил, что не надо, – он шмыгнул носом, чувствуя, как теряет тепло, аккумулированное во время бега. – Скажи... Ань. Тебя не... насиловали? Ты прости за вопрос. Мне просто кажется, тебя трогал когда-то мужчина. И оно до сих пор звучит ужасным чем-то. И во мне отзывается. ...Или мы заигрались.

Анна следит за каждым его движением, по которым старается понять, что на самом деле чувствует Эдвард. Его улыбка как нервный росчерк по бумаге. Щеки у него покраснели, глаза слезятся (хочется верить, что только от холода). Его плечи тяжело поднимаются и опускаются при вздохе, изящные руки воспринимаются каменными: напряжение от пережитого не ушло.

Шагина хмурит брови. Получается, что она так сильно бессознательно обиделась за ту игру, что отомстила сейчас? Но ведь это неправда. Если обижалась, то уже забыла. И ничего не хотела болезненного делать. Только слишком увлеклась игрой, поверила эмоциям, вжилась в историю. С ней это случается на съемках. На весь период игры она не снимает костюм образа, не снимает еще много недель и после конца проекта. А сейчас ее увлечение ролью едва не стоило жизни.

Шагина молча поднимает нож с песка и прячет в карман. Хмурится, мотает головой, опровергая догадку Эдварда:

– Эта сценка – это просто о созависимых отношениях. Ну. Знаешь, когда ревнуют тебя к друзьям, семье даже, когда человек считает, что у тебя не может быть личного времени, а если оно есть, значит, ты его не любишь. Нарушение личных границ и своих собственных. Одержимость, – Аня повернулась к нему снова. Лицо ее было усталым, так всегда бывает после сильного эмоционального напряжения: апатия и вялость.

– Больше таких ситуаций не повторится, и тебе не придется переживать это снова, – Шагина серьезна. Она смотрит так, как может только смотреть человек, что дает клятву. И не просто другому человеку, а словно перед высшей силой, перед Богом. Нельзя мучить хороших людей, нельзя обижать. Она молчит и задумчиво смотрит вниз, будто нет ничего интереснее песка.

Напряженное сосредоточение, с которым Эд слушал Аню, постепенно ушло, он рассеянно улыбнулся.

– Да, абьюз или что-то вроде, я понял. Крайняя, нездоровая степень привязанности, страшная ревность вплоть до убийства. У тебя круто вышло это прочувствовать. Пойдем. Вставай-вставай. Руку дать? Интересно, у меня там пальто совсем ледяное?

Аня встает сама, начиная переживать, чтобы Эдвард и правда не простудился, бормочет:

– Если хочешь, я отвезу тебя домой или до метро. Или, если не очень комфортно находиться, оплачу такси. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать в качестве извинений, – Шагина еще немного промолчала, думая об этом. – И свитер новый куплю, если этот не отстирается.

– Да ну его, свитер, я уже не хочу такой же, – фыркнул Эдвард, поднимаясь на ноги, плечи расправил, красуясь в грязном свитере, как на показе, что становилось ясно: он и в мешке из-под картошки будет отлично смотреться.

Эдвард кое-как ориентируется в сумерках, возвращается к воде. Опустошение захлестывает и его, в груди пусто и тихо, но он повторяет с улыбкой:

– Ты на вопрос не ответила. Так… Было что-то ужасное в прошлом?

– Когда ты упал на песок, мне захотелось задать тебе тот же вопрос, – отозвалась Аня. – Потому что на секунду – у тебя стало такое выражение лица, словно вспомнил что-то. И это было уже не игрой. Мне показалось? – вместо ответа на вопрос Анна задала новый. Становилось холодно, и Шагина спрятала нос в вороте свитера.

– Били, Анюта, но не насиловали.

– И прости. Я не вижу в тебе мужчину… – Аня прерывается, пораженная. Сказала лишнего опять, глупая.

Всё еще сложно было различать, когда его эмоции были реальными, а когда это было защитной реакцией на психологический дискомфорт. Но, может быть, ей и не нужно это понимать? Они посторонние друг другу люди, и нечего пытаться нарушить чужие границы. Не зря говорят, что чужая душа – потемки. Только больше ран можно нанести, если пытаться что-то узнать. Таким варварским способом.

Били. Беспощадное воображение, которое было всё еще воспаленным после недавней игры, рисует живые картины того, как мог в этот момент страдать Эдвард, что это страшно, когда тебе причиняет вред тот, кому ты доверял. Это не менее страшно, чем, когда тебя бьет враг. Перед мысленным взором мелькают, как кадры со старой пленки, картины того, как он мог беспомощно закрываться от удара, а следом противоположное – отчаянно пытался отбиться.

Реальный Эдвард уже разворачивается к ней лицом, приложив манерно изломанную руку к груди и описав головой вопросительный полукруг:

– Как это ты не видишь во мне мужчину! Как?! – глаза и рот округляются. – Быть! Такого! Не может!

Он взмахивает кистью руки под каждое слово, собирает горсть, как испанская танцовщица во время фламенко. Потом, увидев место, откуда они пришли, по-птичьи взмахивает руками. И, добежав, путается в пальто.

…Он так беспечно улыбается, словно сам факт того, что его били – обыденность. Что еще более жутко. Запоздало Шагина подумала о том, что, быть может, необходимо было обнять Эдварда, но уже поздно.

– Щщщерт, оно ледяное! Аня, поехали в ближайшее кафе или на заправку, я хочу кипятку!

Когда Шагина с ними поравнялась, он спросил доверительно, с юмором:

– Ты же нас не угробишь? Ты... как?

– Не угроблю, поехали, – тон спокойный. Несколько минут она смотрит еще на его веселое лицо, на озорной взгляд темно-зеленых глаз, смотрит так, как будто хочет что-то спросить, но какая-то неведомая сила сковала горло, и теперь нельзя произнести даже звука.

До заправки они добираются меньше, чем за десять минут. Можно было и быстрее, но Анна обещала не угробить, а оттого ехала медленно. Ассортимент кофе и чая был небольшим: заправка – не кафетерий. Ее внутренне убранство больше напоминало отделение больницы: белые стены и такой же белый кафельный пол. Пахло здесь, правда, не больницей, а ароматизатором для автомобилей. Ни музыки, ни других людей, только суровый взгляд кассира в спину, но Анна почти не чувствовала этого. Она сосредоточено мешала в бумажном стакане черный кофе без сахара и задумчиво молчала, изредка поглядывая на руки Эдварда.

– Тебе было больно или неприятно в том, что мы отыграли? – спросила Шагина тот вопрос, о котором думала еще на заливе. Она потерла саднящие царапины на шее.

Эдварду было сто раз наплевать, что помещение не блещет роскошью, он грел руки о чашку и медленно приподнимался с пятки на носок, разминая замерзшие ступни. В неприветливом больничном свете он выглядел немного помято, скулы впалые, глаза и нос порозовели. Он поднял взгляд на Аню, выплывая из собственных дум, потер пальцами переносицу.

– Неприятно? Да. Конечно. Такая сцена не может быть приятной. Я спросил тебя про насилие... – слова бегут споро, мелодично, потоком. – Спросил про насилие, потому что оказался не в безопасности. Ты таскаешь с собой нож. Это даже забавно. Понимаю, вещь не последняя по надобности. Но почему не перцовый баллончик? Не надо, не отвечай. Это ерунда. Я почувствовал себя, как любая девушка, идущая по улице от незнакомца. Довольно беззащитным, не знающим, что на уме у человека позади. Когда одеваешься в драг...

Он открыл глаза, убрал руку от лица – и отпил еще горячего чаю.

– Никогда не можешь быть уверен, что мужчина не примет тебя за легкую мишень для секса, которая дает просто потому, что ненастоящая женщина никому не нужна. Либо не пожелает... Выместить на тебе какие-то свои грани ненависти. Избить или убить. Такие случаи были. Представители меньшинств уязвимы. Моральные уроды... К нам цепляются.

Он посмотрел на Аню устало, но всё-таки улыбнулся.

А Шагина смотрела в его глаза. Спокойные, внимательные зеленые глаза. Снова она подумала, что за этой улыбкой скрывается невероятная сила: он одинок, но решился бороться за то, кем является, кем себя чувствует, кем хочет быть. Как бы больно и страшно ни было, в одиночестве (если вспомнить слова про отца), не сдается. Сколько на самом деле боли, грусти и ран он пережил, сколько ударов вынес, а всё равно у него хватает душевных сил, чтобы улыбаться, а не ненавидеть мир, чтобы попытаться помогать другим, а не выпускать колючки.

– То, что ты не видишь во мне мужчину... Это наверное даже хорошо. Потому что я не напоминаю тех опасных мудаков. Но к чему ты это сказала, Ань? Это было внезапно. Я, честно говоря, думал, что ты наоборот – не видишь во мне женщину. Не знаю... Я же не выгляжу... Мне казалось, в театре все понимают меня как Эдварда... Ну, Эдварда в платье. ...В остальном сцену я пережил без травм. Надо отдать тебе должное ты очень жуткая. И эти царапины... Обработать бы надо. Дома есть что-то типа Мирамистина? Или помыть мылом и пантенол сверху.

Задумчивость во взгляде Анны сменилась восхищением – совершенно искренним, будто Анна смотрела на героя. Впрочем, в каком-то смысле, так и было. В хрупком сосуде невероятная мощь. Анна слабо, очень незаметно, словно боялась, что это привлечет внимание, улыбнулась его внутренней силе и храброй душе.

– Я сказала это к тому, что сценка была не о насилии мужчины над женщиной. А о том, что у абьюза нет пола, – тема была спорная, и Аня боялась сказать то, что приведет их к ссоре. – Я не оправдываю мужчин, но одержимость и жестокость свойственны всем, и с той же силой может быть жестокой, абьюзивной одержимой женщина. И... – Аня как-то неловко пожала плечами. – Потому что у меня была такая подруга. Даже разорвать общение было сложно, потому что она вела себя неадекватно. Угрожала покончить собой. Поэтому отношусь к подругам насторожено, не надо мне больше такой дружбы, – она отпила горячий кофе в несколько глотков и даже не поморщилась. – Заживет, не переживай, – беспечно махнула на себя рукой Аня. О себе она откровенно не заботилась. – А нож это талисман, – Шагина как-то тепло улыбнулась, теплее, чем за всё их общение. – Ты сказал, что я испортила тебе план репетиций. Извини. Может, третий раз всё будет лучше после пережитого, – Аня с вниманием посмотрела на Эдварда. Надо как-то сгладить всё то напряжение, что получилось.

– Эдвард, – Анна не умела обнимать, и в этом смысле была действительно похожа на дикую собаку, но сейчас она аккуратно коснулась его ладони. Даже чай не согрел ледяные руки, а вот у Эдварда мягкие и теплые. – Спасибо за уроки.

Он заметил ее движение – и успел подушечкой большого пальца погладить ее по руке.

– Да брось, – Эдвард улыбнулся снова. – Мы с тобой просто образцово-показательные актеры! Стараемся всё свое свободное время посвятить профессии. И немного по лесу побегать!

Ему стало теплее. От чая. И теплее рядом с Аней. Это было очень странно, потому что на деле они едва ли находили общий язык, они как будто преодолевали непонимание просто упорным выстаиванием под стенами крепости.

– Все разговоры о спорных вещах вроде гендерной дисфории, ориентации или даже веры, – акцент ворвался в речь Эдварда, он поморщился, вспоминая себя студентом, читающим рефераты на двух языках, подбирающим слова, – балансируют между спором и поучением. Я не хочу быть для тебя учителем по части трудной судьбы людей с нестандартным гендером. Ты рядом – и это главное. Все проще. Мы просто люди.

Ты рядом. Это простая фраза, но она звучит особенно. Напряжение, полуконфликтное общение, ее психологическое состояние – Шагина не могла найти точной причины, по которой позволила себе так зациклиться на одной брошенной фразе. «Почему?» – задавалась Аня мысленно вопросом, глядя на то, как тепло улыбается ей Эдвард, хотя ничего хорошего, кроме неприятного напряжения, она ему не принесла. Разве такое общение может быть радостным? Ей слишком много лет, она пыталась научиться слушать людей, понимать, но все не имело никакого успеха: как будто Анна старалась выучить иностранный язык, понимала слова, даже грамматику, но все встречные люди говорили на диалекте, который никак не удавалось выучить. Так и с переживаниями.

– Я не считаю, что таких людей нужно убивать или что они больные, как говорят некоторые люди, что называют себя верующими. Бог учит любить, а не ненавидеть, – она не улыбается и говорит так, словно произносит серьезную аксиому, а не свое отношение. – Но если есть, что мне объяснить, я выслушаю.

Эдвард допил то, что осталось в стакане, дернув кадыком, лихо поставил его на место. Мотнул головой, мол, нет, нечего.

– А насчет игры… Оба этих раза я был девушкой или почти девушкой. Теперь хочу мужскую роль. А ты... Да, ты, с этим памятным ножом, на этом мотоцикле, без макияжа. Ты – чтобы дала всю нежность. Это будет по-настоящему «бог троицу любит». И разрыв шаблона одновременно.

Эдвард достал телефон и вызвал себе такси по геолокации.

– Нам скорее всего в разные стороны, да? – поднял глаза мягко. – Ну, что скажешь? Свиданье в ресторане с соответствующим этюдом?

Задача оказалась намного сложнее, чем прежде. Женственные роли у Анны получались скверно. Или не получались вовсе, и она испытывала искреннее отвращение к своей игре в фильме. Нечего говорить и о жизни: здесь она почти принципиально не вела себя излишне женственно. Что же, тем лучше урок, чем он сложнее.

– Надеюсь, что тогда ресторан останется цел, учитывая динамику этюдов, – слабо кивнув головой, Анна вышла на улицу.

Значит, мужская роль. Что же, социальная роль – это только культурный шаблон, и в его нарушении нет никакого преступления. Даже полезно.

Ночью вокруг было очень тихо. Кажется, здесь редко проезжали машины, что делало это место уединенным и объясняло строгость хозяина, который был, кажется, рад, что они уйдут. При входе Анна это не заметила сразу, а теперь обратила внимание: на противоположной стороне, у дальних колонок, росла клумба с цветами. Название их она не знала, но цветы выглядели красиво. Небольшие, темно-бордового цвета, с оранжевой окантовкой. Сегодня она мужчина, испортивший вечер.

– Иди вперед, я сейчас, – быстрым шагом она направилась сперва за угол, так, чтобы Эдвард не сразу понял, куда она так решительно шагает. Когда Кинастон перестал смотреть в ее сторону, Анна совершила преступление: по-хулигански оборвала клумбу с цветами.

– Держи, дорогая. В качестве извинений за испорченную прогулку, – небольшой, неаккуратный букет она протянула Эдварду.

Метрах в пятнадцати медленно остановилась машина, Эдвард присмотрелся, номер был нужный, его высокую фигуру обрисовали сзади фары дальнего света. Он увидел Аню уже с цветами, быструю (как комета, так он ее назвал мысленно, хотя и земного в Шагиной было так много), выглядевшую очень органично сейчас.

Он всплеснул руками, прижимая их к пальто на груди, хитрый, живой, красочно польщенный.

– Ах, благодарю!

Маленький букетик у него в ладонях, в лодочке из них, прохладные лепестки прижимаются к носу и щеке.

– Если ты моя подруга... То это жест приязни и любви? – брови его сложились мягко, трагично, лицо приняло трогательное выражение, а глаза светились вниманием. – Слышал я выражение. «Бог не был гомофобом».

Мыслимо ли представить Эдварда, который не будет так кокетливо улыбаться, жеманно прижимать руки к груди, смотреть тоскливым, вдумчивым взглядом своих изумрудных глаз. Ведь верно говорят, что это колдовской камень – завораживает, пленяет. В его глазах будто сам кусочек малахита из сокровищницы Хозяйки Медной горы: волшебный, требующий особого отношения, чуткий, мистический материал.

– Приязни и любви. Дружба – тоже форма любви. Самая совершенная, – Шагина кивнула, проговаривая эти слова очень серьезно.

Кинастон ответил любопытством во взгляде. Он наклонился к Ане и правой рукой почти коснулся лица. Движение было очень нежным. Он бы гладил, если бы мог. Но только очерчивал по воздуху контур.

– То, какая ты, – выдохнул почти с трепетом, проговаривая медленно, как нечто очень важное, – как ты чувствуешь себя. Где-то жестче, суровее, чем другие женщины. Как ты отстаиваешь себя. Как не находишь в себе того, что должна априори иметь как женщина – это то же самое, что чувствую я. Поэтому цветы... Не для подруги, не для девушки. А просто... от Анны Шагиной – Эдварду Кинастону. Я сердечно благодарю!

Он развернулся, пошел к машине, заглядывая через плечо, послал от губ мягкий воздушный поцелуй.

– Договоримся о времени! Удачно доехать! – подобрал полы пальто и сел в салон.

Слова о том, что они похожи, вызывали у Ани желание возразить, но она не понимала, почему и чему именно она собирается возразить, просто – странный внутренний протест. Слишком непонятный ей самой, чтобы она позволила ему проявиться в речи. «Я не похожа!» – детские, упрямые слова прозвучали в голове. А сказала Аня другое:

– До встречи, Эд.

Автомобиль унес Кинастона в его квартиру, пахнущую апельсиновым духами от «Ланком», с большим столом, светлой гостиной и советскими пепельницами, а Анна осталась еще долго стоять на дороге и смотреть задумчиво вслед давно скрывшемуся автомобилю.


	3. Chapter 3

Ночь была тревожной.

Дома, в своей маленькой, но теплой и уютной квартире, в которой она всегда ощущала себя безопасно, Анна впервые не могла уснуть. Не помогало ни снотворное, ни музыка, ни молитвы как элемент медитации. В каком-то эмоциональном возбуждении Аня проворочалась до самого утра.

О чем думала – не могла сказать. Это был хаотичный поток размышлений, воспоминаний и отрывков пережитого дня, а стоило только попытаться сосредоточиться на какой-нибудь мысли, тотчас всё исчезало, становилось бредом.

В таком странном состоянии она заснула только под утро и встала слишком поздно для того, чтобы успеть приехать куда-либо вовремя. Пропущенные будильники, звонки от коллег, от режиссера «Отелло», от собственного агента – Шагина торопливо пыталась ответить всем примерно одинаково: «Не умерла, скоро буду на месте». Такси, галоп через все вестибюли, она буквально влетает в зал, но не слишком удачно – врезается в человека, а, учитывая скорость, почти толкает его на пол. Со стуком падает стаканчик с кофе. Шагиной напиток попал только на джинсы, а вот другому не повезло. Аня смотрит вниз – носки атласных туфель, элегантный струящийся шелк платья и...

– Я снова испортила тебе одежду. Господи, костюм. Прости, Эд, – щеки у Шагиной красные, она лохматая и похожа на подстреленного воробья. Но голос спокойный. – Я сама скажу костюмерше. Мне жаль.

– Нужно вешать светофор, – усмехается Кинастон, от неожиданности растерявший драматичный женский тон голоса. Падение ему удалось затормозить о ряды стульев, ухватившись жилистой рукой, но по животу и подолу расползается темное пятно от кофе, словно лихой мазок абстракциониста.

– Всё нормально, мы на сегодня закончили почти. Да и платьев два. Без паники, Аня.

Эдвард без парика, снял по ходу сцены. Он разворачивается и изгибается, как тонкое дерево с гибкими ветвями, но молнию на широкой спине не ухватишь.

– Помоги расстегнуть. Нужно прежде всего замыть. Тогда всё будет нормально, Юлька не сильно поругает.

Словно в замедленном движении шелк платья скользит по его острым плечам, по узкой талии. А ему ведь даже не особенно нужен корсет. Словно премьера балета – каждое движение как элемент танца, даже, если он просто пытается снять платье. Вероятно, что в этом заключается суть колдовства его харизмы: режиссер видит эту пластику, в которой заключена демоническая энергия таланта Эдварда, и не может отказаться от мысли пригласить в спектакль.

Платье раскрывается лепестками, Кинастон вылезает из него полуголым, в черных лосинах, и на животе с рельефным прессом у него золотистые капли кофе.

У него превосходная фигура и идеальная кожа. Ни родинки, ни шрама, ни малейших отметин. Он идеален, мифически притягательный, герой греческих легенд в современности. Его душа – это соединенные сердца нимф Мельпомены и Талии. Эдвард – муза театрального искусства. И вдруг неожиданная мысль: у него незаслуженно мало фотосессий.

– Ань? Ты красная вся. Ты не заболела? – голос у него бархатистый, быстрый, мелодичные нотки пополам с ласковым шорохом связок. – Все волновались. И я тоже... Я же соучастник преступления. Если ты вчера простыла, не прощу себе. Хватило же у нас ума так замерзнуть... Так! Туалет! Туалет! ...Я пойду, наверно, а тебя режиссер ждет, да?

В ушах шумит. Может быть, правда заболела.

– Нет, всё хорошо, не услышала будильник, – почему-то очень неловко смотреть на его голое тело, и Шагина, словно юная девушка, которая впервые узнает о чувствах и влечении, отводит взгляд в сторону и вниз, ругая себя за то, что у нее возникла идея откровенно полюбоваться чужой фигурой. Это некрасиво, неправильно, невежливо.

Эдвард аккуратно расправил платье на вытянутых руках, языком цокнул, и направился к выходу из зала, оглядываясь вопросительно на Шагину. Взгляд внезапно потеплел. Он улыбнулся уголками рта, растягивая подкрашенные губы.

– Том Сойер, – постановил, последний раз глянув на Аню – и вышел.

Шагина не успевает ответить на слова Эда, когда сталкивается с внимательным, тяжелым взглядом режиссера. На нее недовольно смотрел мужчина лет пятидесяти, который относился к той категории людей, которые никогда не выглядят на свой возраст, но, к сожалению, не в лучшую для них сторону. Алкоголь, конфликты с актерами и цензурой сделали из амбициозного молодого режиссера угрюмого ворчуна, который болезненно относился к любому нарушению правил. Удивительно, как с ним уживался Кинастон?

– Я не терплю нарушений, Анна Александровна, и ваш статус не дает вам таких прав. Сначала оспаривать мое решение, какую роль вам дать. А теперь вовсе не являться, – человек, впервые услышавший такой молодой голос, мог засомневаться, что с ним говорит именно этот старик.

– Простите, мне очень жаль, – Шагина уважала всех режиссеров и очень виновато, но со свойственной ей сдержанностью, смотрела на Виктора Павловича.

Его строгий взгляд смягчился, и уже тише он добавил, что «вероятно, это не совсем та постановка, в которой ей комфортно, и лучше будет найти роль, которая не будет мешать раскрыться...». Шагина не спорила и не переживала. Почти. Ее беспокоил тот факт, что Эдвард может ощутить из-за этого вину.

Когда он вернулся, Аня решила не упоминать о случившемся.

– Если я Том Сойер, тогда ты будешь Бекки Тетчер? – произнесла она, присаживаясь на стул в зале.

– Мне нужно погуглить, кто это, но какие-то остатки воспоминаний и немного логики говорят, что это девочка, которая ему нравилась, – Кинастон опустился в кресло рядом, запахивая на груди толстовку, повернул к Ане голову. – Оригинальный способ признаться. Ты мне тоже нравишься, Ань.

Голос спокойный, негромкий, доверительный, изумрудные глаза, оттененные блеском на веках, мерцают из-под ресниц.

Эдвард полюбовался на происходящее на сцене, положил ногу на ногу, показывая обтянутое черным бедро и лепное колено, музыкально качнул носком туфли.

У него красивые ноги. Изящные, точеные. Обтягивающие джинсы, лосины или колготки – их ничто не уродует. Можно было держать пари о том, что Эдвард это прекрасно знает, оттого совершенно без всяких стеснений демонстрирует то, над чем так искусно постаралась природа. А может быть, делает это даже неосознанно: в нем так много естественной, ненаигранной грациозности. Шагина размышляет об этом и вдруг спрашивает:

– Ты занимался танцами и балетом? Твоя пластика очень... – сложно подобрать слово. Пауза затягивается. – Академическая. Мягкая, но вместе с этим ощущается, будто над каждым движением тщательно работали. Что ты не двигаешься, а танцуешь, – не вышло. Это звучит слишком откровенно. Анна хмурит нос. – Я не заигрываю, просто наблюдения.

– Что Виктор Палыч тебе наговорил? Сильно ругал?

Шагина поджала губы в попытке улыбки. У них всё выходило очень, очень странно. Наверное, в этом и был интерес.

– Режиссер у нас хороший, не злись на него. Ничего страшного, если я уйду. Будет больше времени для другого.

– Не слушай его. Тебе надо сыграть хотя бы из принципа. Даже если он сместил тебя с Дездемоны, а теперь огребает за собственное решение тем, что тебе тесно в новой роли. Козел.

Эдвард улыбнулся ласково. И в сочетании его черт было много хищной женственности.

– Нет. Я точно не Бекки Тетчер. По закону жанра она должна быть девочкой приличной, вытягивающей Сойера из той среды, в которой он хулиганит. Вот ты... Наверное, когда оденешься приличной девочкой, будешь Бекки Тетчер. А я... Я всё еще продумываю наш гендерно стереотипный этюд. Как насчет сегодня? Закончим наше путешествие скорее, пока всё не вышло из-под контроля.

– То есть, занудной мышкой, – Аня тихо смеется и пытается пригладить волосы, которые всё равно торчат в разные стороны, несмотря на все усилия. – Если это гендерно стереотипный этюд, – она не договорила и замолчала, наблюдая за действиями на сцене. Придумать романтическую сценку оказалось сложнее, чем какую-то нестандартную историю. – То просто придумай, кем тебе быть. Дальше сложится всё само собой. Надеюсь, что никто не умрет.

Аня посмотрела на лицо Эдварда, на его лисьи, утонченные черты.

– Ты можешь быть кем угодно, но ты сейчас так улыбнулся, и я подумала, что тебе пойдет образ какого-нибудь самоуверенного холодного принца. Не знаю... Кай в современном мире? – и она беззвучно посмеялась, чтобы дать понять, что не серьезна. – Хорошо. Как раз сегодня у меня больше нет репетиции, и я тебя подожду.

– Поезжай лучше домой, Ань. Не мозоль себе глаза. Я еще час тут покорячусь и буду собираться. А ты пока успеешь душ принять, чаю попить, в общем – перенастроиться, – предложил Эдвард, стараясь, чтобы его предложение не звучало как намек на то, что Шагиной с ее прической Тома Сойера срочно следует помыться. – Может, захочешь купить что-то из одежды для такого случая? – он встал в проход и медленно потянулся, уперев руку в бок.

– Мне... ох... придется достать свою «приличную» мужскую одежду! Потому что покупать новую такую же желания нет никакого, – улыбнулся расслабленно, довольный болью в мышцах. – Скину тебе адрес. Тогда часиков в семь на месте?

Аня могла бы начать спорить о том, что она прекрасно разберется с графиком самостоятельно, но она чувствовала вину за пролитый кофе. Нужно было быть аккуратной, внимательной, а не ворон считать. Она должна быть ответственной, понимать последствия своих действий. Осознавая это, Шагина медлит с ответом.

Она уже навредила. Ее действия были жестокими. Стоит ли продолжать? «Я буду лучше».

– Хорошо, – на все сразу фразы отвечает Шагина и тускло улыбается на прощание Эдварду.

Кинастон не обманул. После репетиции он скинул адрес, написав также, что забронировал одиннадцатый столик. Потом еще дописал сообщение: «Хочу брак по расчету. Ударим банальностью по современному театру!».

Шагиной найти одежду для роли среди своего гардероба было непросто: в черной гамме, он состоял из мужских рубашек, больших свитеров и узких брюк. Юбки и платья хоть и были, но Анна носила их редко, да и они были черными. Лишь одно из них было ярким (насыщенное синее плиссированное платье, чуть выше колена, но с длинными рукавами), а напоминало о мрачном.

«Какой цвет, прямо под твои глаза», – он хватает ее на руки, ему почему-то всегда нравилось таскать ее на руках, будто куклу, и ставит на маленькую табуретку, чтобы они были одного роста. – «Глупости, что невеста должна быть в белом. И я не верю в плохие традиции. Отличное платье».

Что же, платье не виновато в ее плохих ассоциациях. Нужно выйти из зоны комфорта, преодолеть себя, стать лучше, умнее и сильнее. Сильнее! Вот что главное. Быть сильной, а не плаксой, не портить вечер какими-то обидами. Сильнее – значит уметь бороться с лишними эмоциями. Она уверенно берет платье.

В ресторан она пришла вовремя, даже постаралась чуть раньше, но Эдвард был уже на месте. И, когда Анну подхватил администратор и подвел к нужному столу: вскочил.

В руках у него цветы, продолговатый букет белых роз. В Эдварде, кроме привычной короткой стрижки изменилось всй. Во-первых, на носу красовались совершенно обыденные очки в неброской темной оправе. Он действительно был немного близоруким, поэтому просто взял свои, которые носил в юности. Белая рубашка в тоненькую, немодную полоску, без галстука, и серая двойка: брюки, которые удерживал ремень, и жилетка. В петлице лежал небольшой белый платок.

– Я рад тебя видеть! Вот, это тебе, – он вручает цветы, словно младенца. – Я Эдик. Помнишь, мы виделись лет семь назад, когда моя семья устраивала праздник на Чистых Прудах?

Эдик. Почему-то его вид сам по себе вызывает улыбку. Не насмешливую, а добрую, с которой всегда смотришь на героев комедии. Одежда выглядит чисто, аккуратно, но будто совсем не идет ему. Может быть, дело в изящной худобе Эдварда, в том, как он ведет себя, играя роль, но костюм ему не подходит. Не уродует, не делает некрасивым, а просто будто бы лишний.

Но, что неизменно остается в нем прекрасным – глаза. Эти пленительные глаза. Сегодня в них больше солнца, они напоминают цвет моря во время штиля: утреннего и нежного, чистого-чистого.

– Спасибо большое, Эдик, – Шагина улыбается, на ее губах неяркая бледно-розовая помада, Анна неприятно чувствует ее на губах, как и тушь на ресницах.

Голос звучит очень мягко, приветливо. В общении она так никогда не говорит, только на экране или в театре, для роли. Поправив левой рукой, на безымянном пальце которой мелькнул ободок золотого кольца, волосы, убирая волнистую прядь за ухо, она принимает цветы.

– Как неожиданно, потрясающий букет, – с теплой радостью произносит Аня и нюхает одну розу. В ее жестах нет ничего жеманного, скорее, немного детское. – Я помню, – кивает головой и несколько секунд, изображая нелепую растерянность, раздумывает, куда положить букет, и решает просто пока подержать в руках, хотя вполне можно положить на стул рядом с собой. Но это знает Аня, а не ее героиня. – Меня можешь называть Асей. И, если честно, то я плохо помню конкретно ту встречу. Но неожиданные встречи – люблю! Это так здорово, даже, если мы незнакомцы, – она смеется, и смех такой ласковый, звонкий, задорный. Наконец, «Ася» садится за стол, но вместе с букетом.

– Официант, простите, можете подойти? – встрепенулся Эдвард, который придвинул Шагину вместе со стулом и кульком букета к столу, – Принесите, пожалуйста, вазу под цветы. И меню, да. Благодарю.

Анна посмотрела на него взглядом «Какого черта ты делаешь?». Вся ситуация была слишком неожиданной и неловкой. Ведь он тратит на нее свои деньги, просто на развлечение. Это как-то неправильно, нечестно и ужасно стыдно, что хочется уже на этом этапе прекратить игру. Он не должен тратить на нее деньги, не должен ничего дарить. Это слишком много, слишком незаслуженно.

Но это неудобно замкнутой и независимой Анне Александровне, для которой непозволительно позволить о себе позаботиться. Ася другая.

А у Эдварда появилась какая-то бодрая, бойкая пластика. Аня-Ася, несмотря на всю комичность сцены – заряжала его энергией. Сам он был Эдиком, почти Шуриком, осознавая весь свой вид и то, как уродуют его простые вещи. Однако Эдик – не был таким уж невозможным.

Сев за стол напротив Ани, он улыбнулся, поправил указательным пальцем очки и попросил:

– Посидите так минутку. Вам очень идут эти цветы. И цвет платья идет... Знаете, в период Античности светлые цветы считали символом Афродиты – богини любви. Греки верили, что вместе с рождением девушки из морской пены появились их лепестки. Они стали... ассоциироваться с непорочным чувством влюбленности и симпатии, без, – он немного смутился, – примеси страсти и чувственности. Да. Я верю в волшебные встречи, Ася. Но хорошо помню ту нашу встречу. Может, потому что был старше. Или потому что место не было мне в новинку. Мы часто ездили туда с родителями. Я помню вас... Тебя еще совсем девочкой. Так странно. Ты не нашла, с кем поиграть, но занялась чем-то одна. Ходила среди беседок в своем праздничном платье. Мама уже тогда обратила на тебя мое внимание, познакомила нас, – тон чуть похолодел.

Вазу принесли быстро, букет устроили в ней, а им раздали меню. Аня-Ася поглядела на Кинастона поверх синей – точно в цвет подбирали – корочки меню.

– Ваше полное имя – Эдуард? – восторженная, милая, непосредственная.

– Да, Эдуард, – он смотрит сквозь очки на строчки, не спеша выбирать, – Отец решил, что это внушительно. В общем-то, как и его работа, и моя будущая работа. Прости, что говорю сразу о ней, но, наверное, ты должна представлять, чем занимается твой возможный, – он опять поправил очки, – жених. Мы с отцом проектируем многоэтажные здания. Он в Лондоне, а я в российском филиале. Боишься высоты, Ася? Могу сводить.

Аня всё еще сидит смирно, как ее просили, внимает только глазами, расслабленным, каким-то восторженным, мягко округленным ртом.

– А мне казалось, что вы расскажете только истории о цифрах и арифметике с алгеброй, – в ответе нет угрозы, нет упрека, она говорит так, как чувствует. – А вы знаете мифологию. Ведь греки и римляне придумали арифметику, значит это тоже мифология, только числовая, тогда вы – создаете мифы, правда ведь? – Ася кивает на слова, будто припоминает те события, что описал Эдик. – Гермес создавал для богов прекрасные механизмы, а вы... – Ася быстро моргает ресницами. – Эдрос – бог-строитель, архитектор неба, – и снова ласковый смех. – Ваша мама похожа на Афродиту сама, наверное, поэтому вы... – она смущенно опускает глаза, так и не сказав «красивый». – Но строгая она как Афина, это точно. Между прочим, тогда я почти поймала бабочку, а она сказала, что мне нужно поговорить с вами. Вам было, наверное, жутко скучно и стыдно играть с ребенком, который не сидит на месте? – Ася широко и открыто улыбалась, глядя только в глаза. Тогда как Шагина редко смотрела прямо в лицо, ее героиня любовалась без смущения. – На божественную башню? Конечно. Хотя я жутко боюсь высоты.

В психологии это называется «внутренний ребенок». Эдвард сидит, положив одно предплечье на стол и свесив кисть, будто он не ресторане, а на важном деловом совещании – и слушает Аню, а точнее – Асю – и ее выкладку про античных божеств.

– Нет, мне не было скучно тогда. Мне было с вами маленькой даже... весело. Немного стыдно просто из-за того, что вы не понимали, зачем это нужно...

Ее глаза сверкают, речь льется, восторги колокольчиками отзываются в голосе. И Шагина будет вё отрицать, конечно же, потому что у него нет диплома психолога, а она не больна и ей не нужна помощь, но эта Ася – ее внутренний ребенок, ее незамутненное восприятие.

Можно придумать нечто. Абьюзивную подругу она придумала на собственном опыте общения с другим человеком, но Кинастону неуловимо кажется, что сейчас Аня пытается раскопать в себе то, чего очень давно нет. И будто в издевку доводит это до максимума наивности и нежности.

Впрочем, он занимается тем же.

– Вы правы насчет Афины и Афродиты. Это истинно моя мама, – хмыкает он, снова выцепив мысль о семье. – Наверное, еще и Гера – ревнивая хранительница очага и устроительница настоящего и будущего быта. Хорошо, что я запретил ей проводить смотрины. Бесконечно ценю ее мнение, но хочу проводить время наедине с невестой.

Он говорит довольно монотонно, играть мужчину несложно, главное не выражать эмоций. Встряхивает меню, а потом удивленно поднимает брови, стараясь сдержать мимику, не выпустить Эдварда вперед Эдика.

– Шампанского, может? Напиток для праздника.

В этот момент в зале начало происходить движение, музыканты заняли места за инструментами на круглой сцене, потом процокала каблуками красивая солистка.

Ася оборачивается на зал на вопросе про шампанское. Жених, надо же. Ее жених – это божество.

– Шампанское... мне нельзя. Я посмотрю как пьете вы. Никогда не видела, как люди пьют шампанское, – Ася подпирает подбородок двумя руками и смотрит на Эдика. – А можно пока попросить вас дать мне руку? Ладонь, – без смущения произносит она, тряхнув локонами на голове.

Он кладет длинную руку на стол, запястье выходит из жесткого манжета.

– Асенька, ну, почему же? Я, конечно, могу предположить гастрит. Но чтобы у такой юной девушки заболевания. Пить, наверное, боитесь? Не бойтесь, праздник же... – он накрывает ее ручку пальцами и слегка гладит. – На башню лезть не боитесь, а шампанского – да?

Мимика сдержанная, сухая, словно скованная или покрытая тончайшим слоем льда. Так не похоже на живого и радостного Эдварда, который стремится прожить каждую эмоцию, ничего не сдерживать и ничего не упускать. Наверное, именно таким его хотят видеть те, кто осуждает за поведение. Возможно, что эта часть личности, Анимус – как воплощение мужского, помогает принимать рациональные решения, анализировать, защищать себя, если кто-то смеет пользоваться чувствами, отвечает за рефлексию, и ничего нет в ней слабого.

Ася улыбается, накрывает его руку второй ладонью.

– Вы расстроились, да? Конечно, заказали шампанское, а я... – она вздыхает, сожаление отражается на миг в ее чертах, но тут же гаснет в свете радости, которой в ней больше и которой хочется делиться. – Не обижайтесь, пожалуйста. Просто мне хватит одного глотка, чтобы опьянеть, а я не хочу пропустить праздник... Но тогда можно выпить позже, – руку Ася не выпускает из своих ладоней, а сама Шагина начинает чувствовать внутреннюю деперсонализацию.

Будто она сейчас сидит в стороне, за другим столом и наблюдает со стороны заказчика за глупой, говорливой, слащавой дурой, которую так мужественно терпит ее спутник. С этим ощущением играть легче. Это не она.

– Праздник, – более мечтательно вздыхает Ася, видимо, вспоминая ту встречу, мать Эдика, собственных родителей. – Хотите праздничное гадание? На все праздники гадают, оно не будет долгим, –берет Эдика за ладонь и раскрывает ее. – Какие интересные у вас линии, и какая насыщенная судьба, – с ученым видом произносит Ася, поглаживая подушечками пальцев чужую ладонь.

Эдвард Кинастон догадался, что Аня будет гадать ему по руке, у него в голове даже пронесся саркастичный вопрос про хиромантию. Но Эдик не был так прозорлив. Он неловко улыбнулся – и дал раскрыть свою ладонь. Рука у него была непростительно утонченная для мужчины, хотя и обычного размера. Впрочем, легенде про алгебру и большое строительство это не противоречило. Он сейчас был ботаником, тонким, логическим, кому всё земное неблизко. И потому удачный простецкий флирт, когда женщина трогает мужскую ладонь – с ним работал.

– Вижу, что не сразу полюбили свое мифологическое строительство, долго спорили с родителями о том, нужно ли вам это. Вижу, что и учеба была непростой, но линия мудрости глубокая, а значит – не страшны никакие трудности, вы очень умны, да, – она подняла голову, лицо Аси было очень сосредоточенным, будто она читает важный доклад, но всё еще нежным. – Ваш бизнес будет процветать, вы станете самым известным и на Олимпе и даже в северном Асгарде! – это не было предсказание ее судьбы, но Ася умела радоваться чужой удаче, как своей. – Но для удачного бизнеса прямо сейчас необходимо срочно сделать одну важную вещь, – и задумчивое выражение лица стало веселым, задорным. – Пойдемте танцевать? Обещаю, что больше не испорчу вам туфли, как в детстве! Меня специально для вас потом научили... пойдемте? – Ася не капризничала, просто предлагала. – А цветы посторожат наш столик.

– Как вы угадали, что я не сразу согласился с отцом... – произнесли его губы. В этот момент в романтических фильмах должна была заиграть музыка, символизирующая сближение. И как по сценарию – исполнительница на маленькой сцене что-то запела. Кинастон внутренне взвыл. Эдик посмотрел на Асю задумчиво, любуясь ее, надо думать, рационализмом. С какой самоотверженностью, с какой радостной готовностью эта девушка готова вступить в брак по расчету.

Ася вдруг перегнулась через стол и прошептала на ухо Эдику:

– Вы только никому не говорите, но все цветы – это на самом деле заколдованные силой экономики гуманитарии, теперь вынужденные быть стражами.

Глупые сказки, глупые слова. Зато это то, о чем и попросили: банальный образ дурочки.

Эдвард распахнул глаза с удивлением.

– Стражи? – улыбнулся неловко. – Хорошо. Пожалуйста, посторожите наш стол, бедные филологи и социальные работники.

Он встал и подал Асе руку, чтобы она пошла за ним в зал.

Страшная скука овладела Эдвардом. Ему было просто... страшно. Вот они танцуют, вот они едят салат, пьют шампанское, и ему нечего сказать, потому что традиционный флирт ему никогда не удавался. Он говорит о работе, рассказывает условия Асиной будущей жизни, в которой ей не на что жаловаться. Она смеется, рассказывает сказки – и это умиляет его всего, серьезного Эдика – до невозможности. И они видимо... лежат в постели параллельно.

Эдвард встал почти в центре зала, забыв на какое-то время про образ, дал танцевальную выправку, предложил этой девушке, которая съела и растворила Шагину, руку, а второй прошелся по талии. В том, чтобы сейчас потанцевать, был один огромный плюс – тактильный контакт.

– То есть, вас научили вальсу? – уточнил он – и сделал плавный шаг назад, начиная движение по кругу, надеясь, что Аня пойдет за ним. Мужчина ведет. И Эдвард это умел. Более того – первое же его движение было сродни катанию на карусели, он будто увлек Шагину за собой, и воспротивиться этому спиральному легкому движению было очень трудно.

Ася доверчиво и радостно шла вслед за Эдиком.

Шагина танцы не очень любила, но сейчас ее в этой реальности всё меньше и меньше. Это не страшно. Как только закончится ужин, исчезнет Ася. Но что-то внутренне подсказывало Шагиной, что Кинастон не этого хотел от последнего этюда, который на контрасте с другими выглядел блеклым.

– Меня научили танцевать все танцы, которые нравятся вам, – Ася кладет одну руку на плечо, а другой сжимает хрупкую, узкую ладонь Эдварда.

Ася не сжимает сильно, она не умеет и не должна. Только внимательно рассматривает лицо человека перед ней, точно следуя движениям в музыке. Лицо того, кто в «праздничный день» заберет ее свободу. Может быть, это та острая тема, которую хотел видеть Эдвард в этюде? Шагиной сложно предугадать, она просто по-прежнему смотрит со стороны.

– Эдик, скажи, а тебе правда до сих пор нравится то, чем ты занимаешься? Просто у тебя лицо... изобретателя. Не цифр и зданий, а чего-то менее материального, того, что не видят другие, – Ася периодически опускала взгляд вниз, чтобы не наступить на ноги своему будущему мужу. Мужу! Такое странное слово, а скоро она только так и будет обращаться к нему. – Мне все говорили, что такой брак – значит несчастье. Что ты только сейчас добрый, а потом будешь злым, что это клетка, где нет выбора, только страдание, – перечисляла Ася и даже быстро задышала. – Может быть, я глупая, мне все так говорят, но я не вижу в тебе зла, у тебя такие добрые глаза, – она потянулась рукой и сняла без разрешения очки. – А выбор будет всегда, правда? Ведь даже в математике просчитывают такую вероятность, – Ася на секунду отвела взгляд в сторону. – И вот я просто хочу спросить, ты уверен, что сейчас делаешь то, что на самом деле хочешь? Работаешь, занимаешься, даже находишься здесь. Это твое желание? – аккуратно так же, как сняла, Ася надела одной рукой очки обратно и стала ждать с любопытством ответа.

Шампанское осталось невыпитым, а Эдвард рассмеялся громко и открыто, когда с лица пропали очки. Смешная. Милая и смешная, посмела стащить его защиту, как нечего делать. Закрыв свой крупный рот и выразительно сложив губы – он подается вперед головой и шеей, «вздевается» в дужки.

Потом сжимает чужую руку крепче, дергает на себя, но пропускает мимо, меняясь местами восьмеркой.

– Смотрели новый фильм, «Матильда» называется? Там про... – ловит ее в привычную позу и ведет еще круг. – Про нашего последнего императора и балерину. Фильм есть откровенная пропаганда нашей сегодняшней политики в стране, но суть не в этом. Суть в том, что «стерпится-слюбится». И самые крепкие, доверительные, важные отношения могут сложиться, даже если ты не сам сделал выбор партнера. Просто... поклялся перед богом.

Еще одна восьмерка, и смена ритма на более медленный.

– Я останусь добрым. Я никогда не подниму на вас руку. Мы будем счастливы. И с юридической точки зрения – всегда сможем развестись.

Ударник на сцене еще замедлил ритм, подключился саксофон, женщина запела нечто протяжное, а пары поменяли расстановку и настроение. Аня наверняка захотела уйти, но Эдвард мягко прижал ее к себе за талию, укладывая обе руки себе на плечи – и принялся просто покачиваться.

А потом наклонился вперед, к ее уху, к уложенным мягким локонам.

– А больше всего сейчас я хочу переодеться, распить шампанское, забрать тебя подальше из этого места. Положить на язык такой прозрачный квадратик, – акцент ворвался в его речь от волнения, – который там быстро растворится – и танцевать до утра.

Ловит снова на одной и той же теме. Хитрая лиса. Шагина может похлопать Эдварду с конца своего места. Сейчас ей не хочется находиться в ресторане, на сцене, в таком положении, почти усилием воли приходится заставить себя не оттолкнуть и продолжить играть. Хотя сердце вновь ускоряет ритм. Почему всегда к этому? Разве не достаточно? Это и напрягает, и искренне злит Шагину, но она принимает этот вызов, желая остаться в своей роли до последнего.

– Сейчас? – рассеянно спрашивает Ася. Она не смущена, а только расстроена, как всегда грустят дети, когда родители неожиданно говорят, что нужно собираться, а ты только придумал игры со своими новыми друзьями, вы только вошли во вкус, а надо расставаться. Глупой, доверчивой Асе, которая так любит весь мир, каждого человека рядом, не понять, что она попала в ловушку, что ей нужно либо бороться, либо убегать. – Я думала, что после свадьбы всё должно случиться... я же буду порченой тогда. Или это не считается?

Ася пытается отстраниться, но только для того, чтобы посмотреть на лицо Эдуарда своими невинными синими глазами. Несколько минут она так смотрит на нее, и по велению беспощадной Шагиной в ответ на чужую провокацию произносит:

– Если вы мой муж, значит, я принадлежу вам. Если хотите, то, думаю – здесь удобные кабинки, – в голосе ни намека на пошлость или откровенность. Даже эта фраза произнесена с трепетной заботой.

Эдвард улыбнулся – от уха до уха, широко, блестя светлыми глазами, в которых отражались разноцветные блики светомузыки. Потом взял Аню за запястья, за длинный рукав платья – и мягко повел за собой. Их столик был отделен тканевой ширмой, поэтому садиться он не стал, не стесняясь никого, взял шампанское и разлил в два бокала. Оставив желание выпить игристое на совести Шагиной, чокнулся с ней сам, опрокинул в себя алкоголь и облизнул губы от колких пузырьков.

С собой у него обнаружилась сумка. Здоровая сумка-мешок из серебристой кожи, которая Эдику не подходила ни на йоту. Эдвард закинул ее на плечо – и взглядом пригласил Аню-Асю за собой.

Туалет ресторана был в синем искусственном мраморе и белой лепнине, чистый, с фикусом. Кабинки были просторные и закрывались на крепкие замки. Пропустив даму вперед, Эд взгромоздил сумку на острое колено, открыл замок – и вытащил оттуда прямо на вешалке – черный комбинезон-шорты с кожаными вставками, потом бумажник, из которого зубами вытянул прозрачный зип-пакет. В нем лежали две розовые марки.

– Ну что? – процедил Эдвард с улыбкой сквозь сомкнутые зубы. – Начнем настоящий праздник? Или по домам, Ань?

Музыка приглушенно доносилась сквозь закрытую дверь, слышались голоса, смех, биение чужой жизни, а она ощущала себя так, словно нырнула в ледяную воду. В туалете чертового ресторана коллега предлагает ей закинуться кислотой. Маска роли мгновенно падает, детская невинность исчезает, и проступают, словно чернильные полосы на бумаге, такие же мрачные, колкие черты Анны.

– Ты... наркоман? – Шагина сама не знает, чему удивляется больше: тому, как легко получается у Эдварда переключаться между собой и образами или тому, что настоящей дурой оказалась-таки она, а не Ася.

Глубокий вдох и выдох. Один раз, второй. Она не должна быть эмоциональной и рубить с плеча. Даже если и наркоман, за это не нужно осуждать, это боль, это беда, это проблема, а над горем не смеются. Шагина опускает голову и выходит из кабинки, так и не дав ответа, хотя, вероятно, он очевиден.

– Зачем нужен этот наряд? Фетиш? – она не осуждает, но не знает, как вести себя в этой ситуации. Если просто уйдет, он может принять эти две марки, и тогда ему может стать плохо. Или он попадет в неприятности. Не по-человечески бросать.

– Нет, я не наркоман, – продолжая держать пакетик между зубов и повесив костюм на ручку двери, Эдвард расстегивает жилетку. – Позволяю себе расслабиться раз в полгода. Потусить. Знаю прекрасно, что сие плохо, и потом приходится прокапываться, но... хочется похулиганить.

Расстегнув две первые пуговицы на рубашке, он застыл.

– Фетиш, где фетиш? – красивая рука похлопала по комбинезону. – Всё закрыто, запаяно, Ань, я похож на дурака, чтобы какие-то там стропы тебе выбирать? Выбрал побрутальней, ну, там, кожа, байк, все дела, черный опять же, ты любишь...

Эдвард выглядел немного усталым и раздосадованным.

– Никогда для клубов не одевалась? Хотя, впрочем, о чем я, – он проследил, как Шагина выходит, вытащил рубашку из штанов. – Даже сказать кому-то, что Кинастон наркоман на лсд, не думаю, что кто-то удивится. Извини. Эдика не существует.

– Я не надену это, – Шагина махнула рукой на комбинезон максимально пренебрежительно и отвернулась к раковине. Всплеск воды. Холодная. Приятно смыть с себя весь грим косметики, чтобы ничего не осталось от Аси. Слышать его ответ одновременно грустно и раздражающе, но ведь не за что на него злиться: он не знал о ее отношении и предложил как другу.

– Может, у тебя сложилось обо мне такое впечатление из-за поездки на мотоцикле, что мне нравятся на самом деле подобного рода «тусовки», – Шагина намеренно выделила слово, которое использовал Эдвард. – Но это не так.

Ну, и что она будет делать? Отговаривать? Кажется, что они в любом случае поругаются, если только она не согласится, а Аня не согласится.

– Я не собираюсь тебя осуждать, это твоя жизнь, делай всё, что хочешь, но неужели веселье, которое будет длиться недолго, стоит последствий? И неужели эти эмоции, которые будут вызваны воздействием вещества, это настоящее веселье? – Анна смотрела внимательно, без осуждения. Они не друзья, совсем нет, но отчего-то ей не хотелось бросать Эдварда в такой момент.

Кинастон тем временем влез в темную обтягивающую футболку, а сверху нее надел кофту-сетку с длинным рукавом, даже вздохнул как-то свободней. Снять штаны, раздевшись до боксеров – для него тоже не было чем-то запредельным, он просто сменил строгие брюки на джинсы-бананы с высокой талией, подчеркивающие длину его ног.

– Прости, комбезик, – извинился он, убирая вещицу в сумку. – Тебя назвали «это», а ты всего лишь комбез с шортами, и не попираешь ничьего человеческого достоинства. Так...

Он подошел к Ане, встав от нее почти через раковину, голову на бок наклонил:

– А что по-твоему – настоящее веселье?

– Ты обижен и злишься, – констатировала Шагина, хотя сейчас не была уверена ни в чем, но, если она сейчас уйдет, то положение только ухудшится. И Анна подходит ближе, к соседней раковине. – Я знаю точно только одно: что веселье нельзя вызвать искусственно. Ни алкоголем, ни сигаретами, ни наркотическими веществами. Да, они вызовут изменения в состоянии сознания, покажется, что вот оно, то, что необходимо, это то самое сильное впечатление, которого так не хватает в обыденной реальности, но это не так. Веселье не будет твоим чувством, пока для него нужен какой-то допинг, – мягким и спокойным голосом произнесла Анна, чувствуя, что у нее болят ноги: натерла туфлями. – А еще я знаю, что к наркотикам прибегают тогда, когда не находят в окружении ничего, что способно заполнить пустоту или принести недостающие эмоции. Вероятно, этюды были очень сильным негативным потрясением для тебя.

Шагина тяжело вздохнула. Портит человеку вечер, который он хотел провести без драмы. Но она хотела помочь.

– Каких эмоций тебе сейчас не хватает или от каких эмоций ты пытаешься сбежать с помощью тусовки с кислотой? Подумай, Эдвард. Может быть, реальность не так бедна, как тебе кажется.

Эдвард сложил губы укоризненным бантиком, тем не менее, умудряясь их не напрягать: навык дивы. И глядел на Шагину сова совой, глаза большие, круглые, выразительные. Была бы мышь, схватил бы в когти и унес. Да только не понял до конца – мышка это или нет.

– Почему ты не отвечаешь на прямой вопрос, Ань? Не умеешь? Ты избегаешь моих прямых вопросов с самого начала. Я же спрашиваю простую вещь. Что является альтернативой тусовке? М? Диснейлэнд? Сплав на байдарках? Вечер в караоке? Ах нет, подожди, в караоке принято пить. Отпадает.

Он наклоняется к Шагиной, стоит с ней лицом к лицу. И у него в сумке лежит косметичка. И он нанесет себе макияж, когда доедет до клуба. Аня только что его смыла. Два... обнаженных человеческих лица.

– Реальность не так бедна? Это ты мне рассказываешь? Анна Шагина, актриса с ограниченной выразительностью, девушка в безразмерном свитере, одиночка, которая перенесла какие-то травмы, о которых молчит, которые закрыла на семь замков. У тебя жизнь не бедная и не серая? Ерунду-то не городи. И я не стану... – голос у него не громкий, Эдвард шипит, прекрасно зная, что нельзя орать в общественном туалете. – Отчитываться в своих эмоциях перед человеком, о чью стену безрезультатно бьюсь. ...Что-нибудь еще?

Аня глубоко вздыхает, но не собирается спорить. Потому что в этой ситуации Эдвард прав. И это не умаляет его боли, полученной в общении. И так со всеми, по бесконечному сценарию, который всегда заканчивается одинаково: разрывом.

– Если я расскажу о своих проблемах, то буду слабой, а слабый человек не сможет помочь другому. Ведь едва ли захочется говорить человеку с проблемами о своих, разве нет? Ведь зачем говорить о своих бедах тому, кому проблем и так хватает. Поэтому я стена: на которую можно опереться, которая закроет от пуль, если нужно, – Шагина не отводит взгляд. – Я не могу точно ответить на вопрос о веселье, но знаю, что там не должно быть алкоголя или наркотиков, и знаю, что это для многих скучно. Но, думаю, сейчас важно не это, – слова тяжело даются, не потому, что их тяжело произнести, а потому что есть вероятность сделать хуже. – Я ценю то, что ты для меня делаешь, что после каждого этюда ты, наверное, хотел, чтобы я что-то рассказала... Но мне не хотелось, чтобы мои рассказы стали причиной, по которой я буду немощной, а значит неспособной помочь в ответ, – осторожно уже сама Аня, а не одна из ее героинь, коснулась пальцами руки Эдварда. – Но сейчас я поняла, что не понимала раньше: доверять человеку, который ничего не говорит о себе, не хочется. Однако мне хочется тебе показать, что реальность не пуста. Пойдем на улицу, – Аня слегка погладила его по тыльной стороне ладони. – Я не знаю, что такое веселье. Мне не хочется о нем думать, потому что от меня ушел любимый человек, поэтому, – губы дрогнули в усмешке. Она выглядит жалко. – Но я всё еще верю, что для веселья достаточно реальности. Теперь ты расскажешь, какие эмоции пытаешься получить с помощью наркотиков?

– Ты явно ничего не читала по психологии, даже популярного, – отреагировал Эдвард, став разом очень уставшим и довольно безразличным ко всему, глаза его немного потухли, он оперся бедром о раковину и пожал плечами. – Больше всего люди получают поддержки от людей, которые их понимают. В идеале в группах поддержки со сходными проблемами. Но если не хочешь идти к анонимным алкоголикам, можно просто поделиться с другом. Если у друга те же проблемы, те же слабости, и ты знаешь, что он справляется с ними, сможешь справиться и ты. Абсолютная сила. Та самая мужская защита, «мужчины не плачут» и всё такое – это фикция. Мужчины – самые большие слабаки.

Он оттолкнулся от раковины, согласно кивнул и пошел. В зале заплатил за шампанское, извинился перед администратором, взял пальто – и вышел.

– Читала, – возразила Шагина. – Но проблемы редко сходные, а у друзей всегда другие проблемы и слабости, это нормально. Просто однажды, когда услышишь фразу «я не говорил это потому, что у тебя и без меня всё плохо», говорить о своем «плохо» не так уж и хочется. Ведь человек страдал, но не сказал, потому что ты растрепал о том, что тебе плохо.

Кинастон, не сдерживаясь, закатил глаза на рассуждение Ани о том, нужно ли трепаться о своих проблемах. В его понимании доверие было чем-то необходимым и эти солдатские стояния до последнего никому никогда не помогали – и только морозили, морозили между людьми глыбы льда.

На улице было прохладно, только это сейчас было безразлично. Веселье было где-то далеко: в ресторане, в музыке проезжающих машин, в окнах домов – везде, но только не рядом с ними.

– Замерзнем с тобой опять, – вздохнул, разглядывая улицу в вечерних огнях. – Хм. От тебя ушел любимый человек – и ты стала сама себе защитником, способным закрыть от пуль? Лучше бы ты плакала, Ань. Быстрее бы отпустило. А кислота... Я просто хочу танцевать до утра, смеяться, быть в потоке людей, видеть дополненную реальность, а потом дома спать мертвецким сном, чтобы пустота в голове. Всё.

Напряжение превратилось теперь в мрачную тучу невысказанного, спрятанного, того, что царапалось изнутри неприятно, как запертый в клетке зверь, который всеми силами пытался выйти на свободу, только вместо земли под когтистыми лапами у него была душа, которую он разрывал, желая выйти.

– Слезы не помогают. Прошло почти четыре года. Сколько можно плакать, – без укора и злости произнесла Шагина и посмотрела на Эдварда. – Танцевать, смеяться, быть в потоке людей – это и есть твоя дополненная реальность? Дополненная весельем и причастностью, которых тебе не хватает сейчас? Поэтому ты предложил присоединиться к тебе, потому что наркотики должны были снять все замки? – она печально и виновато посмотрела на Эдварда, а затем обошла его и встала перед ним. – Эд. Я знаю, что сейчас у тебя есть чувство, что всё бесполезно, но спасибо за каждый этюд. Да, моя реальность серая, но в этюдах была цветной. И для этого не нужны были наркотики. Не знаю, сейчас это бесполезно, наверное, потому что слишком поздно, но знай, что я поступаю так не из жалости, не из чувства вины или желания угодить, а просто потому, что считаю нужным, – и Шагина осторожно приобняла его за плечи. Они стояли посреди улицы, мешали, вероятно, прохожим, но Анне было всё равно. Она не отстранялась, но давала Эдварду возможность оттолкнуть ее. – А если ты не хочешь говорить, разреши... пригласить тебя на прогулку? Твой вид подойдет под дресс-код, и там может быть весело и без кислоты.

Выпрашивает – ну точно собака у хозяина ласки, теплой руки. Ася у Эдика просит пойти на прогулку. А злой Эдвард Кинастон шипит, вычленяя в ее «психологии» самое важное.

– Четыре года прошло, а ты еще не нашла себе хорошего партнера? И не нашла ничего лучше, чем пристать к трапу, работающему с тобой в театре, с общением, больше похожим на флирт? Забудь. Я сам хотел тебя раскрыть, ты не лезла. Это всё я.

Он дал себя обнять, но не оттаял. Остался со стержнем внутри. Поздно, Аня. Поздно. Да и холодно в твоих руках, прости. Ему физически больно в грудине под ребрами, потому что они дураки.

– Да ладно, мне тоже понравились этюды. Это адреналин же был. Как с твоей ездой. Только кататься – это весело. А кричать друг на друга в порыве драмы – просто заставляет мозг переживать взлеты и падения. Люди обнимаются не из жалости, Ань, а потому что хотят разделить тепло. Я понимаю, что у тебя блок. Но я не смог его разбить.

Чувствуя, что ему совсем темно, Кинастон не сдвинулся с места.

– На прогулку? И куда же в таком прикиде? На выставку современного искусства? ...Ань, я танцевать хотел.

Вот ее любимый сценарий отношений. Замыкаться до последнего, а когда человек начинает терять надежду на ответ, начинать за ним бегать. Как собака за машиной, которая больше не остановится на лай, потому что не нужно было кусать человека, который хотел тебе помочь.

– Потому что «мое чувство всё никак не сгорит, уже вышел из памяти твой образ, твой вид. Безнадежный однолюб», – процитировала Шагина и разжала объятия, не желая делать неприятно своим холодом. – Мне страшно. Поэтому не разбил, и я прислала сообщения потому... ты мне всё равно сейчас не поверишь, если я признаюсь, – Аня виновато поджала губы. – Но ладно. Поезд ушел, да? – она отступила на шаг назад и поправила платье. Свадебное, ага. Большей иронии быть не может.

– Там можно потанцевать. С угрозой, правда, получить локтем в нос, если вовремя не уйдешь, но такое уж мероприятие. Это концерт рок-группы. Говорят, что на концертах, в толпе людей, можно получить эмоциональный заряд не менее сильный, чем от поездки на мотоцикле. Пойдешь?

Взгляд Эдварда засиял прежде, чем он успел себя осадить, но потом он всё-таки демонстративно нахмурился. Хмуриться долго тоже не вышло. Он принялся грозить Ане пальцем:

– Вот почему я всегда иду тебе навстречу, а ты мне нет! А? Шагина!

Он принялся топтаться на месте, почти пыхтя, потом выковырял из сумки бумажник, а из него пакетик:

– Вот. На. На, держи. Можешь выкинуть. Меняю на водку с колой. И даже не открывай рот. Никто не ходит на рок-концерты трезвым. Тем более туда, где можно танцевать! И я... Блин, Ань, ты обидела комбез, который я тебе после репетиции выбирал с такой любовью! Всё думал, как Аня будет в нем смотреться, такая стройная, такая крутая, на талии вставки в талию, на плечах вставки как погоны, как со страницы журнала, а ты!.. Можешь не надевать! Пошлая вещь, конечно, у меня совсем вкуса нет!

Эд почувствовал, что еще пара фраз в эту тираду – и он разрыдается как ребенок. Платье на Ане мозолило глаза. Неплохое. Но лет ему явно... Больше, чем три. Когда такие были в моде? Были ли.

Он утер уголок глаза.

– Так почему ты написала тогда?

Шагина не знала, стоит ли отвечать на все вопросы или они риторические, а ответ только всё ухудшит. Важный последний вопрос.

– Эта причина... мне очень не хочется, чтобы тебе стало больно от того, что я скажу, но ты имеешь право знать правду, – Аня расплавила плечи и посмотрела на его лицо, ощущая, что сердце в груди болезненно сжимается, потому что в глазах плескалась грусть. Они больше не сверкали озорством, весельем, больше не было безграничной радости и игривости. Всё потухло, погибло в холоде, так и не встретив ответного тепла. Но эти глаза и есть причина.

– Не только из-за желания извиниться. Из-за того, что однажды я заметила твой взгляд, когда ты был один, когда тебе не нужно было играть на сцене, когда не нужно было говорить с людьми, – Аня замолчала. Воздуха в груди от волнения не хватало. – Он точно такой же, как сейчас, но только тогда тебя никто не доводил. Очень грустный взгляд, разочарованный. И тогда меня это зацепило. Мне показалось, что мы похожи. Захотелось просто попробовать поговорить. Но я не умею сближаться. Я вижу, что тебе сейчас больно, и ты не должен прощать, если не хочешь. Мне жаль, что ничего приятного ты не получил от общения, – она сказала это и заволновалась сильнее, хоть внешне старалась ничем это не выдать. – Извини за комбинезон. Я действительно не ношу такую одежду.

Эдвард утер уголок глаза, Шагина тяжело втянула носом воздух. Видно было, что Кинастон опешил, что пытается это переварить. И решила осторожно продолжить:

– Хорошо. Если хочешь выпить, пусть будет водка с колой, лишь бы не наркотики. Это недалеко отсюда. Мы пешком дойдем, – она теперь поняла, что он чувствовал, когда хотел дотронуться, но не знал, стоит ли. Ну и поделом ей.

– Мы общаемся, – в итоге шмыгнул носом Эд. – Если это то, чего ты хотела – общаться – то нет проблем. Я предложил тебе дружбу и не отступаю от своих слов. Ладно. Пойдем.

Он с силой потер нос, заставляя его согреться, приметил вывеску подходящего магазина. Через пять минут, стоя за углом дома, Эдвард глупо хохотнул, выливая половину бутылки колы зеро себе под ноги. Потом с видом специалиста перелил туда двести пятьдесят миллилитров водки, отхлебнул, чуть поморщился – и протянул Ане.

– Да, – заключил с интонацией дивы. – Не секс на пляже, конечно, но тоже сойдет, дорогуша. Глазки красить не буду, а то кто знает, как меня поймут. Там хоть какое, хм, направление? С панками, например, никогда не поймешь, понравятся им мои смоки айз или нет!

Разведя руками, он выпил еще.

– Ведите!

Кинастон последовал за Аней, раздумывая, спланировала ли она это с самого начала – или действительно бывают такие случайности. Концерты рядом с рестораном, в который это он ее пригласил.

Приложившись еще пару раз, он почувствовал приятную расслабленность, кинул в рот квадратик «холлс», сложил бутылку в сумку, а сумку передвинул за спину, заставив серебристый ремень лечь поперек груди. Нормальный современный мальчик. И никаких проблем.


	4. Chapter 4

Пить Шагиной не хотелось. Категорически не хотелось. Она не считала это смертным грехом: когда накатывало такое желание, Анна Александровна жаловала хорошее вино. Категорически ей этого не хотелось, потому в путешествии в мир громкой музыки, густого табачного дыма, пьяной толпы, снятых привычных запретов и отсутствия понятия о безопасности – кто-то должен сохранять трезвость рассудка. Но... она будет очень упрямо бежать за своей машиной.

– У них смоки точно ярче, чем у тебя, не переживай, – Шагина сделала небольшой глоток импровизированного коктейля и тут же начала кашлять. Никакой расслабленности от этого не прибавилось, не понять ей, как легко справляются со своими «стаканами с «горячительной содовой» герои нуарных романов. Бутылка быстро вернулась к хозяину.

Клуб ничем не выделялся, даже вход можно было заметить только если ты уже когда-то был здесь – черная дверь, без надписей, без вывесок сливалась с темным камнем старого здания. Вероятно, здесь когда-то был просто жилой дом, библиотека или какая-нибудь влиятельная брокерская контора, а теперь старинное здание служит пристанищем для любителей тяжелого рока. В этом был весь Петербург: тесно связанная история, погруженная в антиутопический современный модерн. Стоит об этом подумать, и становится тоскливо.

Шагина покачала головой.

– Я заплачу за вход. Ты платил в ресторане, и... – она вспомнила, что там на столе остались забытые ими «стражи». Эдварду пошли эти цветы больше, чем ей. – И букет купил. Будет честно.

У входа встречает охранник: Эдвард в своей кофте в сетку подходил к клубу больше, чем почти официальная Шагина. Охранник посмотрел на нее особенно пристально, его маслянистые черные глаза недоверчиво сверкнули. С подозрительностью консьержки, которая встретила двух подвыпивших жильцов, он принимал оплату за вход.

– Браслеты, девочки, – прохрипел он и протянул на большой мясистой ладони две неоновые полоски. «Девочки». Шагина дернула щекой. Это именно та причина, по которой она хочет оставаться трезвой.

– Держи, девочка, – Аня, не глядя, отдала Эду «пропуск» и прошла в зал.

Помещение представляло собой огромных размеров площадку, по своей конструкции напоминающую чашу, в центре которой находилась сцена. Все было построено так, что, при желании можно было потанцевать у сцены или постоять на этаже чуть выше, глядя на всё предоставление со второго яруса.

Они опоздали, поэтому толпа была уже плотной. Огромной кучей люди собрались у сцены, двигаясь на удивление ритмично в такт тяжелой музыке: разношерстная, кожаная, джинсовая, длинноволосая или коротко стриженая толпа прыгала, звучал рейв гитары, и они восхищенно выкрикивали, все одновременно, словно по чей-то команде. Впрочем, простая психология масс: отдельного «я» здесь не существует, только общая стихия.

Музыкальная композиция закончилась, толпа перестала скакать, и у них было несколько секунд, чтобы успеть подойти ближе.

– Здесь всегда выступает несколько групп. Это только для начала, потом пойдет что-то более известное и не такое мрачное, – она не знала, зачем объясняет. В спину их уже несколько раз толкнули, а тем временем группа объявила новую композицию.

– Ты объясняешь мне, что такое разогрев? На разогреве чаще всего новички! – повысил голос Эд.

Шагина могла обидеться за то, что одну из любимых групп Эдвард назвал «новичками», но восприняла это как справедливую расплату за пренебрежение к комбинезону. Более спокойную музыку она любила меньше, чем будоражащий, низкий блэк-вокал или рвущий сердце скрим: «Кричи, когда никто не слышит твою боль».

Кинастон повертел головой в толпе.

– Здесь круто! Почти настоящий рок-атриум!

Такой был в клипе у Арии, а еще у кого-то из классики. Лед Зеппелин? Уайт Снэйк? Какая разница...

Звучание музыки в наушниках или даже в колонках никогда не сравнится с тем, как звучит она на концерте. Зазвучали первые аккорды, и с этим громом ты будто раб музыки, движения, голоса солиста. Вся скованность и дискомфорт существовали только первые несколько секунд, но, чем дольше ты находишься в этой власти, тем слабее становятся твои психологические оковы. Музыка волнами, мурашками, вибрацией прошла по всему телу. Аня отпустила руку Эдварда, чтобы он чувствовал себя свободнее.

Шагина медленно качала головой в такт музыке, а на припеве позволила себе негромко подпеть. Негромко – потому что ей требовалось больше времени, чтобы привыкнуть. И она не знала, нравится ли здесь Эдварду. Спрашивать сейчас бессмысленно. Только взглядом. Толпа постепенно начала двигаться активнее, и им пришлось раскачиваться вместе со всеми.

Отдаваясь в теле, музыка понесла Кинастона прочь. От алкоголя тело было легким, в груди горело, он просто задвигался вместе с толпой, покачивая головой и пытаясь разобрать слова, определить куплет и подстроиться под ритм. Выходило сносно. Когда ритм учащался, гремели басы, разносясь по полу, всё начинало вибрировать, Эд приподнимался на носки и поднимал руки.

Он не знал этих песен даже близко. Но когда дэд-металлисты закончили свой перфоманс, на смену им пришли талантливые ребята. Пока они здоровались, а толпа вопила, он выпил еще своей колы. Становилось жарко, взяло пуще прежнего. Захотелось качать головой со всеми, Эд поймал новый ритм и танцевал, уже никого не стесняясь. Толпа вторила вокалисту, подхватывала друг друга, рядом кто-то задвигался активней.

Кинастон периодически прикрывал глаза, погружаясь в кратковременный музыкальный экстаз. Его движения не были рокерскими, он поднимал руки и водил ими вдоль тела и лица, будто позировал для модельной съемки, торс изгибался ритмично, по руке туда-сюда бегал браслет. Когда его подтолкнули вбок, он открыл глаза и нашел синее платье, подумав, что надо отодвинуть невысокую Шагину от чужих локтей. Оттеснив ее, он сделал всего пару шагов в толпе, разомкнул контакт с ее телом – она этого не хочет ни под каким видом, он помнил – и снова отдался музыке.

Анна качалась в такт музыке, но не танцевала, будто даже общая эйфория толпы не способна пробить ледяные стены внутри нее. Музыка не так плоха, хоть это и что-то из поп-рока, более подвижное и драйвовое, полностью отключить земные мысли не получилось, и она просто наблюдала. Не за сценой, а за одной фигурой.

Свет софитов мигал разноцветными оттенками. Желтый делал кожу Эдварда золотистой. Он, одетый в черное, умудрялся выглядеть в своих движениях светлее, чем вся буйная толпа. Выделялся. Неосознанно, даже в состоянии близком к бессознательному, когда нет контроля от нравов, совести. Тонкие руки изгибались как змеи, да и сам Кинастон в своих движениях напоминал гибкую змею. Одурманенный музыкой, извивался, словно через всё его тело проходили музыкальные волны, и это гипнотизировало. Всё вокруг словно замерло, толпа слилась с темнотой окружения, и для Анны существовал теперь только Эдвард, растворившийся в музыке.

Софиты синие, и вместе с этим цветом переключился Эдвард, а движения его из плавных стали более точными. Синий цвет будто струился из его глаз. Изгиб, взмах руками, плавное движение вниз, вдоль торса – будто кадры из клипов. Его тело казалось таким пластичным, таким гибким, в этом был какой-то магнетизм, которым могли обладать древние шаманы во время своих ритуалов – движения на грани с сексуальностью, чувственностью и дерзостью, в такт музыке. Его танец медленно погружал Шагину в состояние транса: будто загипнотизированная, она сама начала двигаться быстрее.

Вторая волна экстаза Эдварда была совсем короткой. Она прервалась давлением с той же стороны, он увидел сразу несколько тел, движущихся по косой. «Эй-эй!» – рассерженно выкрикнула высокая девушка с рыжими волосами, отталкивая от себя это многорукое нечто. Эд снова боком оттеснил Шагину – и получил локтем в нос. Какой-то потный парень продолжил махать руками, словно молотил кого-то, и попал еще по спине и по бедру.

Эд зажал нос. В ушах зазвенело, глаза наполнились колкой влагой. Потом гул и гитарное соло пробились в уши вместе с болью. Он качнулся. Пользуясь преимуществами высокого роста, прикинул – куда идти – и начал нервно выбираться из толпы. По пальцам бежало теплое.

Свет софитов красный. Кровь блестит, выглядит почти черной. В этом есть своя странная эстетика, только любоваться некогда. Шагина, благодаря своей комплекции, ловко протиснулась в толпе к Эдварду. Ладонь у нее была ледяная. «Под стать сердцу». Она крепко схватила Эда за запястье, желая вытянуть из толпы, но...

– Ой, красавица, это я тебя так?

К Эдварду нагнулась красная морда мужчины, который хотел быть любезен, но был больше пьян. Он широко улыбнулся. Переднего зуба у него не было. И понимания слова «нет», тоже. Шагина крепче сжала запястье Эда.

– Что, уже уходишь? Куда же ты? – его крепкая рука легла на хрупкое плечо Эдварда.

– Извините, но нам нужно на воздух, – Аня слегка толкнула мужчину и потащила Эда за собой. Несколько минут, и они уже были рядом с лестницей. Только мужчина не отставал.

– Эй! Не спеши так!

Но Аня не остановилась и упрямо повела Кинастона к выходу.

Потом вернутся. Всегда успеют. А на улице охранник, не станет же он...

Грузная пьяная фигура протащилась за ними до дверей, Кинастон обернулся, и его тяжелые надбровные дуги бросили тени на глаза, резко очертились желваки на скулах, он рыкнул:

– Проводил? Обратно иди! – голос был низкий, глухой. Мужик отшатнулся, видимо, растеряв желание с ним знакомиться. Охранник изобразил на лице что-то похожее на скепсис. Нагулялись, девочки?

– Ты в порядке? – тишина улицы казалась оглушающей после такого шума. Кровь стекала по подбородку, по тонкой белой шее Эда. Если бы Аня вела себя нормально, то они танцевали бы в ресторане и ничего не случилось. – Держи, – она достала из маленькой сумки платок и протянула Эдварду.

Дрожащие тонкие руки прижали платок к лицу, Эдвард развернулся и пошел дальше, ему было больно и противно, в переносице стучало. Нет, он не в порядке. У него в глазах горячая влага, и он очень, очень, очень разочарован всей этой дерьмовой ситуацией. Последний раз он получал по лицу...

В зеркало над раковиной смотрит молодой Эдвард. В ванной дневной свет. Это не Петербург, здесь таких нет. Это спальный район Лондона с двухэтажными домами. Вечером у него выступление, которое, наверно, придется отменить. Потому что губы опухли, потому что на брови запеклась кровь, а левая сторона лица красно-синяя. Хотя... Может, если умыться и накраситься. Со сцены никто не заметит, все будут пьяные.

Он шмыгнул носом, пошарил в сумке, чтобы найти косметичку, вынул пудреницу, вытер платком кровь, ткань была сухая, и пришлось ее лизнуть.

Салфетки, у него были салфетки.

– Мы отыграли третий этюд, – он обернулся на Шагину, под глазами дорожки слез, но голос четкий. – Это никуда не годится... Мы только создаем проблемы. Не можем помочь... Ты мне, я тебе. Нам нельзя помочь. Нам лучше быть по одному. Мне лучше быть одному. И тебе, вероятно, тоже. Извини. Я пойду.

Нашарив, наконец, салфетки, он прижал к носу одну, развернулся и пошел.

Снова слезы, но в этот раз настоящие. Без игр, без этюдов. Теперь ничего уже не будет, и эта мысль ощущается болезненным, неприятным спазмом в груди Шагиной. Она резко вздыхает, но идет быстрым шагом следом, а после и вовсе обгоняет его.

– Вероятно, что дело в этом. Мы оба пытались помогать, хотя никто этого не просил. И не пытались общаться, – косая усмешка болезненно растянула губы. Ей не должно быть больно: получила то, что заслужила. Больно Эдварду за все попытки сближения, за весь холод, агрессию, которые он получал в ответ на свое дружелюбие, заботу. – Нет, это я не пыталась общаться.

Тяжело смотреть в полные слез глаза и осознавать, что это из-за тебя, но она обязана. Это как взглянуть в глаза собственной совести. Не смогла сохранить, заметить, не ценила достаточно.

– Ты, наверное, думал, что стрессовая ситуация поможет пропустить все муторные этапы сближения? Это помогло бы, если бы не я и моя замкнутость, – она не подходила ближе и жалела, что не выпила больше. Пьяной такие вещи говорить проще.

– Может, стоит общаться без этюдов и не для помощи друг другу, а просто так... хотя ты и пытался, – у нее не осталось аргументов и рациональных объяснений своему поведению. – До этого момента я не видела, что что-то идет не так. Прости, мне жаль. Ты действительно шел на встречу, а я не сделала ни одного шага.

Шагина не умеет плакать. Она разучилась это делать еще с юности, и сейчас, вопреки внутренним переживаниям, ее лицо спокойно. Выдержка и еще раз выдержка, как советовал отчим. Но только взгляд до сих пор подчинять себе сложно, и Анна смотрит с сожалением и большой печалью.

– Эдвард, спасибо большое за время, проведенное с тобой и за то, что на эти несколько дней благодаря тебе реальность стала яркой и живой. Прости, если можешь, что ты отдал это всё и ничего не получил взамен, – она произнесла фразу на одном дыхании, отчего голос к концу охрип. – Каким бы ни было твое решение о том, продолжишь ты общение со мной или нет, разреши, пожалуйста, проводить тебя.

И Шагина, больше похожая на солдата, несмотря на свое платье, убрала руки за спину и вытянулась, ожидая ответа.

...Как же много она говорит.

Эдвард шел, за ним двигался стук каблуков Шагиной.

Но говорит, впрочем, правильные вещи. Дошло наконец? Разглядела, как широко он раскрыл руки для объятий, и как больно получил вместо объятий под дых.

– Ты не виновата, – произнес он хрипло, сбавляя темп. – Наверняка это воспитание. Иногда очень сложно изменить свое поведение. Вести себя с людьми хорошо. Это трудно, это как спортом заниматься.

Он остановился и окинул светлыми глазами крыши домов, посмотрел на салфетку с пятном крови, которая больше не текла. На шее была черная полоска засохшей, он ее чувствовал.

– Ань. Мне на самом деле нужен близкий человек. Самый близкий. Как и тебе. Не дружба двух брошенных собак с грустными глазами, которые пытаются жить. Игрой в театре жить, зарисовками жить, концертами...

Длинная рука с салфеткой опустилась, Кинастон выглядел подавлено.

– Мне, наверно, нужен мужчина, Ань. Тебе нужен мужчина. Давай не будем... Делать вид, что сможем заменить друг другу этого мужчину. Мне нужны... Мне нужны прикосновения, теплая кровать, кофе по утрам. Мне нужна уверенность в будущем, – он зажмурился, потому что глазам стало больно, в груди стало больно, он падал в жалость к себе, а этого нельзя было допускать. Нельзя, чтобы из глаз лилось горячее. И хотелось съежиться от одиночества.

Нельзя. Нельзя.

– Давай не будем, ладно?

Опасливо оглядев стойкого оловянного солдатика Шагину, он опять ничего не сказал, только телефон вытащил и собрался вызвать такси.

Если первые на две фразы она могла как-то попытаться ответить, то последняя стала финальным аккордом. Она не мужчина, вот и всё. Никогда не была мужчиной и никогда не будет. Может быть сильной, может быть поддержкой, может даже попытаться быть теплой, но она не мужчина. Хотя, вероятно, даже любой мужчина будет теплее и ласковее ее. Поддержит и даст уверенность.

Новость о том, что она больше не вернется в постановку, кажется невероятно радостной теперь. Не буду попадаться на глаза, а следом, как в поговорке: «из сердца вон». Ведь ей нечем удержать Эдварда и дать то, что он хочет, она не способна.

– Ладно, – ни один мускул не дрогнул на ее лице. Стена не должна плакать и чувствовать. – У меня всё не было времени тебе сказать в этих зарисовках, но мой брат – художник. И ищет моделей для работ. Ты не переживай, меня там не будет, я предлагаю не для того, чтобы следить за тобой, а просто, может быть, тебе будет интересно.

Она протянула визитку, где было написано имя и номер телефона.

Давай не будем. Ей уже говорили эту фразу.

Слишком много холода. Нужен мужчина. Тут даже возразить нечего.

Странное, ужасное желание. Это ничего не исправит, оно даже больше эгоистичное и жестокое. Просто от того, что сейчас она по своей собственной вине потеряла человека, который хотел сближения, а получил только боль.

«Не пизди, Шагина. Это манипуляция. Ты садистка».

– Прости. Я знаю, что ты сейчас от этого совсем замерзнешь, – Шагина резко сокращает между ними расстояние и резко обнимает Эдварда.

Какой он худой. Даже сейчас ее ладони чувствуют проступающий позвоночник и ребра. Несколько секунд Аня стоит так, ощущая отвращение к своему эгоизму, но вместе с тем и быстрое биение сердца.

Слишком поздно. Ей всего лишь нужно было погладить жену офицера по щеке, а не орать на нее, всего лишь нужно было обнять его у залива, а не сейчас.

Поздно, не сработает, но объятия становятся крепче. Сухие губы прижимаются к его – нежным и мягким. Просто так, без страсти, без пошлости, с какой-то болезненной аккуратностью. Несколько касаний, отчаянных, будто слабая попытка этим жестом всё исправить. Анна гладит его по спине на прощание и отстраняется, отходя в сторону.

Кинастон слушает болезненную нежность, с которой Аня его целует, очень внимательно, завороженно.

Потом делает два шага за ней, как в танце – и обнимает полами пальто, заключая ее в теплый кокон.

На телефон в кармане приходит сообщение, он вибрирует под рукой на уровне бедра Шагиной. Объятья происходят сквозь одежду, целомудренно так. И лицо Ани на уровне его ключиц, от Эдварда сегодня пахнет классическим золотистым Лакостом, тепло и сладко. Он удерживает ее некоторое время так, почти укачивая.

Что сказать? Слова кажутся тяжеловесными, даже грубыми. ...Ты хочешь этого? Ты с самого начала этого хотела? Почему не сказала?

Рука выбирается из кармана, находит ее щеку, подбородок. Эдвард приподнимает ее лицо, наклоняется сам – и целует очень нежно. Пробуя тонкие губы на вкус, пробуя согреть, пробуя сделать приятно.

Отстраняется, тихо охнув. От наклона головы кровь прилила к носу – и он заныл.

– Больно... Надо лед приложить.

Жаль, что на Шагиной нет пальто, чтобы повторить жест Эдварда, ведь ему тепло и нежность намного нужнее сейчас. Он столько отдает, безвозмездно, даже когда в сердце осталась пустота, даже, когда всё оно сжималось в болезненном спазме от холода. Аня бережно гладит его по щекам, подушечками пальцев убирая слезинки с его холодных щек. В кармане вибрирует его телефон, а так непоэтично кажется, что это дрожит, вибрирует чувствительное сердце.

Аромат его духов ощущается на губах, вместе с горячим дыханием и теплой нежностью. Аня крепче сжимает его хрупкую фигуру в своих объятиях, будто желая показать, что и она тоже может его успокоить, защитить, что больше не будет больно и плохо. Ведь она этого и хотела: защитить и попытаться хоть чуть-чуть заботиться.

Вибрация в кармане становится ритмичной, видимо, таксист не может его найти. Приходится отодвинуться.

– А что, твой брат ищет феминного мужчину в модели? Спасибо за предложение, правда, интересно. Главное только нос вернуть в нормальное состояние, а то какая я модель.

Переговорив с таксистом, смешно гнусавя, Кинастон посмотрел на Аню тихо и ласково.

– Мы уже прошли муторные этапы сближения? Или пригласишь меня к себе? На кино под вино.

– Я куплю воду.

Пока Эдвард разбирается с таксистом, Шагина успевает забежать в ближайший от клуба магазинчик. Не лед, но холодное.

– Отек всё равно будет, но у меня есть мазь специальная от этого, – Аня протянула ему бутылку с водой и достала из сумки второй платок, темно-синий, чтобы вытереть застывшую кровь с его лица и шеи. Она старалась не давить, чтобы случайно не сделать больно.

– У меня бывают странные ассоциации, с совершенно разными вещами. Ты ассоциируешься с двумя алкогольными напитками. Один из них – глинтвейн. Я приготовлю. Тебе нужно тепло, – и по тону ее вкрадчивого голоса было ясно, что речь не только о физическом тепле. – А мне – помолчать.

В такси Шагина осторожно взяла Эдварда за руки, но в лицо почему-то, долго не решалась посмотреть, словно испугалась или не верила в то, что обстоятельства так изменились. Может, очередная сценка? Ее ладони гладили руки Кинастона, желая согреть. В конце концов, после нескольких минут пути, она повернулась к нему, слабо, как-то виновато улыбнулась, поднесла его руки к губам и подышала на пальцы.

– У брата будет проект. Он рисует архетипы по Юнгу. И ему нужен образ Анимы. Я подумала о тебе, – она чуть крепче сжала его руки. Тяжело вздохнула. – Всё же, прости меня. Ты не заслужил плохого отношения.

– Ммм! – многозначительно протянул Эдвард, откинувшийся на спинку сиденья, колесом выкативший тонкую шею и периодически прикладывающий к переносице бутылку. – Я хочу.

Он расплылся в улыбке, демонстрируя полную готовность интерпретировать Аниму. И, вероятно, прощать Аню.

Ехать им было достаточно далеко, Шагина не любила центр города. Даже ее квартира на окраине будто пряталась ото всех: на самой дальней ветке метро, в самом конце улицы, на самом последнем этаже.

– Нам далеко ехать. Если тебе нехорошо, можешь лечь. Я разбужу, – она слабо кивнула на колени.

Стрельнув хитрым глазом вниз, Эд прикинул вместимость заднего сиденья – и потихоньку устроился на подставленных коленях. Водрузив сумку на живот, он снова вынул косметичку, из косметички пластинку обезболивающего, кинул в рот две таблетки, запил водой.

– Меня от глинтвейна страшно развозит, кстати. – Кинастон прикрыл глаза, представляя Аню над кастрюлей с вином. Лицо его расслабилось, улыбка залегла в уголках губ. – Всё хорошо, не думаю, что задремлю, – пробормотал он, находя руку Шагиной, уложил себе на грудь – и так и поехал.

Долго-долго мелькали за окном ряды огней, иногда Эдвард принимался следить, иногда косил глазом на спокойное лицо Ани, глядящей в окно.

Поездка закончилась, обезболивающее начало действовать, нос даже дышал, только саднил слегка.

Кинастон огляделся в незнакомом районе, покрутил головой, помялся немного. Но, наверное, он был бы не собой, если бы сейчас застеснялся.

– Презервативы не взял. Думал – протанцуем до утра, даже мысли не закралось. Думаешь, понадобятся? Или не так сразу?

Голос бархатный у него, игривый, и глаза кокетничают, то на Аню, то в пол, как в образе, только сейчас всё это кокетство – для одного человека.

Район был спальный. Во дворе-колодце эхом отдавались их шаги и голоса: здесь даже шепот звучал громко, и кажется, что ничего нельзя было сдержать в секрете. Крыши домов будто склонили над ними головы, смотрели пристально, внимательно за каждым движением. Тихий смех Шагиной здесь звучит громким хохотом:

– Даже рельсы не такие прямолинейные, как твои вопросы, – она берет его за руку и ведет к темной двери подъезда. – Всё в порядке, это… не обязательно. Мы и потанцевать всё еще можем.

Ее смех был либо странной защитной реакцией, пришедшей на смену агрессии, либо Аня постепенно расслабилась и перестала быть похожей на вечно бухтящего, недовольного, агрессивного дикобраза.

На этаже не горит свет, только бросают слабые желтые блики уличные фонари.

– У меня даже пижама найдется для тебя.

Загремели ключи. В квартире было холодно, зато пахло осенней свежестью: Аня любила оставлять окна открытыми. Она быстро разулась и прошла из коридора в гостиную. Тюль плавно развевалась от сквозняка. В полутьме движения прозрачной ткани казались чем-то мистическим, словно призрак исполнял странный танец, протягивая к ним свои огромные руки. Свет она не торопилась включать. Вовсе не собиралась.

– Ванна по коридору сразу направо, мой руки, а я сейчас.

Где-то в темноте просторной гостиной шлепала по полу босыми ногами Аня, мелькало между кресел ее синее платье.

– Знаешь, Эд, мне нравится сидеть в темноте, я не люблю искусственный свет, хоть понимаю, что это полезное изобретение человечества, он мне всё равно не нравится. Но нравятся гирлянды. И это.

«Это» оказалось светильником-проектором ночного неба. Он не сильно освещал комнату, но стали заметны очертания трех книжных шкафов у дальней стены, картин на стенах, видимо, принадлежавших кисти брата – и малочисленной мебели. Зато на весь потолок разворачивалась карта северного полушария. Сотни маленьких огоньков в один миг зажглись над головой. Потолок словно исчез, теперь они были под открытым небом.

– Можно менять, но мне нравится это. Садись где-нибудь, а я пока займусь глинтвейном, – Шагина внезапно оказалась за спиной Эдварда и вручила ему пушистые тапки-зайцы.

Вопрос «Надеюсь не пижаму твоего бывшего» застрял в горле, когда Эдвард задрал голову и всмотрелся в рисунок проектора. Тапочки же повергли его и вовсе в ступор. По полу, впрочем, тянуло, поэтому они были кстати. Надев их на свой сороковой плюс размер ноги (женские туфли подбирались, но с трудом), он благодарно потопал мыть руки.


	5. Chapter 5

В призрачном свете искусственных звезд Кинастон нашел на диване плед, развернул – и накинул себе на плечи, защищенные от прохлады только сеткой. Прошел на кухню.

– Я хочу посмотреть, как ты занимаешься глинтвейном.

– О, ничего интересного, – Шагина улыбнулась ему через плечо. Руки она вымыла на кухне и теперь гремела посудой и баночками со специями: всё необходимое должно быть сразу на виду и под рукой, чтобы потом ничего не забыть.

Заняв удобную для наблюдения позицию, Эд приложился к своей бутылке колы, надеясь, что на пьяный ум откровенная романтичность будет ложиться органичней. Пока что ему было неловко. Дом Ани отличался от самой Ани. Или он плохо Аню узнал? Скорее всего.

– У тебя уютно, – сказал Эд. – Настоящее убежище.

– Правда? – она обернулась к нему, держа в руках бутылку вина, и обвела взглядом стены достаточно маленького помещения: для двух людей кухня оказалась неожиданно тесной.

Возможно, поэтому Кинастон чувствует себя неудобно: чужая территория, маленькое пространство. Ночным освещением на кухне служила новогодняя цветная гирлянда с разноцветными крупными фонариками. Она тянулась вдоль всей стены рядом с обеденным столом и достаточно хорошо освещала его: при большом усердии, в такой цветастой полутьме можно было даже читать книгу, а без напряжения – рассмотреть всю кухню: предметов мебели здесь было максимально мало, строгий аскетизм. Стол и плиту, возле которой возилась Шагина, освещала подсветка от вытяжки.

– Днем здесь всё выглядит иначе, намного строже. Это ночью случается маленькое преображение, – она проследила за тем, как Эдвард выпил большую часть колы – и слегка поджала губы, отворачиваясь к плите, чтобы вылить в сотейник вино, украдкой сделав несколько глотков.

На этой кухне слишком давно не было гостей, а Анна не могла придумать, с чего можно начать разговор и с чего лучше его начать.

– Квартира должна быть убежищем. Именно поэтому она – дом. Там должно быть безопасно. Ты чувствуешь себя в безопасности дома? – много слов. Нужно просто говорить меньше и слушать больше. Отставив бутылку, Аня отошла к маленькому холодильнику, в ее руках появился тюбик с мазью.

– Нанеси. Это немного снимет отек, – она протянула мазь, а потом убрала руку. – Или давай я, зеркала всё равно нет, – подошла ближе.

– Как? Вообще ни одного? – искренне удивился Кинастон и подставил лицо, моргнул благодарно. – Спасибо.

– В спальне, в шкафу одно, – она быстро нанесла мазь, отстранилась и достала из холодильника мандарины. Мандарины, гирлянды, запах специй – искусственная попытка создать сказку.

Ожидая, пока мазь немного впитается, Эд прошествовал к окну – и выглянул, рассматривая уютный спальник, колодец двора, окна здания по соседству – и открывающийся вид на город. Огни мерцали подобно гирлянде на стене. Еще только осень, они даже не носят перчаток, а от атмосферы аниной квартиры ощущение одинокого нового года – и радостно, и страшно.

– Да, мне хорошо дома, – задумчиво произнес он, не сумев придумать ответ поостроумнее. – У меня значительно больше вещей. Но знаешь, я там, где мои вещи.

Они разные. Очень разные. Но Эдвард – взрослый мальчик. Он прекрасно знает, что все люди хотят быть приняты и понятыми такими, какие они есть.

– То есть, даже, если это путешествие, но с тобой твои любимые вещи, ты дома? – отозвалась Аня от плиты. – Один знакомый говорил, что у него нет дома, только жилплощадь, склад для вещей. Ты никогда так не чувствовал себя?

– Да, – с улыбкой подтвердил Эдвард, вновь включая игривую интонацию. – Когда со мной моя любимая одежда, мои запахи и мои украшения, я дома. Иногда я беру с собой фотографию родителей, когда знаю, что нужно будет жить в отеле. В красивой рамочке, она меня успокаивает. Иногда беру чашку. Не люблю казенных вещей. Хотя рестораны и клубы люблю. Но там же не спишь, не думаешь, не собираешься на выход. Там что-то вроде сцены. А дом что-то вроде гримерки.

Вернувшись (всего полтора шага) к Ане – он очень осторожно обнял ее сзади, стараясь не мешать движениям и не класть руки куда-то, где ей может это показаться неудачным. Щекой коснулся макушки, серьезно опасаясь, что Шагина взбрыкнет – и ударит его в пострадавший нос.

– Волнуешься? – спросил тихо. – Не надо. Всё хорошо. ...Помочь тебе? Мандарин – порезать туда?

Аня добавляла специи и непроизвольно напряглась, едва не высыпав в сотейник всю пачку гвоздики.

– Не надо. Ты ведь гость, а гость ничего не делает, только отдыхает, – в кастрюльку она добавила мандарины (один даже целый) и дольки лимона. Не забывать дышать и не дергаться, чтобы не причинить Эдварду вред.

– Можно я спрошу? Не отвечай, если не хочешь, – когда всё было готово, Аня ловко выскользнула из объятий, но снова взяла Эдварда за руку и усадила за стол. – Кислота... это ведь мера от отчаяния? Или для тебя это действительно способ расслабиться?

– Спросил у меня человек, который всю жизнь курит, – тут же парировал Эдвард с улыбкой. – Бомбу замедленного действия употребляет. Всё одно, что алкоголь, что сигареты, что наркотики. Опасно. Так что «да» – на оба твоих варианта. Это помогает забыться и сделать вид, что я расслаблен. Потом утром я себя собираю, отпаиваюсь минералкой, варю суп, ем овощи и иду в зал.

Аня только фыркнула (и правда еж) на слова про сигареты и взяла Эдварда за запястье. Тонкое, даже обхват ее пальцев больше.

– Разве здесь самое главное не «сделать вид»? – Шагина внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза. – Нет, я не осуждаю, ты даже не можешь представить, чем я занималась в юности, но... тебе не кажется реальность потом еще более серой, не хочется наркотик снова? – она на секунду отвела взгляд в сторону. – Это в любом случае, не происходит потому, что тебе хорошо. Но если говорить про эмоции, то у меня есть способ в реальности, замещающий курение. Ты уже видел один из вариантов: мотоцикл. А у тебя? Для чувства расслабленности…

– Я редко по-настоящему расслабляюсь. Может быть даже – никогда. Когда становится невмоготу – прибегаю к допингу. И я смирился с тем, какая она – жизнь. Она не карнавал. Она не всегда сцена. Когда я выступал в клубах – она была яркой. Когда я играю в театре – она очень яркая. Но потом она становится обычной. Восхищение и адреналин в мозгу рассеиваются, наркотик под названием «праздник» заканчивается. Я наполовину русский. Я знаю жизнь. И порой от нее хочется удавиться. Особенно когда не такой... как все.

Слова Эдварда звучат тянуще печально. Реальность и правда как слабая ноющая боль, словно от поразившей тебя стрелы, и стоит только попытаться вытащить, что-то изменить, как боль становится сильнее, а стрела уродует рану. Никогда не расслабляться по-настоящему – это значит, никогда не уметь отдыхать, никогда до конца не позволять себе быть собой, быть слабым.

Тоска, отразившаяся во взгляде Шагиной от его слов, сменилась восхищением: какой он сильный человек, как силен и крепок стержень его личности, как это непросто – всё время находиться в мобилизации. И она сама знает, каково это.

– Ты очень храбрый, Эдвард. Быть другим – невыносимо тяжело, но ты восхитительно сильный. А еще, праздник – это ты. Никогда не видела людей, которые так светятся, – за всю эту фразу она ни разу не моргнула, а в конце вздрогнула, отвела глаза и попыталась улыбнуться. – И я не о внешности. Извини, если это слишком, я просто заткнусь и принесу пижаму.

Эд наклонил голову.

– Пижаму? А мы собираемся спать? – проворковал, распахивая плед. От объятий он немного согрелся.

Шагина улыбнулась чуть шире. Почему-то в стенах своего дома заигрывания не вызывали чувства опасности. Это ведь ее территория.

Шагина оставила его одного на кухне, а через несколько минут вернулась с пижамой. Это не была пижама кого-то, не успела таковой стать: мягкие кофта и штаны нежно-голубого оттенка были надежно упакованы в фирменный пакет. От пакета пахло лавандой.

– Ну и какие танцы ты хочешь танцевать? Или для этого нужно выпить глинтвейн? – спросила она, кашлянув.

– Аааа, какая! Для голубых и небо голубое, да? – рассмеялся Эд беззлобно и принял в руки упаковку, открыл и погладил приятную ткань. – Спасибо за заботу, и... – поймал выражение лица Шагиной, буквально стараясь заглянуть ей в глаза, – Ты только что намекнула на секс? На горизонтальные танцы! Ах, Ann, you are charmingly embarrassed!

От того, что ее смущение заметили, Шагина нахмурилась и смутилась сильнее.

– Есть розовая, но она моя. И вообще, забирай, если нравится, – Аня тянула с ответом и просто вручила Эдварду глинтвейн. – Ну, я же не Ася, а ты не Эдик, и предложение «посмотреть кино» значит именно секс. Но культурная программа включена, если хочешь. Пока я еще могу нормально говорить, могу сыграть и спеть. Или просто послушаем музыку.

Слова давались как-то медленно. Аня обхватила руками кружку и сделала несколько глотков. Тепло и хорошо. Сразу стало спокойнее.

Эдвард повесил плед на спинку стула, принял бокал и встал – прямой и стройный над Аней, с изящно изогнутой шеей.

– Я слышал, как ты поешь. В одном или даже паре фильмов. У тебя голос немного дрожит и похоже на чтение, но так прекрасно. Но сейчас я хочу по-другому. Ты культурную программу уже сделала. Жаль мне карма по носу прилетела, клевый был концерт.

Он чокнулся с Шагиной – и попробовал глинтвейн. Дернул головой и по-кошачьи наморщил переносицу от обилия вкусов и запахов, гвоздика защекотала нежную поврежденную слизистую.

– Очень вкусно! – похвалил искренне. Потом бокал поставил – а сам вперед подался – и взял анино лицо в ладони. Наклонился и мягко поцеловал. У них одинаковый вкус мандарина и специй, губы теплые. Его язык плавно проникает в ее небольшой рот и также плавно ласкает.

Не нужно никакого алкоголя, никаких наркотиков – достаточно только посмотреть в его светлые глаза – и можно забыть об обыденной реальности.

Где-то внутри Ани до сих пор звучит чужой голос. Говорит, что она делает что-то неправильное. Так нельзя поступать, это предательство... но чем дольше длится поцелуй, тем тише становятся все нелепые обвинения. Аня гладит Эдварда по рукам, стараясь отвечать на его ласку с не меньшей чувственностью. Корица от напитка слегка горчит на языке, губы немного щиплет, но Аня всё равно улыбается.

– Очень вкусно, – пытается ответить заигрыванием на заигрывание Аня, но смущение не дает окрасить эту фразу страстью. Слишком тепло. Впрочем, она просто еще не втянулась в игру, а в ней тем временем новый уровень.

– Я переоденусь, – допив горячий глинтвейн в несколько глотков, Эдвард чувствует потеплевшие щеки. – А ты придумай один интимный вопрос мне! А я тебе!

И скрылся в ванной, а спустя минут пять вернулся в мягкой пижаме. Огляделся. Эдварду понравилась атмосфера, это было видно по взгляду. Аня спрашивала его про дом, вкладывая в этот вопрос, эти слова больше смысла, чем было высказано. Но в ее доме было непростительно мало вещей. Зато он был тем местом, где она чувствовала себя защищенной. Вот бы слить, соединить воедино два мира. Украсить пустую квартиру рамками фотографий, драпировками ткани, расставить незначительные, но очень значимые вещи.

Повернувшись, Кинастон игриво дернул плечом:

– Нравлюсь?

Шагина и сама переоделась в другую одежду, решая, что, пожалуй, выбросит синее платье. Слишком несчастной в нем себя чувствует. Его она сменила на старый растянутый свитер действительно розового цвета и такие же штаны.

– Ты выглядишь очень трогательно. А я… не смогу, наверное, даже после выпитого алкоголя посмотреть в глаза и спрашивать об этом. – Аня взяла его за руку и потянула на диван, в мягкое гнездо из подушек и одеяла. Искусственные звезды горели над ними. Она смотрела вниз, словно думала над вопросом, хотя придумала его почти сразу.

– Нравится легкая жестокость в постели? – да, ей скоро сорок, а она избегает часто употреблять слово «секс». Ну не глупая ли.

Сев кротко, нежно склонив стриженую голову, Эдвард улыбается. О новом бокале теплого вина Аня позаботилась, и тонкие узловатые пальцы греются о стекло.

– Нравится. Да, нравится выход за рамки. Кроме нежного и в миссионерской – необычное, резкое, жесткое. Я люблю и терплю боль, она меня живым делает. Так что да, мне нравится такое. Меня можно даже душить.

Тонкие, красивые пальцы, до которых почти невыносимо хочется дотронуться. Они такие хрупкие – если чуть сильнее сжать ладонь, то будто сломаются. Они кажутся женственными, ухоженными, и для этого Эдварду даже не нужно прибегать к маникюру. Красиво. Он ведь любит прикосновения? Слова, сказанные у клуба, Аня помнит дословно. Сколько прошло времени? Вряд ли больше часа, а, кажется, что вечность, за которую они успели стать другими.

Отпив, Эдвард тихо смеется:

– И это я сижу рядом с тобой в мягкой голубой пижаме. А ты в розовой. Как в артхаусном фильме про женщин и мужчин.

Он пьян. Обруч на голове отпустил, пришла легкость, слова идут сами.

– Ты кончаешь от ласк... Снаружи? Я хочу знать, как происходит твой оргазм. Даже если редко. Это пальцы? Снаружи или внутри? Или игрушка? Или ничего?

Шагина аккуратно массирует его ладонь, и действие это отвлекает от того, что она должна ответить на вопрос.

– Редко, – повторяет Шагина и издает смешок, тихий, больше напоминающий недовольный вздох. В тепле алкоголь на нее действует быстрее. Быстрее снижается контроль, который управляет сдержанностью. – Это похоже на оскорбление, – Шагина улыбается мягко, нежно и наклоняется к его лицу, чтобы прошептать:

– Губы откушу в следующий раз.

Эти заигрывания просто как этап подготовки к ответу. Понятно, что игра не просто так начата.

– Пальцы. Это приятнее, чем игрушка, потому что больше контакта и контроля, – она вытирает губы и задерживает на несколько секунд руку так. Всё еще немного стыдно. Господи, ведь не маленькая уже. – И... проникновение вовсе не обязательно. Мне в целом нравится приносить удовольствие. Это возбуждает сильнее даже, чем прикосновения. Как и в целом – контроль над удовольствием другого.

Она чувствует себя так, будто признавалась в преступлении. Но просто мало выпила.

– Или ты хочешь услышать подробный процесс? Dirty-talk, как говорят иностранцы? – еще немного глинтвейна, и взгляд Анны становится слегка расформированным.

Эд продолжает тихо так, не агрессивно:

– Ты не похожа на человека, которому часто нужно. Мне вот нужно... Раз в пару дней. Рассказать, как я делаю это с собой, чтобы честно? I can talk in dirty terms if it turns you on.

– Расскажи, – щурится Шагина немного хищно. – О том, какой предел «выхода за рамки»? Когда тебе станет неприятно, если делать это… жестче?

Кинастон тихо смеется, прикладываясь губами к стакану.

– Смотрела когда-нибудь ролики с контролем оргазма? Сейчас уже не вспомню название, где вся суть крутилась вокруг почти часового... Ну – удержания парня «за секунду до». Там, конечно, актеры все крупные, это гей-порно, и всё довольно, хм, брутально, – Кинастон воркует об этом, не понимая, как отошел от темы, потом моргает. – Я бы попробовал. Для меня никто таких вещей не делал. Не играл со мной. Почему-то всегда предполагалось, что если я боттом, то...

Один нетрезвый взгляд находит другой.

– Забей. Хочу тебя поцеловать, – тихо выдыхает, разглядывая ее губы.

Ане хочется смотреть Эду прямо в глаза, но в то же время происходящее заставляет чувствовать себя очень неловко, словно, находясь в одежде, она уже будто бы нагая под его пристальным взглядом. Алкоголь давит на сознание, и Аня идет на поводу у этого опьяняющего взгляда.

– Тогда я прямо сейчас и откушу тебе губы. Или язык.

И она наклоняется к нему сама. Губы у Эдварда мягкие, нежные, их легко очень повредить. И Аня впивается в них, в нижнюю губу. Так сильно, что на ней появляется трещинка. Отстранившись, Шагина ведет языком по его губам, зализывая укус. Во время поцелуя она его намерено не касается руками. Только после на несколько секунд утыкается лбом в плечо: стыд и похоть борятся внутри нее, доставляя ощутимое мучение, но Аня старается не показывать: Эдварду не нужны ее муки с совестью.

–Тебя приятно целовать, Эдвард. Вероятно, мне стоит рассказать, как мне нравится, когда целуют меня, – ее голос стал сиплым. Предает ли она свою старую любовь, если позволяет себе такое? Аня качает головой. – Но лучше расскажу, как мне хочется поцеловать тебя. У тебя красивые руки, Эдвард. Особенно плечи. Острые, изящные. Они вкусно пахнут дорогими духами от... – она сделала паузу, потому что забыла название. – На твоей коже легко остаются следы, верно? От этого только больше хочется целовать и кусать.

Шагина устраивается в одеяле удобнее и отводит взгляд в сторону. Слишком неловко. Всё еще. Поразительно.

Кинастон, слушая, бесстыдно открывает рот и давит свернутым языком на нижнюю губу, которую с таким рвением надкусила Аня. Губа ноет, ощущение тяжести, пульса в ней такое объемное, такое ощутимое.

Эд подается вперед, головой к голове. От того, что Аня нигде его не коснулась, желание вспыхнуло быстрее. Такое вот ограничение, фокусирование, отлично с ним работало. Он скалится, трогая языком припухшие от укусов губы, носом касается ее виска.

– Нельзя оставлять следы. У меня открытое декольте и руки в нескольких сценах. Наш козел меня распнет. Не хочу слушать ругань. Не хочу его подвести – хоть и козел, а режиссер же. Поэтому, – рука ведет в воздухе волнообразную линию. – Кусай, но не оставляй синяков. Ешь меня. Но по-другому. Ты сможешь.

Ему тепло, пьяно и довольно уютно. Пахнет мандаринами. Как будто никуда не нужно торопиться, как будто зимние каникулы.

Навалившись на Аню, вдавив ее в диванные подушки – он целует теплый, пахнущий специями рот со всей игривой нежностью. С языком, горячим и скользким, со слюной, которая смешивается, со сбитым дыханием, с желанием играть. Не обнимая ее, не гладя. Упершись руками в диван по бокам от нее, чтобы единственной связью был секс между их губами. Не такой, как дала она, а напротив – очень женственный и чувственный, бьющий по нервным окончаниям, извращенный в том, как один язык гладит другой, двигаясь туда-сюда в самом понятном ритме.

Не трогать. Неозвученное правило Ане выполнять проще, чем Эдварду. В отличие от него, Шагина совсем дикая и не ручная. Но от поцелуя ее рыжеватые брови складываются чувственным треугольником, а щеки, наконец, розовеют. Заметно бьется жилка на горле.

– Есть? Тогда лучше начать отсюда, – чуть приподнявшись, она склоняется к изгибу шеи Эда, ее губы почти касаются кожи, но Аня выскальзывает из рук, как ловкий и гибкий зверек, и садится за спину Эдварда. – Не поворачивайся, – выдыхает Шагина на ухо. – Хорошо, что ты упомянул эти наряды, – она специально близко наклоняется то к его уху, то к шее, то к затылку, согревая горячим дыханием. – Мне до мурашек по коже всегда нравились твои платья. Особенно те, которые открывают твои руки и плечи. Иногда до такой степени, что хотелось оказаться на месте твоих партнеров по сцене, ведь им по сценарию будет простительно, если они поцелуют запястье, ямку у локтя, если коснутся губами кожи чуть ниже уха.

Она дышит так, будто правда целует, только физического контакта не происходит.

– Я думала… Если поцеловать тебя в загривок, уверена, что тебе это понравится. Особенно, если небольно укусить, – над его ухом она показательно клацает зубами. – В одной сцене ты достаточно долго стоишь ко мне спиной – и я смотрю на твою открытую бледную шею. И иногда ненавижу себя за желание коснуться ее, оставить хоть какой-нибудь след или почувствовать, как ты вздыхаешь и на миг замираешь от этого прикосновения. Почти жаль, что больше я не играю, – она наклоняется ближе, и мягкие светлые волосы щекочат Эдварда по щеке. – У тебя было платье с открытой спиной. И это было видеть еще тяжелее. Хочешь знать, почему? – играть голосом она не очень умела, но сейчас он сам по себе становится хриплым и томным.

Глаза Кинастона с расширившимися кругами зрачков – распахиваются удивленно. Вот о чем она думала... Кто бы мог знать. Этот ежик Аня Шагина.

Значит, он не ошибся, интуиция не подвела его, он верно истолковал самый первый ее намек. Сама не зная, что намекает, она едва ли не откровенным текстом сказала, что хочет его съесть. Возможно, ударить. Возможно, посмотреть, как он вздрагивает, изгибается, плачет... Нет, Эдвард уже выучил ее. Если заплачет, она включит родительский инстинкт. И в принципе правильно сделает. Потому что – он не ответил на ее вопрос устно – сигналом о том, что она переборщила, будут именно слезы.

Протянув руку себе за спину, он находит бедро Ани, тронув сквозь штаны аккуратно, опасаясь, что хлопнут по руке – и заставляет обнять себя ногами с двух сторон.

После ее откровенных признаний, жаркого шепота на коже – он откровенно поплыл. Ямочка на локте, значит... Кожа на шее и спине покрывается мурашками от этих обещаний.

Он усадил Шагину на попу, а значит – она теперь располагается низко, сам Эдвард съезжает еще, чтобы быть ниже нее – и она могла поцеловать или подышать на любое место. Слегка опирается на ее бедро. Уютная, эротичная поза. Первая волна желания бьет в низ живота. И Кинастон надеется только, что его не вытолкают из объятий.

– Тебе хотелось оставить следы на моей спине? ...Мне нравится мысль о розовых полосах, – делится он негромко, потом добавляет. – Я переоденусь для тебя. В следующий раз. Хочешь? Оденусь самым лучшим образом. И буду только твоим. В твоем полном распоряжении.

Прикосновения даже через одежду кажется теплыми. В комнате стало невероятно тепло, хотя Шагина так и не закрыла окна в гостиной. Конечно, наутро она будет об этом жалеть, ей будет стыдно, она будет на себя ужасно зла, будет ненавидеть, а пока длится ночь – можно позволять себе то, что обычно отрицается даже мысленно.

– М, – коротко тянет Аня.

Подушечки пальцев проходятся по коже от мочки уха, до линии мягкого ворота пижамы. Шагина бережно спускает один рукав, обнажая плечо, наклоняется, касаясь самым кончиком носа, но не целует, а только улыбается.

– Ты угадал, мне хотелось оставить следы, но прежде – просто касаться. Провести пальцами вдоль позвоночника. Но, видишь ли, тогда мои мысли были просто... нежными. Сейчас я думаю иначе, – Аня пьяна, ее мысли откровенны. Прижавшись губами к острому плечу, она проводит горячим языком до шеи, остановившись только там, где бьется венка. – Сейчас мне хочется провести языком по нему, – намеренно она больше говорит, чем касается. – Хочу, оденься для меня в платье. Но разве сейчас, только на эту ночь, ты уже не мой?

Эдвард тяжело задышал, стоило потянуть пижаму с плеча. Простое действие, казалось бы, что такого, ведь он так легко раздевается. В туалете переодевался – и ничего. А тут поплыл. ...Поплыл, не надо себе врать.

Выразительные веки опустил, глазами бездумно водил по стене, ни за что не цепляясь. А кожа чувствительная под недо-прикосновениями. Голос Шагиной, хрипловатый, чувственный, сзади ласкает, словно по затылку гладит.

– По нему? – переспрашивает чуть дрогнувшим голосом, не уловив, о чем она. О его еремной вене – или?.. Да нет, неужели ртом хочет? К щекам аж кровь приливает. – Твой. Твой. Хочу твоим быть.

Аня прижимается крепче и делает то, чего желала – прикусывает Эда за загривок. Красные следы скоро побледнеют, но пока след не исчез, Аня целует кожу.

– Не останется следов, не волнуйся, – она берет его за руку и подносит к своему лицу, трется щекой о ладонь, а затем целует его пальцы. Указательный и средний обхватывает губами, слегка посасывая.

С ладони поцелуи смещаются на запястье. Когда Шагина доходит до той самой ямочки на сгибе локтя, то целует ее особенно: посасывая и втягивая губами нежную кожу.

Эд тяжело дышит и думает: предложение же принял. Кино под вино. Ну и по фигу, кто там из них ведет, приглашает, доминирует. Он сейчас – струна под пальцами. Точнее – под зубами.

Охает от чувствительного укуса, и волна мурашек разбегается по телу, поднимая волоски. Взгляд выхватывает среди нетрезвого марева – профиль Ани в лодочке из его ладони. Трогательно так. И почему так чертовски эротично?

Выдох рвется сквозь зубы – и Эдвард уже не закрывает рот. По губам электричество бегает искорками, пока он наблюдает нежные поцелуи. По руке вверх, как даме в старом кино.

Черт, как хорошо...

– Вернемся к твоей спине. Полосы на ней будут смотреться действительно красиво. Но я не собираюсь причинять тебе сильную боль, – в подтверждении своих слов Аня целует его мягко сперва в макушку, затем в шею. Нежно, чувственно. – Лучше скажи мне, где у тебя чувствительные места? Крестец?

Эд непроизвольно дергает бедрами, когда Аня возвращается к шее. И сам смеется своему возбуждению, подставляя уже спину.

– Крестец – да, – это «да» на выдохе. – По нему главное ничем не попасть. Ни ногтями, ни... чем другим. Потому что больно. Самая уязвимая зона.

Или уже представляет, как выгибается под поцелуями-созвездиями на спине, которые она там нарисует? Между болью и нежностью. С ней именно так.

Эта приятная нега из ласковых слов и прикосновений словно – способ Ани принести свои извинения за все ошибки, за холод, за колючесть, за то, что она его так отталкивала. То, как на выдохе он произносит фразы, то, как непривычно низко они звучат, заставляют кожу покрыться мурашками и прижаться к его спине ближе, крепче.

– Я буду осторожной, Эдвард, – руки плавно опускаются к узкой талии, щекочущими движениями очерчивают линию ребер.

Ладонями она чувствует, как чаще поднимается от дыхания грудная клетка. Неужели она действительно об этом думала каждый раз, когда смотрела на «просто Эдварда в платье»? Или так снесло крышу только этой ночью, просто от одиночества и нехватки тепла, от того, что она не может переносить чужих слов?

Так не важны сейчас причины. Эдвард рядом, почти как мурчащий кот в ее руках, послушный, податливый – и осознание этого приятно до легкого головокружения. То, как он пахнет, как легко доверяется ее рукам, которые теперь гладят грудь и живот, пока губы целуют шею и спину сквозь ткань пижамы. Запах духов остается и на его коже, Шагина почти с жадностью вдыхает этот аромат.

– Мой Эдвард, – она целует мочку уха.

А потом, ухватившись руками за край пижамной куртки, снимает ее с него. Красивое, идеальное тело, будто у неземного создания, у которого не может быть недостатков. Цвет кожи в свете звездного проектора будто мерцает, отчего есть ощущение, что она держит в руках посланца далеких звезд. Ее Эдвард. Это хочется повторять бесконечно долго. Ногтями Анна проводит по его спине, без нажима, просто раздражая кожу ласковыми касаниями.

– Мой.

Эдварда укачивает в лодочке из ее тела. Так приятно, так тепло. Плавное движение в неизведанное, которое сопровождают слова принадлежности. Его отчего-то совсем не смущает быть – ее. Это чувство внезапно успокаивает, и виной не только алкоголь. Они будто бились, бились друг об друга, раз, другой, третий – защита треснула – и они вплавились друг в друга. Что не различить, где кончается граница его кожи – и начинается прикосновение ее губ.

Поменяв положение, Аня заставляет Эда перекатиться полу-боком, обняла сзади, продолжая целовать, покусывать, проводить линии по его спине. За талию удерживает крепко, оставляя слова теплым дыханием на коже.

– Ты сперва подумал о прикосновениях в другом месте? – ладонь плавно скользит к низу живота, по теплой, чувствительной коже, которую Шагина дразняще царапает. – Если захочешь, я могу коснуться и там, только скажи.

Влажные прикосновения губ всё ниже, по изгибу позвоночника, между лопаток. Она то кусает, то облизывает, сползая всё ниже. Не самая удобная поза, но стоит того, чтобы почувствовать чужое удовольствие. Крестцу она уделяет особенное внимание. Слегка приспустив ткань пижамы, обводит языком несколько раз. Прикусить кожу тут довольно сложно, поэтому только поцелуи, с не очень идущим Анне причмокиванием. Затем обратно вверх, поцелуй за поцелуем, языком влажную дорожку к шее.

Откинувшись Ане на бедро, Эдвард лежит, изогнутый, грациозный, дышащий тяжело, рвано, музыкально. Живот с длинными мышцами сокращается, когда она особенно сильно сжимает, когда царапает. Собственная кровь видится ему синим морем, бушующим внутри тела, сердце стучит, выбивая ритм, вместо дыхания тихие полустоны.

Кинастон отпускает себя, отдает себя этому вселенскому движению. Смотрит мутными колдовскими глазами в прозрачные глаза напротив, светящиеся на фоне искусственного небосклона. И дает себя уложить так, как она хочет. Дрожь – в ответ на каждый укус.

– Ох... Аня, – раздается в темноте с виноватым смешком.

Коротко стриженная голова Эдварда вскидывается, он сжимает одеяло под собой, но тут же успокаивается. Пережидая волну мурашек, от которой даже соски встают. Изгиб его поясницы становится порочным, он вкладывает себя в линию тела Ани, чувствуя, что теряет всякое желание сопротивляться.

Хочет ли он, чтобы она коснулась? Хочет ли он... Пижамные штаны натянуты. Хочет, конечно. Возвращается призрак стыда. Пока Аня поднимается поцелуями до шеи, брови складываются грустно. В голове проносится среди вселенской пустоты: почему я не девушка? ...Но тогда бы она меня не хотела?

Голос Шагиной достигает его сознания, сумев немного заземлить:

– Еще у тебя очень красивые ноги. Такие стройные, сильные. Ты будто герой великих картин с мифологическим сюжетом, – Аня гладит его бедра, колени, чуть сильнее сжимает ягодицы. – Знаешь, было бы интересно поцеловать твое колено прямо во время спектакля и узнать, умеешь ли ты смущаться, Эдвард, – одна ладонь поднимается по торсу вверх. Мягкие, теплые пальцы сжимают один сосок, принимаясь массировать.

– На сцене я в образе. Держу себя. И, наверное, среагировал бы как королева. Потом бы... умер от стыда. И предположения, почему ты это сделала... ох!

Прогнав ненужные сейчас мысли, Эдвард ложится затылком ей на плечо, слегка откидываясь, давая играть с сосками, которые в чувствительности уступают женским, но ласки которых его возбуждают просто по факту.

Это чертовски... эротично. Понимать, что ей хочется это делать. Что ей не противно играть с его сосками, не противно лезть в штаны.

Страхи Эдварда поднимают голову один за другим, дыхание и голос у него дрожат, но он борется. Он не один. Не один. Аня рядом. Здесь никто не смотрит на них, можно позволить себе.

Ее голос над ухом:

– Внутренняя сторона бедер чувствительна ведь не только у женщин, правда? – она не снимает с него брюки, но ладонь скользит под резинку. Кожа там у него теплее, чем ее руки. Шагина гладит бедро, едва касаясь белья.

Выдох... Он запускает большие пальцы под резинку штанов и плавно тянет вниз, взглядом советуясь с ней. А вслух говорит:

– Конечно. Очень. Тем более, мне уже... – извернув шею – несколько раз порывисто целует ее в губы, жаля языком, – так хорошо.

Шагина ловит его губы и целует в ответ, слегка прикрывая веки: ей впервые хочется так сделать от доверия и приязни.

– Теперь всю жизнь буду жалеть, что этого не сделала, – Аня целует в ответ, втягивая, посасывая губы, оставляет на них новые укусы. Рука скользит по его ладони, гладит успокаивающе, доверительно. Она слегка сжимает его тонкие пальцы здесь, внизу, в близости от теплого низа живота, а другой рукой сперва нежно гладит вторую его руку, а затем игриво прикусывает запястье, мягкую кожу у предплечья.

– Хочешь сделать это вместе? – влажные губы касаются его скулы. До дрожи по всему телу хочется оставить как можно больше поцелуев на нем. Съесть. Максимальная степень близости, обладания. Нормально ли это, здорово ли это – можно подумать утром, а сейчас только вслушиваться в тихие стоны удовольствия и стараться сделать так, чтобы они стали громче.

В том, как Аня обнимает его со спины – много нежности. Много... Того чувства, которое им только предстоит обозначить определенным словом. Девушки редко занимают такую позицию, чтобы удовлетворить мужчину. Может – никогда? Сзади должен быть более крупный партнер, а Шагина нашла положение, в котором дотягивается и до члена – и губами до губ. Эдвард улыбается совсем лирично, выразительно глазами блестит – и кивает.

– Мне тоже хорошо с тобой, – вместе с его ладонью она касается возбужденной плоти. Без движения, только прижимает ладонью, ощущая упругое тепло, которое, будто электрический импульс, передается и ей тоже.

Дыхание ее сбивается, а сердце начинает стучать так быстро, что кажется, будто даже через ткань свитера, спиной – Эдвард может ощутить ее пульс. Руку Эдварда она оставляет у основания, ее пальцы поглаживают и ласкают головку, освобождая ее от крайней плоти. Медленно, очень бережно, чтобы растянуть все ощущения.

– Эдвард, – хриплый шепот на ухо, Шагина целует его шею, кусает кожу рядом с веной, но не сильно, чтобы не пришлось после наносить кучу тонального крема.

Движения руки быстрее. Вместе с его рукой. Можно было бы сказать, что это романтично, если бы не было так откровенно. Внезапно Аня меняет положение запястья, давая такое яркое ощущение на чувствительной головке, что у Эдварда поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Стройные бедра дергаются вперед, стараясь продлить и усилить ласку, и в этот момент он принимается откровенно постанывать. Не как обычно это делают мужчины в такт рывкам, а просто от удовольствия. Словно физический кайф способен вызывать в нем звук, как в инструменте.

Аня слушает его тело внимательно, и, когда ей кажется, что оно подходит к пику, Аня убирает и его руку, и свою, не давая ощутить оргазм. Эдвард ведь хотел поиграть. С усмешкой она целует его губы. Они пересохли, и из ранки на губе Эдварда снова пошла кровь. Шагина с особой осторожностью целует его нижнюю губу.

– Ох... – мутные глаза фокусируются. – Ох, боже, Ань... – бормочет Эд с полуулыбкой. Немного меняет позу, устраиваясь на спине.

Аккуратный (у Эдварда действительно аккуратный, природа улыбнулась ему) член – покачивается от движений. Кинастон весь сейчас – обнаженный нерв. Он сам себя открыл, доверил, отдался Ане, он в поцелуй вовлекается с чувством, руку кладет в ее взъерошенные волосы – и удерживает нос к носу.

– Я хочу, чтобы тебе тоже было хорошо. Ань, давай придумаем что-нибудь. Мы же такие выдумщики. Давай сделаем так, чтобы обоим хорошо, – он трется носом о нос, выпрашивая согласие и содействие. И чувствует себя на секунду королевой, которая молит своего короля о сокровенном. – Хоть позу шестьдесят девять, – поцелуй, поцелуй, – хоть синхронный петтинг. As you wish, just tell me, my love.

Аня прижимается к его щеке своей, ласково трется о нее и млеет, млеет от дрожащего голоса. Неужели он так может звучать, так одновременно страстно и умоляюще нежно. Не такой как все – больше, чем просто фраза о характере, о взглядах. Он не такой как другие во всем. Прекраснее, возвышенней, нежнее.

Шагина нервно сопит ему на ухо. Ей не нужно, казалось, чтобы он ее касался. Достаточно было срывающихся с губ стонов, дрожи в его теле, только одно это заряжало приятной энергией, от которой внизу живота становится горячо.

– Мне уже сейчас хорошо, – Шагина же только тяжело дышит и жадно целует его губы, желая поймать это возбуждающее, дрожащее звучание его голоса.

Такой заботливый, такой нежный Эдвард. Наверняка, если он захочет, то сможет свести с ума от чувств совершенно любого человека. Лишь одной своей улыбкой, только взглядом этих зеленых, опьяняющих глаз, жестом своих хрупких длинных рук или изгибом пластичного тела. Этого достаточно, чтобы задохнуться от эмоций, чтобы жадно ловить каждое движение, забывать о мире, ведь мир схлопывается до красивого, музыкального, гибкого Эдварда.

– Ты прекрасен. Если после этого я попаду в ад, то пусть, – она говорит и целует его лицо, шею, плечи, всё, куда дотягивается, и доверительно ластится к его руке, склоняя к ней голову.

На его просьбу она не отвечает. Чтобы сменить позу, приходится приподняться. Но теперь Шагина лежит на спине параллельно ему. Она вновь берет его за руку и целует. Теперь нежно, без укусов. Подушечки пальцев, ладонь, запястье, предплечье, плечо – каждый сантиметр кожи, а затем она укладывает его руку на низ своего живота, давая понять, что выбрала последний вариант.

– Когда ты говоришь на английском, твой голос потрясающе сексуально дрожит, – Шагина гладит его живот, торс, внутреннюю сторону бедра, чуть щиплет кожу, а затем снова накрывает ладонью член и начинает медленно двигать рукой по длине или массировать яйца.

– Thank you, my dear. But please no more thoughts of hell. You yourself are like a little warlike angel, you deserve a better ending... – проговаривает Эдвард переливчатым голосом – и задыхается от ее прикосновения. Длинное тело прошибает электричеством, ему нужно несколько секунд, чтобы проморгаться – и сместить фокус с умелой (как хорошо, черт, стыдно, но хорошо) аниной руки – на ее же тело.

Пальцы Эдварда, как по струнам перебирая – ныряют между задравшимся свитером – и резинкой штанов, по теплу кожи – под свободный трикотаж. Новизна ощущений, понимание, что его допустили туда, куда он не рассчитывал – накрывает сияющими перед глазами звездами.

Некоторое время он ничего не видит – переместив фокус на подушечки пальцев, которые ощущают нежную кожу пониже пупка, а потом сразу нежные волоски. Русые. Наверняка они золотисто-русые, такие красивые. Аня пускает его, пускает его ласковые пальцы, и очень скоро Эдвард погружается в тепло. Эмпатическое удовольствие скручивает его, выдавливая из груди долгий стон: трогает ее, а словно ласкает себя. Но о нем заботится Аня, и от обилия ощущений полностью затихает внешний мир.

Он нежно раздвигает пальцами складочки кожи, трет и ласкает, распределяя влагу. По глазам Ани и до этого было видно, что она возбуждена, но теперь понимание полное, физическое, невероятное в своей откровенности. Она готова. Ничего не мешает двигаться по теплой, скользкой влаге. И Эдвард, подвинувшись к ней немного ближе, опускает руку глубже – и проскальзывает двумя пальцами внутрь. Изящная рука изгибается, основание ладони мягко надавливает на самое чувствительное ее место, и начинаются ритмичные покачивания.

Стон. Эдвард двигает бедрами, толкаясь в ладонь. Становится трудно терпеть, но он двигает рукой. И двигается сам. Если это танец, то он должен закончить его хорошо. Взаимоотдача... удовольствия. Лбом к ее плечу, губами в съехавший ворот свитера, а стон просящий, грудной. Длинные пальцы входят до основания и сгибаются внутри, нажимая на чувствительную переднюю стеночку в частом ритме.

Всё еще трудно поверить, что стена, которая казалась такой прочной, пала, что они так близки, что буквально сливаются друг с другом в одно. Сплетенье рук, сплетенье ног, судьбы сплетенье. Несколько дней назад она даже прикоснуться к своему лицу не давала, а теперь допускает легко и с удовольствием интимные касания, и тает от движения его руки, от поцелуев, от ласковых слов.

Ангел. Такое простое, тривиальное обращение, но сказанное его голосом вызывает не меньший трепет, чем движения его пальцев внутри. Чем быстрее он двигается, тем тяжелее она дышит и будто двигается сама навстречу пальцам, теряя контроль над телом от удовольствия. Это одновременно кажется столь же неправильным, сколько и приятным, до хриплых, грудных стонов, до горячих волн, которые заставляют дрожать и изгибаться от каждого движения.

Она особенно чувствительна и нетерпелива, ведь с момента развода прошло слишком много времени, и всё, что делает Эдвард ощущается остро, до темных пятен перед глазами. Шагина закусывает губу. Боль слегка помогает вернуть контроль. Она продолжает двигать рукой, стараясь, чтобы темп у их движений был одинаковым.

– Посмотри на меня, – дрожащий голос так не похож на ее привычный ровный, спокойный тон.

Аня тянется к лицу Эда и целует его. Прерывается только на секунду, чтобы закинуть его ногу себе на бедро – так движения руки получались более плавными, быстрыми, так они были ближе друг к другу, хотя соображать уже сложно.

Когда пик близок, Шагина пальцами впивается в его бедро и, не осознавая, что делает, несильно хлопает его по ягодице. Она конвульсивно изгибается, вздрагивает, а затем утыкается носом в его макушку, всё тело дрожит, но рука продолжает двигаться, пусть уже значительно медленнее.

Эдвард чувствует ее оргазм, как свой. Словно нежный цветок раскрывается, а потом схлопывается. Как вселенная. Ему по-доброму смешно от собственной ассоциации, а еще больно от того, что очень хочется последовать за Аней.

– Всё хорошо, сейчас... – он не отстраняет ее руку, а просто присоединяет свою, в несколько сильных движений доводя себя до пика. – Сейчас... сей-ча... а!

Он чувствует ее тепло везде. Вокруг себя, потому что они обнимаются, под ладонью, потому что там стало очень тепло и влажно. Он чувствует запах ее дома, ее одежды, и ее самой – сладковатый, мускусный запах тела. Эдвард чувствует себя очень молодым, даже юным, естественным в этой юности. Кончает он себе и Ане на ладони. И на бок падает совершенно обессиленный, с пустотой в голове.

Понимает, очень запоздало, что Аня его хлопнула по заду – и начинает тихо смеяться. Крепкие плечи трясутся, в уголках глаз выступают крохотные капли.

Хочется ругаться матом и поминать черта. И пока тело еще может как-то шевелиться, он обнимает Шагину за шею и целует в губы, раз, другой, третий, коротко, ласково и с нажимом, благодаря за всё.

Потом успокаивается, протяжно мычит, потягиваясь, пытается рукой нашарить одеяло, чтобы укрыться. И спать. Спать под этим звездным небом. И к черту душ. Маски для лица. Будильник. К черту всё. Только Аню бы за руку обнять и не отпускать.


	6. Chapter 6

Утро следующего дня началось замечательно. До того, как Шагина решила почитать новости. К своему счастью, Эдвард уехал из квартиры раньше, чем успел узнать, что обычно спокойная, флегматичная и сдержанная Шагина умела гневаться. До дрожи, до навязчивого желания причинить вред, до разбитых о стену кулаков (в попытке угомонить бушующие переживания).

«Гомосексуалисты целуются с женщинами? Новый фетиш, каприз иностранной звезды, пиар, а, может быть, и вовсе странное проявление болезни? На что еще готовы пойти актеры, чтобы привлечь внимание...»

Она не прочитала содержание статьи. Было противно. Противно от того, как низко могут опускаться люди. Интернет-издания пестрили.

К следующему дню даже бродячие коты готовы были спросить, трахаются они или нет, развелась она с мужем потому, что ей «нравятся мужиковатые лесбиянки или это всё ради пиара?».

Шагина редко кого-то серьезно ненавидела. Была неприязнь, безразличие, но сейчас, когда она читала всё это, гнев разрастался с невероятной силой. И ядом, серной кислотой разъедал изнутри.

«Как давно скрывалась эта связь? Театр теперь пристанище для извращенцев? Нормально ли для мужчины ходить в юбках, нормально ли женщине быть рядом с таким... мужчиной?»

За такие слова можно подавать в суд. Возможно, что ярость вылилась бы в это глупое импульсивное решение, если бы не работа. Надеть образ, забыть о том, кто ты есть, уничтожить ненужные мысли, чувства – лучшая терапия.

Эдварду она почти не писала. Не потому что не хотела, а потому что не было ни времени, ни... да, черт, зачем врать, слов внезапно тоже не было.

Прости, что так вышло? Прости, что всё испортила? Прости, что стало только больнее? Прости, что... всё звучало по-идиотски.

Сколько прошло с той ночи, Аня не считала: работа, дом, книга, сон, работа, дом или просто работа. Это успокаивало, но не всегда отвлекало от мыслей. Незакрытые гештальты и несказанные слова не оставляли, не оставляло и чувство вины. Она не могла просто бросить его, не хотела. И спустя почти две недели Шагина написала: «Может, выпьем сегодня кофе?»

Кофе было решено пить в кафе рядом с театром, в том самом, где всё и началось. Осень отвоевывала позиции уверенно, стремительно. Кинастон сменил пальто-халат на тонкий пуховик овер-сайз, в котором он был похож на гуманоида из будущего. Учитывая тонкую шапочку, натянутую на короткостриженую голову, и черную водолазку с высоким горлом – вдвойне.

Из кокона-пуховика Эдвард вылез неохотно, шапочку оставил, огляделся по сторонам воровато – и будто тут же замерз. Ногу на ногу положил, руки скрестил, зажался. От репетиции еще не отошел, пластика ломкая, женская, плечо одно выставлено, а голова на шее покачивается укоризненно.

А потом глаза потеплели, усталая улыбка вползла на губы: он был рад смотреть на Аню. Хотя им обоим впору было сниматься в фильме про войну – такими измотанными они выглядели.

– Что? – вопросил Эдвард с патетикой. – Поматросила и бросила?!

И после короткой тишины – засмеялся, вздрагивая всем обтянутым водолазкой телом.

– Привет, Анют, рад видеть тебя. Жива еще со своим сериалом? – он протянул руку через стол и коротко погладил ее по предплечью, здороваясь.

– Здравствуй, – глупо было избегать прикосновений теперь. Аня не убрала руку, крепко сжала ладонью его ладонь в ответ. Его шутка прозвучала как напоминание о том, насколько неправильно она себя повела. Шагина помолчала. Пришла официантка, и Эд попросил чайник зеленого чая. Проводил взглядом, вздохнул.

– Противное время настало. Везде чудятся враги. Ходил же сюда каждый день за кофе, а теперь что – затворником хочу сделаться. Нет, ребята в театре не ругают. Михайлова спросила, правда ли встречаемся. И Арсен. Но он вообще бесцеремонный. Спросил, не потому ли ты ушла. Он, кажется, за армянский патриархат. Вроде как, мужу с женой на одной сцене делать нечего. И вообще, женщине негоже такими вещами заниматься. Я не понимаю, как он со мной общается. Двойные стандарты какие-то. Я в спектакле женщину играю. Бабу! Как у... нас в стране принято говорить, – и добавил с чопорным британским акцентом. – Мама, роди менья обратноу.

Посидел грустно, посмотрел сквозь пол, потом на Аню взгляд перевел.

– Я-то ладно. Я привык, что я фрик, что мне нужно в цирк, что я гей, транс, трап, и понятий этих наша пресса не различает... Ты-то как? Тебя ведь никогда не мусолили... Отписалась от меня. Расстаться, что ли, хочешь?

Анна Александровна на поверку оказалась человеком не просто с ледяным сердцем, но черствым и циничным, чьи чувства давно выезжены, и она только умело имитирует иллюзию их наличия. Единственным ответом на последний вопрос было «А мы встречаемся?..».

Аня смотрела в его глаза, и не могла заставить себя произнести вопрос в такой форме.

– Всё в порядке, Эдвард. Пара травм на съемках и нервный тик у режиссера из-за этого, но всё это не имеет значения, – она опустила взгляд на стол. Рядом с ней стояли пирожные с заварным кремом. Она не любила сладкое, но помнила, что Эдвард в тот раз заказал именно их.

– Мне нельзя, – веско произнес Кинастон, глядя на пирожные, поиграл бровями, хотя видно было, что при виде сладкого взгляд заблестел. – Я сушусь перед началом сезона. Худею, в смысле, – добавил, вовремя подумав, что Аня может не знать тонкостей белковой диеты и сушки для рельефа мышц. Впрочем, сил в последнее время у Эдварда было очень мало. Диета тоже сказывалась. Он трагично поглядел на заварные, внутри которых покоился мягкий, приятный на языке крем, тяжело вздохнул – и взял одно в тонкие пальцы. – А ты опять не будешь?

Он хохотнул, жалея аниного режиссера. Ага, здесь не сошлась – но и там решила не смягчать характер. Страшный человек – Анна Шагина.

Она настойчиво протянула руку по столу, коснулась кончиков его пальцев, а затем накрыла его руку своей ладонью. Ладонь горячая и кожа обветренная, потому что Шагина не носит перчатки. А у Эдварда кожа мягкая, нежная, точно шелковая. Она медленно гладила его руку, продолжая говорить:

– По сути, это моя вина. Если бы не позвала в тот клуб, то ничего бы не случилось. Мне жаль, что ситуация ухудшилась. Ты не заслужил таких слов, – в кафе на них никто особенно не смотрел, да едва ли что-то еще могло усилить сплетни. – Эти журналисты, – в ее голосе послышалась будто рычание. – Я так зла на них. Они не имели права говорить так о тебе. 

– Брось, ерунда. Может, конечно, не стоило целоваться на улице. Но этак кукушкой недолго поехать, если на каждом углу оглядываться – и чувства себе позволять, только когда все углы на наличие камер проверил. Ты не виновата ни в чем. Жаль только, что папарацци не было за соседним столиком, когда я Эдика изображал, – заметил Эд с веселым сарказмом – и откусил пирожное.

Когда вернулась официантка с чайником, Шагина хотела было убрать быстро руку, но потом... какого вообще черта. Она только большим пальцем погладила его запястье.

Эдварда приятно тронуло, что Аня его – да, тоже трогает. Управляясь одной рукой, он изящно налил себе чаю, отпил, согреваясь. Ее рука поверх его руки, так хорошо, так уютно. Будто дома, в защищенном пространстве. Глядел искоса на свитер Шагиной и понимал: она носила это ощущение с собой. Просто не со всеми делилась.

– ...Хорошо бы, если бы ты приехала на неделе. Мы бы вот так посидели. Тогда легче было бы... не страдать из-за газетчиков. Но я понимаю. Работа. Работа была и будет. Тебе и уезжать на съемки придется иногда. Да и я в театре на сезон прописываюсь. Хорошо, что у нас есть работа. Актер, которому негде играть – очень несчастный человек. ...А они не отстанут. От меня, наверное, никогда. Я слишком «не такой». Может, через много лет, когда всё это гендерное, половое станет размытым, когда всем будет всё равно, кто кого из нас с тобой имеет...

Улыбка Эдварда стала жестковатой, он только пил и больше не притрагивался к пирожному.

Холодные, тонкие пальцы Эдварда хотелось согреть, возможно, что даже глупо, как в самых банальных романтичных фильмах, подышать на них, чтобы было теплее. Эдвард всё так же улыбался, шутил, играл, он жил мгновением, переживаниями, каждой секундой встречи: как радостной, так и печальной.

Весь чуткий или даже чувствительный – он действительно был всё это время один, один переносил тяжесть от ударов. Это нечестно. Ведь работа ей позволяла приехать, позвонить, написать. Она просто бездействовала. Она трус.

«Страдал от газетчиков». Не преувеличение. По глазам видно – печально задумчивые, будто слегка потухшие, замерзающие от чужого безразличия и жестокости, ее в том числе.

Черты аниного лица помрачнели.

– Прости. Я спровоцировал тебя. Может быть, стоит оставить эти отношения на уровне друзей с привилегиями... – Эд убрал руку и неловко обхватил чашку двумя. – Иначе тебе придется объяснять в интервью, с кем ты встречаешься – и почему. На моей карьере – не скажется. Черный пиар – тоже пиар. А на твоей, Ань?

– Не извиняйся, не за что, – негромко сказала Шагина, но от его лица взгляд не отвела. – Мне показалось, что это ничего серьезного не значит, не хотелось тебя ни к чему обязывать, – Аня стала помешивать горький кофе в кружке.

Эдвард свободолюбивый. Разве возможно посадить эту птицу в клетку из привязанностей? Он должен летать, а это подрежет крылья. Смазливо и глупо, ей не пятнадцать. Она бы сказала это непременно вслух, чтобы просто показать, как ценит его независимость, но Эдварду сейчас нужно было другое.

– Никого не касается, с кем я встречаюсь. Я только была уверена, что тебе не нужны отношения, – она замолчала. А затем по полу загремел стул и Шагина неожиданно села не напротив, а рядом с Эдвардом и уже сама настойчиво взяла его за руку. – Прости. Знаешь, у меня так часто бывает. Ты прости, что я вспомню про свои прошлые отношения, но я отреагировала так же. Как-то брат спросил, встречаюсь ли я с кем-то, на что я ответила «нет», а будущий муж такой: «В смысле? Мы три месяца встречаемся вообще-то, Ань». И это было неловко, как сейчас, – подушечками пальцев она водила осторожно по линиям на его ладони. – Ты чувствуешь себя одиноко? Мне нужно было тебе позвонить. Но ты не один. Правда.

Кинастон вздохнул, подавив порыв в первый момент отстраниться. Но вовремя вспомнил, как упрямо они с Аней двигались навстречу друг другу, и как совсем недавно им было хорошо вместе. В объятьях стало немного теплее, он поднес чай к губам и отпил, пуская по телу горячую волну.

– Ты забыла? Что я сказал тебе тогда, после ресторана? Жалко, тот умник не записал на видео. Про завтраки, про стабильность? – щека у Эдварда худая, кожа мягкая, складывается полосками морщинок, когда он улыбается немного горько. – Мне кажется, всё-таки я у нас за женщину. Ты как мужик, Анют. Отношения уже начались, а ты не догнала, – он беззлобно хохотнул, игриво подвигал пальцами над тарелкой и подхватил пирожное снова.

– Ты можешь отмалчиваться на интервью, – заметил он, жуя. – Но это породит еще больше слухов. Если не сказать людям четко, кто ты и что ты, они будут выдумывать за тебя. Я вот ни разу не говорил. Может, поэтому меня не понимают, – облизнул губы. – Надо сказать, что я не собираюсь пол менять. Что я просто особо одаренная драг-дива. А может, и не совсем драг. Небинарная, – он кинул в рот кругленький хвостик пирожного, – персона. Ты готова встречаться с небинарной персоной?

Анна замолчала. Сейчас она явно видела, как ее консервативность разрушала всё, что ей дорого. Она не хотела терять близкого человека второй раз.

– С тобой, Эдвард. Прежде всего – с тобой. С личностью, характером, взглядами... мне никогда не нравилось слово «встречаться», – Шагина слабо улыбнулась. – «Быть вместе» – звучит лучше, но это не будет ограничивать твою свободу или тебя? Мне казалось, что ты больше любишь, когда тебя не ставят ни в какие рамки и… возможно, я не понимаю, что значит «стабильность», но я хочу понять всё, что важно для тебя, – она не обнимала, только держала за руку. Аккуратную, женственную, очень красивую.

– Да я сам не знаю, – честно ответил Эдвард, переместив внимание на салфетку, которую вытащил из подставки на середине стола, принялся теребить уголки. – Ну... Я не жду, что ты на колено встанешь, или что мы сможем видеться вообще каждый день, хотя, почему нет... Люди же съезжаются. То есть было бы неплохо видеться чаще, иметь возможность к каким-то бытовым вещам... – он замолчал, глядя глазами-блюдцами перед собой, потом завопил так, что не обернулась только официантка, привыкшая к тому, что кушать сюда ходили театралы. – Ты вообще можешь представить из моих уст слово «свадьба»? «Жена»? Если только не... «Аминь» ты произносишь! Ты передумал убивать жену?

Длинная рука взмыла к потолку, потом опустилась. В руку Ане. Эдвард вгляделся в ее глаза. И выглядел он напуганным. «Быть вместе»... Быть вместе – этого он хотел. Когда говорил ей про стабильность. Не говорил, а провоцировал. Провоцировал на то, чтобы она сказала, что не хочет, не может с ним. Потому что такой человек, как он, вообще-то не достоин стабильности. Он бабочка-однодневка. Он зачем-то прожил теплое лето, цветастую осень, а теперь в зиму порхает. И там точно замерзнет – и это будет логичный исход.

– Ты хочешь быть со мной, даже если я женщина? – почти пролепетал. Он бегал вдоль залива и отбирал у Шагиной нож, а тут вдруг так стыдно за себя стало, как будто все три посетителя кафе его слышат и осуждают. – В смысле – бываю ей. В этом, в общем-то, и есть смысл небинарности. Я то так, то так. Оно само. Оно не только для сцены. Если бы мне хватало только сцены, это было бы полбеды, но я ведь и в повседневной... жизни, – слова застряли в горле, он уставился на Аню.

Шагина чувствовала его напряжение, понимала, что от следующих ее слов зависит очень многое. Она всегда была нелюдимой затворницей и тяжело сходилась с людьми. Хочет ли она быть с ним вместе? Позволить расширить границы, впустить в свою жизнь этого человека? В носу защипало так, будто она сейчас заплачет, хотя лицо оставалось спокойным.

– Я до сих пор не до конца понимаю всех тонкостей твоего самоопределения, но мне с тобой комфортно. Мне комфортно, когда хорошо тебе, когда мы не ссоримся, – с умиротворяющей интонацией произнесла она. – У тебя красивая жестикуляция, особенно, когда в ней появляется что-то более женственное, это очень привлекательно. Все слова про платья – не пьяный бред, – Шагина немного смутилась. – Это по-своему эстетично, да и... если ты про социальные роли, то отдавать заботу легче, чем принимать, а это мужская модель поведения, насколько я знаю, – Аня ласково гладила его по щеке. – Когда ты женщина, о тебе хочется заботиться по-особенному. Если ты наденешь платье, я не стану относится к тебе хуже. Тем более, ты мне в них нравишься. Ты мне не будешь меньше нравиться в мужской одежде. Я уверена, что это не зависит от одежды или макияжа. Просто хорошо с тобой, – Аня потянулась к его лицу и прижала ладони к щекам Эда, – Ты мне важен и очень-очень дорог. Любым. Ближе и важнее тебя никого нет.

Эдвард всю ее речь просидел, почти не моргая, пораженный, с беспомощно приоткрытыми губами. Он не верил, но очень хотел верить. Услышать такое от Шагиной... нет, это было поразительно.

Шагина с минуту помолчала, а затем добавила:

– Так что мой ответ «да», – она на мгновение отстранилась и потянулась к своей сумке. – Я не уверена насчет «жить вместе». Но зато… У меня для тебя подарок. Закрой глаза, – Аня мягко улыбнулась и надела на тонкое запястье Эдварда браслет с красной нитью и подвеской в виде лилии.

– Но мы же можем иногда оставаться друг у друга? – тут же пустился в торги Кинастон, который уже привык к тому, что личное пространство Шагина отдает только после уговоров. Точнее был вариант еще: не ставить ее в известность – и просто влиться в ее жизнь так, что она обнаружит его шмотки в своей квартире, косметику – на полочке, а в холодильнике брокколи в панировке, и окажется, что они живут так уже полгода. Но это было бы поистине бесчеловечно.

– Можно тебя пригласить? – Аня встала. – Провести вечер со мной.

Она уже заплатила за чай и взглядом пригласила Эдварда за собой. Зазвенел колокольчик на двери. На улице Эд пошел спиной вперед, маяча перед Аней, взгляд его ожил.

– Если на кино под вино, то я согласен! Я скучал! – рассмеявшись тому, как откровенно предлагает ей повторить постель, поравнялся плечом к плечу. – Предложил бы как в первый раз сразу в вино-водочный, но коньяк у меня дома всё еще стоит.

Он боднул Аню лбом в висок, как кот, и звук издал подозрительно мурчащий.

– Ты сказала об особенной заботе, и у меня в животе скрутило. Насколько особенную заботу ты вообще способна проявить. Насколько особенная она мне нужна? Мне кажется, ты догадываешься, Ань.

Шагина не могла не улыбнуться тому, как оживился Эдвард, как засверкали его глаза, засияла улыбка. Он словно согревался от ее слов.

Аня не врала ему – ей нравилось проводить с Эдвардом время, и то, был ли он женщиной в этот момент или мужчиной, имело лишь формальное значение. Его характер, шутки, его повеление, манеры, жесты, игра голосом, его вкусы, его взгляды – это личность, личность в которую она... влюбилась? Неужели влюбилась? Это всегда прежде всего Эдвард. Ее. Но почему-то всё равно страшно.

– У тебя или у меня кино под вино будем смотреть? – Шагина улыбнулась и согнула руку в локте, предлагая Эдварду идти с ней вместе.

– У тебя дома ни платьев, ни косметики, ни коньяка, так что ответ очевиден! – фыркнул он, взяв Аню под ручку.

– Думаю, этюд мужа и жены до сих пор нуждается в редакции. До сих пор стыдно за этого урода солдафона, который не ценит такое сокровище, – рукой она погладила его по худому изгибу тела под курткой. – Но теперь мы находимся вне ролей, и я обещаю быть максимально заботливой.

– А мне понравился тот солдафон. Такой страстный, – ответил Эдвард, но тут Шагина вдруг крепко обняла его за талию, почти до хруста. Кинастон картинно охнул в объятьях, но даже минимальной попытки вырваться не совершил. – Так, я понял. Ань, тебя надо оставлять в покое на две недели, тогда ты вот так соскучишься! Мне нравится этот эффект, но две недели – что-то слишком долго, не находишь?

Кинастон боднул ее лбом и, взмахнув полами ультра-модного пуховика – накрыл им Аню, как тогда – своим пальто. Ждать такси на улице – холодно. Эд ходит в кроссовках не по погоде, у него мерзнут ноги в подворотах брюк, но сейчас – он весь с Аней.

Шагина легко поцеловала его в шею, а затем в щеку.

– Так хочется тебе столько всего пообещать сразу в порыве чувств, хоть луну с неба, но я правда по тебе скучала, ты не один, это я точно могу пообещать, – и сильные руки обняли его еще крепче. – А еще я тебе стих написала. Но прочитаю только дома. На ушко, – она несильно ущипнула его за кожу на боку.


	7. Коллаж

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Неголосуемая бонусная иллюстрация.

[](https://imgbox.com/Hg0ualQb)


End file.
